Alice in Wonderland2 Der Erbe der weißen Königin
by Clarice1682
Summary: Alice kehrt nach 10 J., als reifere junge Frau, zurück nach England, doch, stellt sie der Ort den sie einst Wunderland taufte, wie auch eine besondere Person dort, vor Veränderungen, die ihr Leben endgültig und für immer bestimmen sollte.
1. Heimgekehrt

Kapitel 1: Heimgekehrt

"_Fahr wohl,... Alice_!", hauchte die Stimme sanft an ihr Ohr und verschwand mit einem seichten Lächeln vor ihren Augen. Seine in den ihren versunken.

Und dies tat sie. Nachdem alle Fragen in ihrer Welt beantwortet geglaubt waren, war aus dem jungen Mädchen, von einst Neunzehn, eine schöne erwachsene neunundzwanzigjährige Frau geworden. Doch Alice vergaß das Wunderland erneut und damit auch ihr Versprechen, das sie einer wertvollen Person ihres Herzens einst gab. Wieder war es nur ein Traum, den sie ihrer Kindheit zuschrieb. Zu sehr nahm sie die Welt der Menschen, des Alltags wieder ein. Auch ihr nun geflügelter Gefährte konnte dies nicht verhindern. Was dazu führte, das sie ihn bald nur noch als das ansah, was er war, eine blauer einfacher Schmetterling. Lord Ascot hatte seine Entscheidung Alice` Vorschlag, nach China zu exportieren nie bereut. Und sie nicht, bei ihm in die Lehre gegangen zu sein und darauf folgend seine Teilhaberin zu werden. Im Gegenteil. Kein Unternehmen vor ihnen hatte es je gewagt diesen Schritt zu unternehmen und kein anderes konnte zugleich von sich behaupten damit marktführend geworden zu sein. K&A - Kingsleigh und Ascot, war aus dem Land der aufgehenden Sonne nicht mehr wegzudenken und auch in Europa dachte man nicht anders. Ihr Vater wäre sicher sehr stolz auf sie gewesen. Ebenso wie ihre Mutter. Dies wusste sie. Doch nicht nur das hatte sich in ihrem Leben geändert. Das Geheimnis um ihren Schwager hütend, lernte sie durch ihn den zwei Jahre älteren Michael Cromwell kennen. Er war ein alter Schulfreund von Lowell gewesen und stammte ursprünglich aus Schottland. Margaret riet ihrer Schwester sehr dazu, sich diesem talentierten, angehenden Rechtsanwalt nicht aus den Fingern gleiten zu lassen. In Alice Augen natürlich rein geschäftlich. Allerdings war die Zeit in der Lage Dinge zu ändern.  
Zehn Jahre waren nun schon vergangen. Zehn Jahre ohne ihre Heimat England wieder gesehen zu haben. Bis zum heutigen Tag.  
Kaum das die Planke den Steg des Hafens, den sie einst verließ, berührt hatte, huschten ein paar flinke Füße über das Holz. "Da bist du ja endlich! Wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst!"  
"Oh Margaret... Endlich!"  
"Alice!", fing Margaret ihre kleine Schwester, die sich ihr in die Arme warf, sogleich auf, drückte sie fest an sich und drehte sich in einer halben Drehung mit ihr.  
"Ich kann es kaum glauben... Meine kleine Schwester, eine der reichsten Frauen Englands...", lächelte die Ältere freudig und stolz.  
"Ist das denn so wichtig? Bin ich denn dadurch nicht mehr die selbe?", entgegnete die Kleine daraufhin.  
Das Lächeln hielt. "Aber natürlich! Oder,... nein! Du bist noch bezaubernder und wie du strahlst... Und das liegt sicher nicht nur an deinem Erfolg, nehme ich an?"  
Verlegen wich die Blonde dem Blick ihrer Schwester kurz aus. "Vielleicht...? Wer weiß das schon?"  
"Nun ich sollte dies!", ertönte eine tiefere Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.  
"Michael. Ja, aber sicher solltest du dies.", wandte sich Alice kurz um.  
Der junge Mann betrat ebenso über die Planke das sichere Festland und lächelte den beiden Frauen entgegen. "Margaret" begrüßte er höflich und mit einem dezenten Handkuss ihren Empfang.  
"Ich freue mich dich zu sehen, Michael."  
"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, aber sag, wo ist Lowell? Ich bin überrascht... Er wusste doch sicher wann unser Schiff ankommen sollte, oder etwa nicht?"  
Diese Frage hatte sich auch Alice gestellt, doch war Michael schneller gewesen. Wobei sie es nicht wirklich bedauerte, dass er nicht anwesend war. Jedoch hielt sie es für besser, es nicht offenkundig zu machen.  
"Ja, er wusste es und er hat es auch nicht vergessen. Aber du kennst das ja... Die Arbeit gönnt einem kaum eine Pause. Wer seine Klienten halten will, muss sich auch um sie kümmern", klärte Margaret auf.  
"Ja, das kenne ich nur zu gut", nickte Michael.  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln wanderte von dem jungen Mann zu ihrer Schwester, bevor Margaret sprach: "Aber lasst uns nach Hause... Wir wollen ja nicht ewig hier stehen, oder? London hat zu lange auf euch gewartet und das Essen wartet ebenfalls"

Man ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und bestieg die Kutsche, die bereit gestanden hatte. Trotz der langen Zeit der Abwesenheit verlief die Fahrt recht still. Es war nicht so, das Margaret nicht um die Ereignisse ihrer Schwester gewusst hätte. So oft sie konnten, schrieben sie sich Briefe. Alice erzählte ihr von all dem märchenhaften, dem exotischen was sie auf ihren Reisen gesehen hatte. Und doch schienen diese Briefe, egal wie herzlich sie geschrieben und ganz gleich wie detailliert sie ausgeführt worden waren, immer noch ein gewissen Geheimnis in sich zu bergen.  
Das Haus der Manchester´s befand sich nicht direkt im Stadtzentrum und bot einen erfrischenden ländlichen Blick.  
Gern wäre Alice gänzlich nach Hause gefahren, doch seit ein paar Jahren stand das Haus ihrer Kindheit leer. Margaret hatte sie schriftlich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Es geschah an einem Sonntagabend. Mrs. Kingsleigh war ruhig eingeschlafen.  
Nicht weiter an derartige traurige Dinge denkend, errichten die Drei endlich das Anwesen. Es war ein ansehnliches, kleines und elegantes Familienhaus, das viel Platz beinhaltete. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, das Lowell seine Klienten gut zur Seite stand. Leider traf dieser erst am späten Abend ein, sodass man das Essen verschieben musste. Michael war dem nicht böse und begrüßte seinen Freund aufrichtig. So wie dieser es mit ihm auch tat. Alice Freude hielt sich in Grenzen, doch sie wahrte die Form und lächelte.  
Nachdem man endlich zu Tisch gegangen war, traf man sich zum Abschluss dieses feierlichen Tages im großen Salon für einen kleinen Schlaftrunk. Natürlich waren Lowell und Margaret zu neugierig, um nicht nachzufragen, wie es denn nun um ihre Schwester und dem angehenden Anwalt stand. Man zögerte etwas, gestand es dann dennoch ein und gab bekannt das sie .bereits seit drei Wochen verlobt seinen. Alice hatte sich an Margarets Wort erinnert, die sie ihr damals auf dem Anwesen der Ascots gesagt hatte: "_Dein hübsches Gesicht bleibt dir nicht ewig_." Schließlich hatte sie ja bereits einen Lord abgewiesen.  
Mit dieser Ankündigung wurde die Freude des heutigen Tages zu ihrem Höhepunkt gebracht. Wie sehr sich Margaret freute. Endlich sollte ihre kleine Schwester abgesichert sein und das nicht geschäftlich oder geldlich gesehen. Sie hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, dass Alice jemals einen anständigen und soliden Mann finden würde. Gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr abends löste die Gruppe sich auf und ging zu Bett. Margaret brachte ihre Schwester persönlich in ihr Zimmer, das mit kleinen Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit geschmückt war, die sie an sich genommen hatte, als man ihr Elternhaus schloss und leer räumte. Kurz nachdem Alice diesen Raum betrat, spürte sie eine vertraute Atmosphäre. Bilder aus ihrem Zimmer, ihr Bett, ein paar andere Möbel, ihre Stofftiere und andere so sehr geliebte Andenken.  
"Es ist fast wie Zuhause...", seufzte sie.  
"Ja. Und dennoch ist es anders, nicht wahr?", äußerte ihre große Schwester.  
Alice lächelte milde. "So scheint es nun mal... Aber uns bleiben Erinnerungen..."  
"Ja, wir dürfen sie nur nicht vergessen...", nickte Margaret kurz.  
Langsam trat Alice zu einer Kommode. Kleine Figuren zierten diese. Ihr Blick wanderte über jede einzelne. Ein weißes Kaninchen, eine kleine blaue Raupe. Spielkarten mit roten Rosen bedruckt und ein etwas skurriler Miniaturzylinder, der jedoch farblos war. Und genau auf diesem Zylinder haftete ihr Augenmerk. Ein seltsames Gefühl kroch in ihr hoch, je länger sie diesen ansah. /Vergessen.../  
"Ich wusste, das du sie gleich entdecken würdest...", riss ihre Schwester Alice aus ihren Gedanken.  
Kurz blinzelte die blonde Frau und wandte sich wieder um.  
"Wie könnte ich nicht? Vater ließ sie für mich machen... Ich hatte doch damals immer diesen... Diesen Traum...", kam es leiser werdend.  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich... Mutter sorgte sich ja ebenso um dich was diesen Traum betraf. Hast du ihn immer noch?"  
"Nein... je weiter ich von hier fortfuhr, desto weniger war er da... Und als er ganz verschwand, habe ich nie wieder einen Traum gehabt.", antwortete sie bedauernd als würde es danach klingen, als wünschte sie sich diesen Traum zurück. Margaret seufzte leise.  
"Ach Alice... Du wirst bestimmt wieder träumen. Nun bist du Zuhause."  
/Zuhause.../, schoss es ihr wieder durch den Kopf.  
"Ja, aber was ist wenn er zurückkehrt? _Haben die meisten nicht verschiedene Träume_?"  
Mrs. Manchester atmete erneut schwer und unwissend aus. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber nun solltest du schlafen... Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ja? Ruh dich aus und morgen wird alles ganz anders aussehen, da bin ich mir sicher", kam es nun wieder aufmunternd.  
Auch Alice konnte sich ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Ja, du hast sicher Recht."  
Kurz strich Margaret ihrer Kleinen über die Wange und verließ dann das Zimmer. Alice sah ihr nach und verweilte auf ihrer Position mit dem Gesicht Richtung Tür gewandt. Auch als sich diese schon längst geschlossen hatte. "_Ich weiß es nicht_", schallte es in ihren Ohren. Die selbe Antwort gab ihr ihre Mutter damals auch. Doch Margaret hatte Recht. Sie sollte sich etwas hinlegen. So folgte sie dem Rat. Alice löschte das Licht und schloss ihre Augen, wobei sie sich in die Federn kuschelte. Es wurde still. Die Schatten der Nacht breiteten sich über das Zimmer aus als der Mond sich am Firmament erhob. Plötzlich ertönten Stimmen. Sie waren leise und glichen einem Lachen in weiter Ferne. Der Wind rauschte zusätzlich und es schien als säuselte er: "Alice ist zurück. Alice ist zurück." Immer und immer wieder. Schneller und schneller. Der Schatten zog sich weiter über ihr Bett. Breit und lang gezogen. In einer Form nur allzu bekannt, die sich jedoch verzerrte je näher sie dem Bett kam. Alice, die bereits eingeschlafen war, wurde unruhig und wendete sich von der einen Seite auf die andere. Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Hektischer und deutlicher.  
"Alice!", erklang es nun laut und klar. Dabei sanft und sehnsüchtig.  
Sofort erwachte sie und schreckte hoch. "Was?"  
Mit rasendem Herzen, atmete sie erschrocken ein und aus. Die Decke an sich pressend, sah sie sich um. Der Schatten war verschwunden, die Stille war zurück.  
"Beruhige dich Alice... Es darf nicht wieder beginnen... Du bildest dir das nun nur ein." Der Schlag ihres Herzen war immens angestiegen und verursachte Alice augenblicklich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein schwerer Seufzer entfloh ihr. Sie bettete sich selbst wieder und schloss ein weiteres Mal ihre Augen. In der Hoffnung das dies nicht noch einmal geschehen würde. Und dies sollte für diese Nacht auch erst einmal so bleiben.

Am nächsten Morgen, schien von dieser seltsamen Nacht nichts übrig. Alice hatte beschlossen ihrer Schwester davon nichts zu erzählen, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Nach dem Frühstück wollte sie einen Spaziergang durch die kleinen Straßen Londons tätigen. Zu lange war dies her, als sie sie das letzte Mal durchschlendert hatte. Adrett gekleidet in einem hellblauen hoch geknöpften Kleid, das Haar fein hochgesteckt, begann sie ihren Weg. Neugierig und wissensdurstig wie als kleines Mädchen wandelte sie durch die kleinen Gassen, vorbei an vielen verschiedenen Läden und ihren Auslagen. Ein paar neue Gesichter begegneten ihr, aber auch altbekannte. Vorbei an einer Bücherei und einer Bäckerei, hielt sie neugierig an einem ihr unbekannten Hutgeschäft an. Interessiert betrachtete sie die Modelle hinter der Scheibe. War es die neuste Mode aus Paris? Ihr Blick schweifte und fiel auf einen alten Zylinder in der hinteren rechten Ecke. Er war nicht so schön und neu wie die anderen. Dunkelgrün mit einem Hauch vermodertem Rot. Mit goldenen Netzstickereien überzogen, umwickelt mit einem blass rotem Satinband. Bestückt mit Nadeln, einer Pfaunenfeder und einem angekockelten Zettel an der Seite, auf dem 10/6 geschrieben stand. Dabei war er sogar größer als es ein normaler Zylinder sein sollte. Alice zog die Stirn nachdenklich zusammen und legte dabei den Kopf ein wenig schief./10/6...?/ Sie war der Meinung dieses Gut schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Aber woher? Eine Leere machte sich darauf in ihr breit. Es war als fehlte ihr etwas, desto länger sie den Hut betrachtete.  
Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr jedoch nicht, durch eine unerwartete Geräuschkulisse unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe, die sich auf der Straße, durch einen umgestürzten Pferdekarren ereignete, wurde sie wach gerüttelt. Durch die Szenerie abgelenkt gewesen, blickte Alice zurück in das Schaufenster. Der Hut war nicht mehr zu sehen. Wieder stutzte sie, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern.  
So nahm sie ihren Weg wieder auf. Der Himmel, der erst so strahlend blau wie ihr Kleid war, begann sich zu verdunkeln. Sollte es zu regnen beginnen? Er verfinsterte sich so rasch, das es einer Abenddämmerung glich. Allerdings machte sich Alice nichts daraus. Das war eben das typische launische Spiel des englischen Wetters. Es handele sich sicher nur um einen Frühlingsregen. Die Straße neigte sich zu einer Abzweigung. In der einen Richtung führte sich die Lebhaftigkeit der vorigen Straße fort. Die andere wirkte leer und verlassen. Durch die aufgekommene Dunkelheit, sah sie, wie sich Schatten über die leeren Steine der stillen Straße zogen. Sie formten sich. Alice kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen um genauer zu erfassen, was dort vor ihr geschah. Wieder klangen im Wind Stimmen des Gelächters. Leise und geheimnisvoll. Diese Atmosphäre kannte sie. Es war dieselbe wie gestern Nacht in ihrem `Traum`. Wachsam weiter auf den Schatten starrend, erfasste sie, wie dieser sich zu der Gestallt des Gegenstandes bildete, den sie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor in diesem Schaufenster gesehen hatte. Aus Angst, sie höre wieder ihren Namen aus dem Nichts, wandte sie ihren Blick sogleich ab und entschied sich in die heller Richtung der Abbiegungen zu gehen. Was hatte dies nur alles zu bedeuten?


	2. Der Fremde

Kapitel 2: Der Fremde

Kaum das sie sich umgedreht hatte, um ihren Weg fortzuführen, stieß sie auf einmal mit einem fremden Mann zusammen, der ihren Weg gekreuzt hatte.  
"Oh!", entsprang es ihr.  
Das nächste was geschah war, das man das Klirren von Porzellan auf dem Pflasterstein des Bürgersteigs zu hören bekam. Mit Schreck erfüllten und geweitet überraschten Augen wich die junge Frau hastig zurück.  
"Oh nein... ich... ich bitte um Verzeihung, mein...", schluckte sie und sah sofort auf das zu ihren Füßen liegende Geschirr. Eine alte Teekanne, fein bemalt mit kleinen Blümchen.  
/Eine Teekanne... aber...?/, stutzte die Blondine innerlich.  
"Oh ich hoffe Ihnen ist nichts geschehen?", erwiderte die sanfte Stimme des Mannes vor ihr.  
Alice sah den Mann noch nicht an. Sich die Situation wieder ins Gedächtnis rufend, aber auch weiter gefesselt über den Schreck und das Malheur das sie angerichtet hatte, ging sie ohne zu zögern in die Hocke, um die Scherben aufzuheben.  
"Oh nein bitte... Das müssen Sie nicht tun...", sprach er weiter und ergriff ebenso ohne zu zögern ihre Hände, als er sich auf ihre Höhe begab.  
Nun sah Alice auf und blickte in das Antlitz eines stattlichen Mannes mit samtigen braunen Augen und gewelltem etwas über die Schulter reichendem Haar. Er war sehr elegant gekleidet und trug auf seinem Kopf einen hohen cremefarbenden Zylinder. Passend zu der Farbe seines Anzuges. /Aber.../ Nur all zu deutlich nahm sie seine Kopfbedeckung wahr.  
"Bitte kommen Sie...", bat er sie sich wieder aufzurichten, dem Alice auch Folge leistete. Wobei sie nicht vermeiden konnte ihren perplexen Blick vorerst Herr zu werden.  
"Ihnen ist nichts geschehen? Sie haben sich nicht an den Scherben geschnitten, Madame?"  
"Wie bitte? Ich...", blinzelte Alice einen Moment. "Nein... oh nein. Mir geht es gut. Oh bitte verzeihen Sie mir das ich Ihre... Teekanne... beschädigt habe... Ich werde Sie Ihnen natürlich ersetzten!" ,beteuerte sie direkt. Der Fremde lächelte und wank ab. "Ach was... Ich habe sie schon oft gekittet, auf ein weiteres Mal kommt es nicht an. Untröstlicher wäre ich, hätte es Ihnen dieses Missgeschick Schaden zugefügt. Und heißt es nicht Scherben bringen Glück?", sprach er lächelnd weiter. Nun konnte Alice auch nicht umher, sich durch seine Worte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern zu lassen.  
"Ja, so heißt es. Brauchen Sie denn Glück?"  
"Vielleicht...", gab er ihr zur Antwort und sein Lächelnd haltend. "Vielleicht besitze ich das Glück, den Namen dieser reizenden jungen Frau zu erfahren, die vor mir steht?"  
Alice konnte ebenfalls nicht anders, als ihr Lächeln zu halten.  
"Mein Name ist Alice. Miss! Alice Kingsleigh"  
"Ich bin erfreut... Miss! Alice Kingsleigh", betonte er es scherzend ebenso wie sie. "Verzeihen Sie, ich bin neu in der Stadt und kenne mich hier nicht aus. Aber besteht die Möglichkeit, dass mein Glück anhält und ich Sie auf eine Tasse Tee einladen darf, als kleine Entschädigung mit Ihrer netten Gesellschaft?"  
"Tee klingt wunderbar", nahm sie seine Einladung, ohne sich große Gedanken zu machen, das sie diesen Herren gar nicht kannte, gern an. Wer war dieser Fremde nur? Obwohl sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, war er ihr so vertraut in dem Gefühl, welches sein Blick und seine ganze Art in ihr hervorriefen. Höflich bot er ihr seinen Arm an und ließ sich von ihr zu der nächsten Teestube führen.  
"Ist es erlaubt, das ich den Namen des Besitzers des Unglückes erfahre?", fragte sie auf ihrem Weg.  
"Oh nein... kein Unglück. Ich sehe es, wie bereits erwähnt, als Glück an Ihnen nun begegnet zu sein" ,führte er fort und sah dabei kurz zu ihr. "Nennen sie mich ganz einfach..." ,er überlegte ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen. "Tarrant Hightopp. Aber bitte nennen Sie mich nur Tarrant... ja?"  
Er wusste, dass sie keine Verwunderungen bezüglich seines Namens anstellen würde. Denn so wurde er eigentlich nicht oft gerufen. Und er war sich sicher, ihn der Person, für die er nun hier war nie genannt zu haben. Wenn fiel sein Vorname ein einziges Mal, aber auch daran, so war er überzeugt, würde keine Erinnerung bestehen.  
"Tarrant? In Ordnung, aber dann nennen Sie mich auch Alice, einverstanden?"  
"Mit dem größten Vergnügen... Alice...", untermalte er mit seiner Stimme die Aussprache ihres Namens sanft. Wobei sein Blick, den er ihr kurz schenkte eben so unterstrichen war. Gleichzeitig in der Hoffnung sie sähe diesen nun nicht.  
Abrupt stutzte die Frau an seinem Arm. Das komische Gefühl in ihr kroch weiter empor. Die Wärme, die sie fühlen konnte und auch sein Duft ließen es in ihrem Bauch merkwürdig kribbeln.  
"Oh wie wäre es dort drüben? ",sprach er eben so rasch, löste den Blick von ihr und deutete nach vorne auf ein nettes kleines Lokal.  
"Ähm... ja, ja warum nicht", stimmte Alice zu. Wieder wurde der Gedanke verwischt. Ihr die Tür aufhaltend traten sie ein, setzten sich und ließen sich kurz darauf Tee und etwas Gebäck bringen. So begann die weitere Unterhaltung.  
"Verzeihen Sie... Tarrant, aber ich bin doch etwas überrascht, dass ein Mann mit einer... Teekanne durch die Straßen spaziert...?", kam es mit einem neugierig süßen Blick. Welcher sich dabei auch mit einer kleinen Verdutztheit paarte.  
"Es ist nicht höflich eine Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, aber warum überrascht Sie dies?"  
"Nun man trägt Taschen, Schirme, Uhren, derartiges mit sich... Aber eine Teekanne... Man könnte den Anschein bekommen, Sie wollten zu einer Teegesellschaft...", neckte sie ihre neue Bekanntschaft leicht. Doch direkt, als sie ihre Worte beendet hatte, hielt sie selbst eine Sekunde inne bezüglich ihres letzten Wortes. /...eine Teegesellschaft.../  
"Nun vielleicht wollte ich ja zu einer...? Bzw. wie man sieht, befinde ich mich ja nun in einer, nicht wahr?"  
Wieder kam Alice um ein Schmunzeln nicht herum. "Ja, so ist es." Kurz nippte sie an ihrem Tee. /Er ist charmant.../ "Darf ich außerdem fragen, was Sie nach England führt? Dies wird ja sicher nicht allein der Tee sein, nehme ich an?"  
"Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht. England soll einen besonderen Reiz besitzen. Und diesen möchte ich finden." Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, das sie ihn dies gefragt hätte. So war er nicht wirklich überrascht, hoffte zeitgleich dennoch dass sie sich mit seiner Antwort begnügen würde. Vorerst. Wieder waren seine Augen in ihrem Gesicht gefangen. Wie schön sie war. Sie war es schon immer gewesen, doch hatte sie die Göttin mit all ihrer Lieblichkeit noch mehr gesegnet als zuvor. Tarrant merkte das dieser Gedanke gefährlich wurde. So lenkte er abermals eilig ab.  
"Und Sie? Sie leben hier? Oder sind ebenfalls auf einer Suche?" Nun war er es, der etwas von seinem Tee trank.  
"Also ich... ja und nein. Ich lebe hier... Eigentlich. Ich war eine sehr lange Zeit fort von hier. Nun wohne ich vorübergehend bei meiner Schwester. Auf der Suche? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht nach vergangenen Tagen...? Meinem Verlobten und ich..."  
Doch weiter, kaum dass das Wort -Verlobter- ausgesprochen und vernommen wurde, kam Alice dann nicht mehr und die Miene des Mannes neben ihr änderte sich schlagartig. Er stellte seine Tasse klirrend ab und erhob sich ruckartig. Den Gang hinaus zur Tür des Geschäfts.  
"Aber wo wollen Sie denn hin?", hinterfragte sie direkt. Kommentarlos, ohne auf Alice weiter einzugehen, verließ er darauf auch das Teehaus. Alice war verwirrt und verstand nicht was denn nun geschehen war. Doch folgte sie ihm sogleich, nachdem sie rasch Geld auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. So beendete man doch keine Teestunde! Vor der Tür sah sie sich suchend um. Aber sie erfasste ihn nicht mehr, als auch sie nun ebenfalls wieder auf der Straße weilte. Wo war er nur hin? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?

Schnellen Schrittes lief der Neuankömmling in die nächste kleinere Seitengasse etwas abseits der Teestube. Wieder erhoben sich die Schatten in dieser Gasse und boten ihm damit Schutz. Dort anhaltend, stand er scheinbar regungslos. Sein Inneres hingegen zeichnete ein anderes Bild. Schwer atmete er ein und aus. Sein Blick starr auf einen Punkt fixiert, als befände er sich in Trance. Denselben Gesichtsausdruck vergangener Tage an dem speziellen Ort, als er eine fürchterliche Geschichte erzählte.  
"Was um Himmels Willen tust du hier...? Warum bist du nicht mehr bei Alice?", hörte man unerwartet eine scheinbar ältere ´Frauenstimme´ zu dem Mann in der Gasse sprechen, der sein Kopf gesenkt hatte. Der Zylinder bot dabei einen guten Schutz, sodass nur sein Mund zu erspähen war. Eine grazile weichere männliche Stimme gesellte sich hinzu.  
"Sie ist verlobt, deswegen ist er fort..."  
"Sie ist was?", entgegnete die Frauenstimme direkt und nicht grade begeistert.  
"So ist es doch..., nicht wahr, Tarrant?" Die Stimme endete und es erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein breites Grinsen und zwei große leuchtend grüne Katzenaugen vor dem Gentleman.  
"Sie hat mich vergessen Mally...", sprach dieser darauf. Nun trat auch die weibliche Stimme aus dem Dunkel der Unscheinbarkeit und es erschien eine kleine weiße bekleidete Maus. Flink huschte sie an dem starren Mann hinauf, um sich auf seine Schulter zu setzen.  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Wie soll sie dich denn in dieser Aufmachung auch direkt erkennen? Für mich hat dieser Verlobte nichts zu bedeuten... Und wenn doch, dann steche ich ihm ein Auge aus! Zudem warum stört es dich? Wir haben einen Auftrag."  
"Ach Mally... Ist es wirklich nur dieser Auftrag...?", seufzte der Mann mit dem Zylinder. Doch seine kleine Freundin verstand nicht. "Du müsstest sie nun sehen..."  
"Du solltest ihr eine Chance geben sich an dich zu erinnern, an uns zu erinnern. Wir hatten doch einen Plan...", führte Mally fort.  
"Das wirst du wohl doch nicht auch vergessen haben, hm?", mischte sich das Grinsen dazu.  
"Grinser hat Recht", nickte die Maus. "Die weiße Königin zählt auf dich. Wir alle tun dies. Seit wann gibst du dich so schnell geschlagen? Dieser Verlobter bedeutet nichts!" ,bestärkte sie ihren Freund weiter. Doch dieser begann kurz, in seiner eigentlich für die Tiere gewohnt, verrückten Art zu lachen. Ein Lachen, das amüsiert klang, es aber nicht war. Ein Lachen, belustigend über sich selbst.  
"Ihr Verlobter...! Zu viel Zeit ist vergangen... Sie hätte nie weg gehen dürfen. Es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich sie intensiver gebeten bei uns zu bleiben, wäre all das nun nicht geschehen! Hätte ich doch nur Mut besessen... Mehr Mehrsein! Warum konnte ich es denn nicht... Oder wollte sie es nicht sehen? Und nun wird Unterland wegen mir verschwinden! Ich bin es nicht würdig das Vertrauen der Königin zu besitzen... Warum nur? Warum? Ich bin ein Dummkopf, Kleinhirn, Versager, Trottel, Nichtskönner, Amateur, Betrüger, Feigling, Unwürdiger..." ,sprudelte es nun wie ein Wasserfall, wütend über sich selbst und rasend schnell aus dem Mann im Anzug heraus. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Er schien als würde der Wahnsinn ihn befallen.  
Seine Augen verfärbten sich orange-rot. Katz und Maus wussten was das zu bedeuten hatte, worauf Mallymkun reflexartig und energisch rief: "Hutmacher!"  
Sogleich zuckte dieser kurz und kniff für einen Augenblick die Augen zusammen. "Alles gut... Alles wieder gut.", antwortete er in seiner gewohnt lispelnden harmlosen Art und lächelte. Die Farbe der Augen wechselte zurück ins eigentliche Grün und dann ins Braun, das er nun bekleidete.  
"Tarrant?", folgte es jedoch zusätzlich hinter seinem Rücken. Worauf unter anderem aus Schreck sich das Grinsen in Nebel auflöste und auch die Maus fix verschwand. Der Hutmacher drehte sich automatisch um. Die Stimme, die ihn rief war eindeutig gewesen, hatte aber seine Begleiter nicht bemerkt.  
"Warum sind Sie weggelaufen, Tarrant?", Alice trat vorsichtig näher. "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"  
Mit einem flüchtig kontrollierenden Seitenblick auf seine Schulter, trat auch er näher auf sie zu und schüttelte den Kopf.  
/Ja.../ "Nein. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich brauchte wohl einfach nur etwas frische Luft.", sprach er wieder ohne das Anzeichen eines annehmbaren Sprachdefizits. Kurz hörte man ein Seufzen. "Sie müssen sich jetzt wohl das Schlimmste über mich, einen Fremden ausmalen, nicht wahr?"  
Sofort schüttelte Alice ihren Schopf. "Nein, ich war eher in Sorge etwas Schlimmes sei geschehen..."  
Nun zeichnete die Miene des Mannes ein seichtes Lächeln und sein Wesen hellte sich wieder auf. "Wie freundlich von Ihnen, Alice. Aber ich befürchte unsere Teegesellschaft ist nun beendet. Wie schade."  
"Und wenn wir sie morgen wiederholen? Und Ihnen dann auch einen Ersatz für die zerbrochene Teekanne suchen?", schlug Alice direkt vor. Dabei stand sie nun wieder unmittelbar vor ihm.  
Das Lächeln des Hutmachers intensivierte sich und sein Herz erleichterte sich ebenso. "Sehr gern! Ich bin überaus erfreut."  
Kaum das die Antwort positiv war, sah man in Alice Gesicht ebenfalls wieder ein Lächeln. Ihr Bauchgefühl erleichterte sich von der angenommenen Befürchtung des Fehlers.  
"Aber was wird Ihr Verlobter dazu sagen, wenn Sie sich mit einem fremden Mann treffen?", warf der Hutmacher ein. Diese nun erfahrene Tatsache sollte das Vorhaben in ein anders Licht rücken. Alles wäre ihm recht gewesen, aber nicht dies. Ein Gedanke, der noch mehr Salz in die schon vorhandene Wunde streute. Aber Tarrant wusste, das er sich zurück halten musste. Die Milady zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was sollte er dazu sagen? Ich habe Ihre Kanne zerbrochen und bin Ihnen einen Ersatz schuldig. Damit ist nichts gelogen, oder?"  
"Nein, das ist wahr" ,bestätigte ihr Gegenüber. Sie hatte nichts von ihrem Einfallsreichtum verloren.  
"Also dann... bis Morgen. Um 2Uhr vor der Teestube?"  
"Ja, ich werde da sein!", lächelte er noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr bevor Alice sich abwendete und die Gasse wieder verließ. Mit neuer Hoffnung in sich spürend, sah ihr der Hutmacher nach. Wobei sich Alice nicht wieder umdrehte. Erst als sie aus der Gasse war, stoppte sie. Was für ein eigenartiger Beginn nach ihrer Rückkehr. Sie hatte eine Verabredung mit einem gänzlich Fremden, von dem sie allerdings das Gefühl besaß, das er es nicht schien.  
"Siehst du Tarrant, das Spiel ist noch nicht verloren...", erklang erneut Grinsers Stimme, wie auch dessen Augen und breites Maul wieder erschienen. Doch der Hutmacher antwortete nicht darauf. Sein Begehren gliederte sich anders, als nur der ´Spaß an einem Spiel´. Aber auch anders als es nur sein Auftrag forderte.


	3. Das Schicksal

Kapitel 3: Das Schicksal

Zuhause hatte man Alice Rückkehr bereits erwartet. Man informierte sich, wie ihr Spaziergang war und ob sie noch alles kannte wie sie es erhofft hatte. Alice hingegen blieb recht Wortkarg und berichtete lediglich von ein paar Geschäften, die sie zuvor nicht kannte. Ihre wundersame Begegnung verschwieg sie. Es schien das Beste. So veranlasste es auch nicht zur Verwunderung und man bat erneut zu Tisch, wie es am Abend zuvor auch der Fall gewesen war. Während des Essens teilte Alice ihrem Verlobten allerdings mit, dass sie ihren Spaziergang morgen gern weiterführen würde. Michael hielt dies für eine ausgezeichnete Idee und stimmte diesem natürlich zu. Er könne sie jedoch dabei nicht begleiten, da er wichtige geschäftliche Dinge mit Lowell zu tätigen hätte. Dies war etwas, welches Alice nur allzu recht war. Und so beteuerte sie ihm, dass sie dafür das vollste Verständnis hätte. Mehr sollte an diesem Abend nicht geschehen.

Dafür konnte es Alice es kaum erwarten, dass der nächste Morgen eintreffen würde. Ungewöhnlich, wie sie es selbst nannte, war die Vorfreude, diesen Fremden von der Straße wieder zusehen. Als die Zeit endlich verstrichen war, beeilte sie sich pünktlich zurück zu der Teestube zu gelangen und hoffte sehr, dass er wieder da sein würde. Geschwind rannte sie förmlich zu dem verabredeten Ort. Aber was wäre wenn nicht? Nein ausgeschlossen! Er hatte es versprochen! Jedoch war er ihr nicht vertraut, konnte sie einen Unbekannten trauen? Sich weiter fragend bog sie die Straße ab und näherte sich dem Haus. Doch niemand war davor zu sehen. War er vielleicht bereits hinein gegangen? Nachdenklich, aber auch bereits mit einer aufkommenden Enttäuschung, sah sie durch die Scheiben. Konnte ihn aber nicht ausfindig machen. Das leere Gefühl kehrte schlagartig zurück. /Warum ist er nicht gekommen?/ Traurig stieß sie einen tiefen Atemzug aus. Doch als sie sich aufrecht stellte und nach rechts wandte, stand die ersehnte Verabredung plötzlich vor ihr. Wieder erschrak sie leicht.  
"Oh... ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu spät?", lächelte er sie an und zückte eine silberne Taschenuhr. "Hören Sie? Sie tickt... Und nein. Pünktlich auf die Minute"  
Alice, die sich an die Brust gefasst hatte, fing sich ebenso schleunigst, wieder wie ihr Herz vor Schreck begonnen hatte zu schlagen. Sie lächelte ebenfalls, doch zeigte ihr Minenspiel für wenige Sekunden ein Erstaunen über seine Taschenuhr. "Sie sind gekommen...", entgegnete Alice hierauf mehr als erleichtert.  
"Ja, aber natürlich. Ich halte immer meine Versprechen", sprach er weiter freundlich. Wobei der Wink es in Alice nicht klingeln ließ. Ihm ging es nicht viel anders als ihr. Mehr als glücklich das Versprechen eingehalten zu haben, sah er sie weiter an, nachdem er seine Uhr wieder verstaut hatte.  
"Sie ist sehr schön", sagte Alice und deutete damit auf das Zierstück, das nun wieder in seiner Tasche verschwunden war.  
"Oh, vielen Dank. Ein Erbstück väterlicherseits", offenbarte er ihr.  
"Eine Erinnerung also?"  
"Ja, eine von vielen...", antwortete er ihr und seine Stimme verlor ein wenig die Freunde. die sie zu Beginn besessen hatte."Alice, ich... Ich weiß, dass das Treffen heute war um unsere Teestunde fortzusetzen... aber würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, diese zu vertagen und mir lieber die schönen Seiten der Stadt zu zeigen? Einen Park zum Spazieren gehen, vielleicht? Sie wissen doch, ich kenne noch rein gar nichts von hier..."  
Überrascht lauschte sie seinen Worten. "Oh. Nun,... nein. Man könnte den Tee ja einfach nur verschieben? Ich zeige Ihnen gern etwas von der Umgebung. Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen als Anfang meine damaligen Lieblingsplätze zeige?"  
"Eine ausgezeichnete Idee!", freute sich Tarrant. Wieder wurde der Arm gereicht. "Darf ich bitte, my Lady?", bot er an und man setzte sich in Bewegung.

Zur gleichen Zeit war man im Unterland nicht so erfreut. Die Haselmaus und die Grinsekatze waren zurück nach Marmoria, in das Schloss der weißen Königin Mirana gekehrt, um sie von den Fortschritten des Hutmachers auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Die Zeit war bereits sehr weit voran geschritten. Vieles auf ihrem Weg zum Schloss war versteinert und zerfiel zu Staub, den der Wind in das unendliche Nichts trug. Die weißen Rosen im Garten der Königin, waren Grau und kraftlos. Die Kirschbäume kahl. Entgegen ihres geschwächten Zustandes, versuchte Mirana Stärke zu zeigen und sich ihren Gesundheitszustand nicht anmerken zu lassen. Elfengleich wie eh und je empfing sie ihre Boten auf der Brüstung ihres Balkons, der seitlich von zwei riesigen Pferdeschachfiguren geschmückt und bewacht wurde. Und welcher die Aussicht bot, die Besucher, die auf Schloss zu kamen, auch mit Hilfe eines Fernrohrs auszumachen.  
"Oh, meine lieben Freunde...", begann sie und nahm Mallymkun auf ihre Hand. "...was könnt ihr Neues berichten? Hat er Alice gefunden?"  
"Ja", antwortete die Maus. "Aber es ist, wie wir es erwartet hatten..."  
"Sie erinnert sich nicht, habe ich recht?"  
"Ja, Eurer Majestät. Aber noch ist nichts verloren. Ich glaube fest an den Hutmacher. Auch wenn er gestern plötzlich so komisch war... Komischer als sonst meine ich. Er redete davon - hätte er mehr Mut besessen... Dass er etwas hätte tun sollen...? Und alles nur wegen dieses Verlobten...", gestand Mally besorgt ein in ihrer Plapperei. "Wenn er sich Alice doch nur offenbaren könnte wer er wirklich ist... ach... Warum vergessen sie wenn sie älter werden? Warum muss die Welt der Menschen so kompliziert sein?"  
Mirana hingegen lächelte warmherzig. "Aber natürlich ist nichts verloren. Und natürlich benimmt er sich komisch... Komischer als sonst."Auf den Verlobten ging sie absichtlich nicht weiter ein. Mally verstand nicht. Befand sie dies etwas für gut? Mirana setzte das kleine Nagetier auf die Brüstung ab und faltete die Hände zusammen. In einer angedeuteten Drehung wie beim Tanz, fügte die Königin hinzu: "Jede Welt hat ihre Gesetzte und in ihrer ist uns verboten, uns unsere Person voll und ganz offen zu zeigen, zu sprechen, wenn man sich nicht an uns erinnert... Wenn man dort erwachsenen wird, verliert man seine Phantasie", erläuterte sie zuerst. "Es war bereits damals so offensichtlich... ach... Wie wunderbar wäre es, würde sich beide Schicksale erfüllen... hmm..."  
Mally und auch Grinser hoben eine Braue und sahen sich kurz überfragt an.  
"Beide Schicksale?", hackte die Maus nach. Die Königin löste ihre Hände und hielt sie in die Luft abseits von ihrem Körper. Das verständnisvolle Lächeln blieb auf ihren Lippen.  
"Alles erschließt sich, wenn es sich erschließen soll. Und mit Vertrauen, wird unsere Welt weiter existieren"  
Grinser war über das Verhalten der Königin beunruhigt, doch äußerte er dies nicht. Er hielt eigentlich nichts von Schwierigkeiten und bevorzugte sich lieber heraus zu halten. Allerdings wusste er, das sollte Unterland nicht mehr sein, erginge es ihm genauso.  
"Majestät...", warf Mally wieder ein. " Ihm bleiben nur vier Tage um Alice zurück zu bringen. Nach drei ist der Trank, den wir ihm gaben um sich dort unter den Menschen zu bewegen aufgebraucht und der Zeitpunkt erreicht. Soll das wirklich unser Ende sein, sollte Alice nicht zu uns kommen? Gibt es keine andere Lösung? Auf unserem Weg hierher verschwand mehr und mehr von Unterland"  
"Nein, dem Schicksal kann sich niemand von uns widersetzten. Das Orakelum hat es vorherbestimmt, wie einst auch. Nur Alice ist die rechtmäßige Erbin. Und wir müssen sie, wie ebenfalls einst, ihren Weg gehen lassen. Auch wenn dieser von dem vorbestimmten abweichen sollte"  
"Aber wen sie niemals fortgegangen wäre dann..."  
"Was dann?", sprach die Königin rasch, wenn auch weiter freundlich dazwischen, sodass die Haselmaus verstummte. Mirana trat näher zur Brüstung und senkte sich auf Augenhöhe mit der Maus. "Hab Vertrauen Mally. Vertrauen in das Schicksal. In ihn und in Alice. Er ist ein Teil von ihr. Und sie von ihm" Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich wieder. "Ich werde mich nun etwas ausruhen...", äußerte sie schwer atmend und entfernte sich galant. So blieben der Katze und der Maus nichts übrig, als ihr wortlos hinterher zu schauen.

Mirana verstand die Sorgen der Kleinen nur zu gut. Ihr ging es nicht anders. Dennoch hatte auch sie nicht mit dem Punkt gerechnet, den Mallymkun ihr nannte. Nämlich den des Verlobten von Alice. "Ein Verlobten, hm... wer hättet das geahnt...?", verlautete sie an sich selbst gerichtet.  
Dennoch spürte sie es tief in ihrem Herzen, das sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Alice konnte dieser Mann nicht viel bedeuten. Zu deutlich erinnerte sie sich daran, wie das Verhalten des Hutmachers sich zeigte, als er sie wieder traf in ihrem Schloss und auch ihre Freunde über sein Widersehen, als er aus dem Schloss ihrer Schwester geflohen war. Aber auch an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem Alice beschlossen hatte fortzugehen. Denn als Alice es war, hatte er seine Lebensfreude verloren. Wenngleich er weiter alle um sich herum erheiterte und zum Tee einlud, fühlte man es deutlich wenn man in sein Herz sah. Wenngleich er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, legte er es dennoch für jeden offen aus. Und auch wenn Alice sich nun wieder nicht an ihr Wunderland erinnerte, so war sich Mirana sicher, lag auch ihr es ebenso am Herzen. Nun wo sie wieder zurück in England war, sollte es sich für immer entscheiden. Sie wusste, dass ihr Stellvertreter und Hutmacher sie nicht Enttäuschen würde. In beiden Fällen. In ihrem Zimmern angekommen, welche sich in dem höchsten Turm des Schlosses befand, prächtig geschmückt und mit weißem Samt verziert, trat sie zum Fenster und sah hinaus zu dem sich immer weiter ausbreiteten Verschwinden. "Wenn die Erbin nicht heimkehrt, verschwindet unsere Welt und zurück bleibt nur ein weites leeres Feld der endlosen Endlosigkeit", hörte man sie leise zu sich selbst sprechen. Ihr Blick zog sich hinaus in Richtung des Anderlandes. Der Ort, an den sie ihre Schwester vor langer Zeit verbannt hatte. "Oh Iracebeth... Auch du weißt was die Tage bringen werden. Wir haben unsere Bestimmung. Unsere Zeit hier ist nicht für ewig. Wenn du und ich nicht mehr sind... Ist die Verbannung aufgehoben... Der Bube würde dir folgen und deinen Platz einnahmen...Und ich..." Mirana senkte ihr Haupt und schloss ihre Augen. Die Gedanken sendeten in eine weite Ferne.  
"Bitte Alice komm zu uns zurück..."

Währenddessen hatte Alice ihre neue Bekanntschaft in einen kleinen Park, außerhalb der Innenstadt geführt. Dieser war nicht oft besucht und wirkte daher in seiner Haltung und Ansicht wild gewachsen.  
"Als Kind war ich gern hier, wenn meine Mutter zu ihren Besuchen verabredet war, die in den Häusern hier in der Nähe stattfanden. Es war wie ein Abenteuerspielplatz... Kaum wer kommt und kam hier oft her. Hier fühlte ich mich wie in meinem Traum...", erklärte sie Tarrant.  
"Ein Traum?", fragte dieser und besah sich das dicht von Ranken verhangenen eiserne Tor mit den feinen Verschnörkelungen. Sie durchschritten es und folgten einem Weg, der zu einem Bach mit einer kleinen Brücke führte. Es war nicht sehr gepflegt. Verwildert ließ die Natur hier ihren freien Lauf. Dabei besaß dieser Ort auch einen kleinen düsteren Touch.  
"Darf ich fragen was für ein Traum dies war?", führte er fort. /Bitte Alice.../  
Alice blickte ihn an und deutlich sah man in ihrem Gesicht, das sie überlegte. Nach einem Moment löste sie ihren Blick und richtete ihn wieder nach vorne. "Ich erinnre mich nicht mehr. Seit ich England vor zehn Jahren verlassen habe, war er verschwunden... bis auf...", unterbrach sie sich selbst und schüttelte dann wirsch den Kopf. Diese Worte schmerzten den Hutmacher in einer schier nicht enden wollenden Weise. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen ihm gegenüber gebrochen. Sie hatte ihn vergessen. So blieb er stehen und starrte wie gestern in der Gasse zu Boden. Alice hielt ebenfalls an und sah zurück, als sie bemerkte dass ihre Gesellschaft gestoppt hatte. "Was haben Sie?"  
"Etwas zu vergessen, ist etwas Schreckliches, finden Sie nicht...? Es löscht und tötet all das was man versucht hat zu bewahren und tötet mit dieser Gleichgültigkeit die, die hofften für einen wichtig gewesen zu sein... War Ihnen dieser Traum so unwichtig?"  
Ihre Stirn zog sich kraus. Warum nun solche Worte? "Es war immer der Selbe. Als Kind dachte ich, es wäre ein böser Traum..."  
"Aber war er das auch?", hinterfragte er weiter. Sollte er ihr wirklich so unwichtig gewesen sein? War er für sie wirklich nicht mehr als eine Einbildung ihrer Phantasie? Tarrant hob seinen Kopf und schaute in den Himmel, wo ein Schwarm Vögel über ihnen hinweg zog.  
"Ist Ihnen schon einmal der Einfall gekommen, _noch vor dem Frühstück, an nicht weniger als sechs unmögliche Dinge zu denken_?", kommentierte der Hutmacher den Zug nun fast Gedanken verloren. Hörte Alice nun richtig? Dies waren ihre Gedanken und die ihres Vaters. Er pflegte diese vor dem Frühstück zu tätigen. Wie konnte es sein, das dieser Fremde dieselben Gedanken hegte? Tarrant schritt weiter auf die stählerne Brücke zu und somit an Alice vorbei.  
"Ja... Ja durchaus!", gestand sie ohne Umschweife und folgte ihm zugleich."Ich.. .ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie es wäre fliegen zu können... so wie..." Sie richtete ihren Blick nun ebenfalls gen Himmel. "...wie diese Vögel dort oben... Verrückt, oder?"  
"Nein...", entgegnete Tarrant sanft. "Das ist eine grandiose Übung" Sein Blick richtete sich zurück in ihre Richtung. /Ach meine Alice... bitte... Warum tust du mir das an?/  
"_Das ist eine grandiose Übung?_" Ungläubig schaute sie drein bei diesen wieder so vertraut vorkommenden Worten.  
"Wirklich?", erfreute sich Alice allerdings dann doch und neigte ihr Augenmerk ebenfalls zu ihm hinüber. Sein Blick schien verändert. Aber was hatte er zu bedeuten? Was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Eine Befangenheit schlich sich wieder in ihrem Körper hoch. Sie bekam einen sprichwörtlichen Kloß im Hals. Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Aber gleichzeitig, musste sich Alice eingestehen, dass er ihr ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Sicherheit vermittelte, wie auch Sorge. Wie passte das nur zusammen? Und warum grade bei diesem Mann den sie, wie sie glaubte, erst seit gestern kannte?  
"Die meisten um mich herum denken oder dachten, ich sei Dank solcher Dinge verrückt. Sie verstehen, mich nicht glaube ich...", seufzte die junge Frau.  
"Nun vielleicht bedarf es jemanden, der eben so verrückt ist wie Sie, um dies verstehen zu können?", äußerte der Hutmacher sich weiter heran tastend. Seine nun gesprochenen Worte verbesserten Alice Gemüt nicht, im Gegenteil. Wieder legte sich ihre Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten.  
"Vielleicht gibt es so jemanden?", entgegnete sie von ihrer Warte gedankenverloren. Den Kopf neigend besah sie sich das rauschende Bächlein und die wackligen Spiegelbilder, die das Wasser ihnen bot, als sie sich neben ihm stellte und sich auf das Geländer stützte. Dabei betrachtete sie das seine besonders intensiv. Ihr Herz begann merkwürdiger Weise zu pochen, wenn sie dies verfolgte und diese merkwürdigen Fragen damit kombinierte. Warum konnte sie sich nicht erklären.  
"Jemanden aus meinem Traum...", setzte sie wieder an, wenn auch leise. "Und Sie... Sie... Sie..."  
"Ja...?", sprach er nun und weitete erwartungsvoll seine Augen zu dem sich ein ansteigendes Lächeln gesellte. Alice hingegen haderte ihre Worte weiter auszuführen. Das Bild im Bach vor ihr, das sie von ihm sah, schien sich plötzlich zu verändern. War dies Einbildung? Spielte das Wasser einen Streich?  
Sein Zylinder änderte seine Farbe. Es färbte sich in die Töne der Kopfbedeckung, die sie gestern im dem Hutgeschäft gesehen hatte. Seine ganze Erscheinung schien sich zu ändern. Ein sehr blasses Gesicht und unnatürlich rötliches Haar, schien sich aufzubauen. Wirr zu den Seiten. Es war weiter verschwommen, doch war dies eindeutig zu erkennen. Ihr Mund war ein Stück geöffnete und spiegelte ihre Unsicherheit, wie auch Verwirrung der Wahrnehmung dieser absurden Situation wieder. Und sofort erklang die Stimme der ersten Nacht. "Alice!"  
"Und SIE... Sie erinnern mich... an ihn...", begann sie erst hastig, bis sie merkte, dass das Bild, was sie im Wasser gesehen hatte, nicht das widerspiegelte was neben ihr stand. Worauf ihre Stimme immer leiser wurde zum Ende hin. Alice schluckte hart. Tarrant sah sie in diesem Moment schweigend an.  
Erschrocken über sich selbst und über das was sich grade ereignete hatte, schritt Alice etwas zurück.  
"Ich... ich sollte nun besser wieder gehen...", führte sie fast stottern weiter aus und schritt rückwärts.  
"Alice... nein bitte... warten Sie..." Streckte der Hutmacher nun eine Hand zu ihr aus. "Bitte, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe..."  
"Ich werde Ihnen eine neue Teekanne schicken lassen... wenn es das sein sollte. Aber ich sollte nun wirklich besser gehen... Meine Schwester wartet sicher bereits auf mich und..." Weiter und weiter trugen ihre Füße sie zurück zum Ein- und Ausganges des Parks.  
"Nein... ich, wir brauche Ihre Hilfe. Ihr Traum... dein Traum... es ist... es ist nicht nur ein Traum...", folgte er ihr und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. Doch Alice hielt nicht an. Im Gegenteil. Es wurde ihr zuviel.  
"Hören Sie auf... Dieser Traum ist fort... Mein Verstand spielt mir Streiche... Streiche seit ich wieder hier bin..." Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen, sodass sie ihre Hände an diesen presste. Alice drehte sie sich gänzlich um und bewegte sich schnelleren Schrittes hinaus. Doch Tarrant ließ nicht locker.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, war Michael grade auf dem Weg nach Hause und passierte mit seiner Kutsche den Park, in dem sich das Szenarium abspielte. Sogleich erkannte er seine Verlobte und ließ den Kutscher anhalten.  
"Alices Liebes...?" Ohne zu zögern entstieg er seiner Kutsche und eilte ihr entgegen. So war es auch nicht zu verhindern, das Michael nun dem fremden Mann wahr nahm, der seiner bald Angetrauten gefolgt war.  
"Micheal?," sprach Alice erleichtert, wenn auch überrascht und drückt sich in seine Arme.  
Der Hutmacher blieb abrupt stehen, als auch er Michael erblickte und vor allem Alice Reaktion auf diesen. /Nein... Alice.../ Sein Herz glaubte zu zerspringen, bei dem was er nun mit ansehen musste und seine Kieferknochen begannen zu mahlen. Sein Atem wurde ein weiteres Mal schwer.  
"Wer sind Sie, Mr.? Sie haben es wohl auf meine Verlobte abgesehen? Aber wagen Sie es sicht nicht ihr zu nahe zu kommen! Dann werde ich mich vergessen! Ich bin Anwalt und das kann Sie sehr teuer zu stehen kommen... Ein Glück, das ich genau im richtigen Moment hier vorbei gefahren bin", bedrohte er Tarrant und beschützte gleichzeitig Alice, mit einer sehr aggressiven Stimme. Der Hutmacher jedoch hob nur wortlos und keine Furcht vor Micheal zeigend den Kopf etwas in die Höhe.  
"Nicht Micheal... lass ihn...", mischte sich nun Alice ein und zog ihren Verlobten zurück zur Kutsche. "Es ist nicht so wie du denkst... Er hat mir nichts getan..." Einen kurzen und letzten sehr bedauernden Blick an ihren Fremden gerichtet, schüttelte Alice kaum wahrnehmbar ihren Kopf und gab Tarrant damit eine fast unscheinbare Aussage. So bestieg sie dann Michaels Wagen. Der junge Mann, den sie am Tor zurück ließ, hatte ihren Blick sehr wohl verstanden. Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig, als der Kutsche darauf nachzusehen.  
Erleichtert atmete Alice tief aus. Doch wirklich sicher fühlte sie sich dennoch nicht. Eher beschlich sie das Gefühl nicht richtig gehandelt zu haben. Wehmut und ein fast stechender ´Schmerz ´in ihrer Brust stellten sich ein. Worauf sie sogleich aus dem Fenster sah. So fanden ihre Augen was sie erhofft hatten zu sehen. Die immer kleiner werdender Gestalt des Mannes, der ihr noch immer von dem Punkt aus nach sah, an dem sie ihn verlassen hatte. Dieser Anblick, je kleiner er auch wurde, verstärkte die Gefühle, die sie nun empfand immer mehr. Strähnen ihres blonden Haares tanzten im Wind und peitschten durch ihr Gesicht, während die holprige Fahrt ihr übriges tat. Erst nachdem sie abgebogen waren, ließ sich Alice wieder in die Polster der Kutsche sinken.  
"Keine Sorge er kann uns nicht folgen...", bemerkte Michael. Doch Ihre Gedanken kreisten und auch das Gefühlchaos in ihr ebbte nicht ab. Dabei ging sie nicht auf die Worte ihres Verlobten ein. Denn wäre Alice froh gewesen, wenn er ihnen hätte folgen können? Hatten all die Zufälle einen Zusammenhang? Könnte ihr Traum ihr Antworten bringen?


	4. Der Beschluss der Familie

Kapitel 4: Der Beschluss der Familie

Das Bild, welches sie im Wasser gesehen hatte, ging nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Doch blieb es dort ebenso verschwommen, wie sie es in dem kleinen Bächlein gesehen hatte. Alice versuchte es sich zu erklären, doch leider setzte sich das Puzzle nicht zusammen. Michael hatte sie derweil sicher nach Hause gebracht. Sie brauchte nun Ruhe, wie er der Meinung war. Später würde er Lowell und ihre Schwester über diesen Vorfall informieren. Er und seine Verlobte gingen in den kleinen Teesalon, wo er Alice bat sich zu setzten und ihm genauestens zu unterrichten was geschehen war. Wer dieser fremde Mann war und vor allem warum sie sich in seiner Gegenwart aufhielt? Indessen orderte er bei dem Hausmädchen Tee zur Beruhigung.  
"Nun Alice, ich bin ganz Ohr...", begann er.  
Die junge Frau hingegen hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis Michael über alles, was seit ihrer Rückkehr passiert war, in Kenntnis zu setzten. Zu genau war ihr bewusst, dass er es sowieso nicht verstehen würde. Schließlich hatte sie mit ihm zuvor auch nie über ihre Wünsche und Vorstellungen geredet. Außerhalb Englands waren ihre Gespräche anders ausgerichtet gewesen. Persönliches blieb außen vor.  
"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden... Zudem ist nichts geschehen", sprach sie dann, blickte ihn dabei allerdings nicht an. Die Haltung der kleinen Schwester Margarets wirkte sogar eher abweisend.  
"Alice! Nichts geschehen? Du willst nicht darüber reden? Ich habe dich bei einem fremden Mann gesehen! Vor dem du scheinbar sogar geflüchtet bist! Oder warum warst du so froh mich zu sehen und hast dich in meinen Arme geworfen?", folgte es sogleich von Mr. Cromwell in einen nicht sehr gediegenen Tonfall.  
"Er hat mir nichts getan! Ich war es die seine Teekanne zerbrochen hatte! Er ist nicht von hier und ich habe ihn nur herum geführt. Ich war nur etwas verwirrt. Das ist alles... Ihn trifft keine Schuld." Wenn Alice eine Sache wusste, dann die, das Michael nicht lange zauderte um jemanden zu verklagen und im schlimmsten Fall vor Gericht zu zerren. Er besaß zwar noch keine eigene Kanzlei, aber dafür gab es ja auch immer noch Lowell, der solch eine sein Eigen nennen konnte. Und dies konnte sie nicht zulassen. Ganz gleich wie viel Unerklärliches heute geschehen war und ganz egal das dieser Fremde auch bei ihr hunderte von Fragen ausgelöst hatte, wollte Alice auf keinen Fall, das dieser ein Opfer Michaels Überempfindlichkeit wurde. Der junge Mann seufzte schwer und rieb sich die Schläfe.  
"Alice... Liebes... Versteh es bitte. Du brauchst nicht versuchen diesen Mann mit Phantasien zu beschützen... Eine Teekanne... hm...", belächelte er kopfschüttelnd.  
"Ich soll ihn nicht mit meiner Phantasie beschützen? Denkst du etwa ich habe diese Teekanne nur erfunden?", äußerte Alice nun mehr als empört.  
"Kannst du dir vorstellen was hätte passieren können, wäre ich nicht zufällig vorbei gekommen? Er ist gefährlich!" Weiter schüttelte er seinen Kopf und begann wie ein Tiger auf und ab zu laufen. Alice Protest ignorierte er absichtlich. "Nicht auszumalen, was er dir hätte alles antun können..."  
"Michael! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich habe es mir nicht ausgedacht! Ich schulde ihm wirklich eine Neue... Und er ist nicht! gefährlich! Denke ich...", verteidigte die junge Frau sich selbst, wie auch den Hutmacher immer mehr aufgebrachter. Kurz wischte sich Michael über den Mund, wie wenn er es morgens prüfend nach der Rasur tätigte.  
"Ich habe so sehr gehofft, dass unsere Rückkehr nicht so verlaufen würde. Nachdem was mir Lowell von früheren Tagen von hier berichtet hatte, war ich froh, dass ich eine andere Alice kennen lernte. Frei von solchen absurden und unmöglichen Dingen und Phantasien."  
"Frei von solchen absurden und unmöglichen Dingen und Phantasien?", wiederholte Alice mehr und mehr erzürnt. "Mein Vater lehrte mich das nichts unmöglich ist, wenn man nur fest daran glaubte. Er dachte bereits beim Frühstück an nicht weniger als sechs unmögliche Dinge!"  
"Alice! Dein Vater war ein guter Mann, aber...", beendete er seinen Satz nicht da Pferdegewieher an ihr Ohr drang und man hörte wie eine Kutsche vor dem Haus stoppte.  
"Das werden Margaret und Lowell sein...", atmete er kurz auf.  
Alice hingegen erhob sich und trat zum Türbogen.  
"Ich bin müde... Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer...", bekundete sie ihrem Verlobten. Ihr war derartiges Gerede zu unnütz. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er ihr nicht glauben würde. Michael drehte sich zu der Blondine als sie ging.  
"Ja, ja, tu dies. Ich lasse dir den Tee auf dein Zimmer bringen und komme später noch mal zu dir."  
"Wie du meinst...", antwortete sie einzigst. Auch wartete sie das Eintreten ihrer Schwester und dessen Mann nicht ab und stieg recht geschwind die Stufen empor. Kaum das sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte und sich in diesem befand, lehnte sie sich kurz an die geschlossenen Tür. Nun war es Alice, die sich eines tiefen und besorgten Seufzers entbehren musste.  
/Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen... Wäre ich nicht fort, hätte Michael nie etwas davon erfahren und ich womöglich Antworten erhalten.../ Ging es ihr durch den Kopf. /Er sagte, er brauche meine Hilfe...? Hilfe wofür? Es konnte sich unmöglich nur um eine stupide Teekanne handeln. Er sagte es sei nicht nur ein Traum...? Was ist und war es denn dann?/  
Wieder folgte der schwere Atemausstoß. Was sollte sie nun tun? Wo war ihr mysteriöser Freund nur jetzt grade? Alice trat zu ihre Kommode und besah sich erneut die kleinen Figuren, die diese schmückten. Während sie den Porzellanzylinder beäugelte, spürte sie wie ihr Herz zu pochen begann. Dasselbe Pochen und derselbe Gedankenlauf, wie vor wenigen Stunden im Park.

Nichts ahnend betraten Mr. und Mrs. Manchester ihr Haus und begrüßten Michael freundlich. Wobei sie jedoch rasch feststellten, dass dessen Laune nicht eben so erfreulich wirkte, wie die ihre. Beide erkundigten sich sogleich ob etwas vorgefallen war und der angehende Anwalt bat sie darauf ebenfalls mit einer einladenden Handbewegung in den Teesalon. Kurz und in seiner Version des Geschehens, erzählte er ihnen was sich abgespielt hatte. Margaret war entsetzt und Lowell befürwortete Michaels Verhalten und Denkweise bezüglich dieses aufdringlichen Fremden.  
"Ich habe so sehr gehofft, dass es vorbei für sie wäre... Das es nur eine Laune der Kindheit und Unwissenheit war. Vater hatte sie immer unterstützt. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler...? Vielleicht haben wir uns alle getäuscht...?", gestand Margaret betrübt ein.  
"Es kann nicht normal sein, dass kaum, das sie wieder einen Fuß auf englischen Boden setzt, es wieder beginnt...", warf Lowell dazwischen. "Sie ist kein junges Mädchen von neunzehn mehr..."  
Michael nickte bekräftigend.  
"Eben der Meinung bin ich auch! So viel Phantasie ist nicht mehr Gesund. Erstrecht nicht wenn sie damit einen Mann beschützen will, der ihr klar erkenntlich Schaden einbringen wollte... Oder es bereits schon tat", schnaufte er darauf.  
"Es wäre vielleicht sehr sinnig, auch wenn ich dies sehr ungern in Betracht ziehe, sie dies bezüglich von einem Speziallisten untersuchen zu lassen...?", schlug Lowell den anderen vor und tätigte mittlerweile dasselbe auf und ab Laufen, wie Michael vorher.  
"Ein Nervenarzt?", verstand Margaret sogleich und sah ihren Mann mit großen Augen entsetzt an.  
"Ja, daran dachte ich auch...", fügte Michael sogleich hinzu. "Nicht auszumalen wie es sich, wenn man nichts dagegen unternimmt, auf das Geschäft auswirken könnte...?"  
"Nein! Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal mit ihr reden?", beschwichtigte Alices Schwester die Männer. "Ich möchte nicht, das es so weit kommen muss! Sie ist meine Schwester. Es wäre auch nicht gut für den Namen und das Ansehen des Geschäftes wenn man erführe, dass einer der Eigentümer sich in ärztlicher Behandlung befände, bezüglich ihrer Nerven."  
Lowell kniete sich zu seiner Frau hinunter, die sich in einen Sessel hatte sinken lassen. Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand.  
"Margaret, Liebling. Denkst du denn wirklich wir würden ihr Böses wollen? Ich oder Michael? Wir sind doch eine Familie oder werden es alle bald sein... Würde ich denn je etwas in Erwägung ziehen, was dir oder Alice schaden würde? Es wäre doch nur für ein paar Stunden. Zum Abendessen ist sie wieder hier. Keiner wird etwas davon mitbekommen. Ich kenne den Arzt, er ist verschwiegen. Man kann ihm vertrauen...", redete Lowell auf seine Gattin ein. Michael konnte nur nickend zustimmen, wobei er innerlich listig grinste. Resignierend seufzte die Hausherrin und nickte.  
"Du hast vielleicht Recht... Aber was ist wenn sie sie da behalten? Alice ist nicht verrückt!"  
"Aber nein natürlich ist sie das nicht", versicherte Michael. "Aber schaden wird ihr diese in Augenscheinnahme auch nicht..."  
"In Ordnung", gab sich die ebenfalls blonde Frau geschlagen. Dennoch bestand Margaret darauf mit Alice zu reden. Versprach dabei allerdings, ihr nichts von diesem Gespräch zu verraten, um sie nicht unnötig weiter aufzuregen.

So klopfte die Ältere wenig später an die Tür des Zimmers ihrer Schwester. Keine Reaktion folgte von der anderen Seite. Langsam öffnete sie darauf dennoch die Tür und spähte hinein.  
"Alice? Darf ich herein?"  
"Michael hat es euch erzählt nicht wahr?", brachte es Alice direkt auf den Punkt. Ihre Schwester, die diesen Abend aus dem Seufzen wohl nicht mehr heraus kam, betrat nun das Zimmer gänzlich und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Ich habe es mir nicht eingebildet oder irgendwen mit meiner Phantasie beschützt! Es ist die Wahrheit! Michael darf Mr. Hightopp nichts antun..."  
"Hightopp? Eigenartiger Name...", bemerkte Margaret beiläufig. "Aber Alice... Michael sorgt sich doch nur um dein Wohl. Wir alle tun dies!"  
"Wenn Vater doch nur hier wäre... Er würde mich verstehen", antwortete Alice unberücksichtig auf die Worte ihrer Schwester.  
"Aber er wüsste auch wann genug ist. Sonst hätte er nicht den Weg gehen können, den er gegangen war..."  
"Er war sich selbst treu. Für ihn war nichts unmöglich und das weißt du!", beharrte Alice direkt.  
"Aber Träume bleiben Träume. Sie sind nicht real. Man darf sich nicht von ihnen beherrschen lassen. Und ab und zu muss man sie auch aufgeben...", sprach Margaret mit Trauer in der Stimme. Alice wusste ganz genau was sie damit gemeint hatte. Schließlich waren sie und Lowell bereits so viele Jahre verheiratet und noch immer Kinderlos. So war es nun an Alice zu seufzen.  
"Warum gibst du deinen Traum auf? Ich habe meinen verloren. Verloren, als ich England verließ, weil ich dachte er wäre schlecht. Aber ich irre mich, so scheint es mir immer mehr. Ich glaube, das mein Traum die Antwort auf alle Fragen bringen kann... Antworten auf das was ich im Wasser sah und warum ich mich so zu diesem Fremden hingezogen fühle... Es muss einen Zusammenhang geben.", eröffnete sie Margaret ehrlich und ohne einen Gedanken an die Folgen. Nun weiteten sich die Augen von Alice` Schwester ein weiteres Mal. Hatte sie es nun richtig vernommen? Alice fühlte sich zu diesem Mann, der ihr scheinbar gefährlich war, angezogen? Hatten Lowell und Michael etwa wirklich Recht? Begann Alice ihren Verstand zu verlieren?  
"Stell dir vor es gäbe einen Ort, an dem nichts so scheint wie es ist?", äußerte sich Alice weiter und besah sich dabei wieder einmal ihre Porzellanfiguren. "An dem ein weißes Kaninchen mit einer Weste und Jacke bekleidet ist...", lächelte die jüngere blonde Frau und erzählte wie als würde sie bereits wieder träumen. "Und eine blaue Raupe eine Wasserpfeife raucht... Ich sehe diese deutlich vor mir... Sie wird... Nein sie wurde zu einem schönen Schmetterling..." Alice legte ihre Stirn aufs Neue nachdenklich in Falten. Was redete sie da nur? "Und sie hat bestimmt auch einen Namen... Ihr Name ist...ist..."  
Margaret konnte kaum fassen, was vor ihr mit ihrer Schwester passierte. Sie legte die Finger ihrer rechten Hand an ihre Lippen und versuchte sich ihre schmerzliche Erschütterung nicht aus ihrem Gesicht anmerken zu lassen. Kurz zögernd, fasste sie Alice dann allerdings an die Schulter, um sie zu unterbrechen, worauf Alice sich ein Stück zu ihr drehte  
"Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du dich etwas erholst und wir morgen weiter darüber reden, ja? Trink deinen Tee", schlug sie der Kleinen vor, da sie gesehen hatte, dass das Hausmädchen ihr welchen gebracht hatte. "Er wird dir gut tun und morgen werden wir sehen wie es weiter geht." Margaret gab einen Kuss auf ihr lockiges weiches Haar und verließ darauf das Zimmer wieder. Ihr Herz schmerzte. Alice hatte kein Wort mehr an ihre Schwester verloren gehabt, als diese sich verabschiedete.  
Mrs. Manchester nickte, als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, Michael der im Flur auf sie gewartet hatte, nur leicht zu und gab damit ihr Einverständnis. Zu deutlich konnte Cromwell anhand der Mimik seiner Schwägerin in Spe erkennen, wie das Gespräch wohl verlaufen war. Somit war es beschlossene Sache. Morgen früh sollte eine Kutsche kommen und Alice nach North Gravesend bringen. Lowell hatte sich derweil bereits mit seinem ´Freund´, dem hiesigen Arzt telefonisch in Verbindung gesetzt und alles arrangiert. So fiel der Beschluss.


	5. Der Traum

Kapitel 5: Der Traum

Der Hutmacher, welcher derweil an einem anderen Ort aus Alice` vergangenen Tagen, ohne Maskerade verweilte, saß stumm und mit tief gesenktem Kopf in einer Ecke nahe eines fast bis zur Zimmerdecke reichenden Spiegels. Er hatte die Hände an seiner Brust gekreuzt und es wirkte, als würde er schlafen. Denn seit seiner Rückkehr von dem Treffen mit Alice hatte er sich nicht mehr gerührt. Mally, die sich wieder bei ihrem Freund befand, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Er reagierte nicht auf sie. Was war nur bei dem Treffen geschehen? Überlegend lief sie vor dem hohen Spiegel auf und ab. Einen Augenblick sah sie an diesem hinauf. Seine Spiegelscheibe begann sich überraschend in wellenartigen Bewegungen zu regen. Und das nächste was geschah war, dass das Antlitz der weißen Königin auf der andere Seite des Spiegels erschien. Die Maus wollte grade das Wort erheben, doch Mirana deutete ihr mit einem Finger an den Lippen an, sie solle es nicht tun. So blieb die Haselmaus stumm. Mirana wandte ihr Augenmerk zum Hutmacher und ihr Gesicht zeigte ein deutlich bewegtes Mitgefühl für dessen Kummer. Ruhig sah sie ihn weiter an, ohne das er sich bewegte. Die kleine weiße Maus blickte zwischen der Königin und dem Hutmacher hin und her.  
Doch dieser begann urplötzlich zu sprechen und seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück anzuheben, aber ohne dass man sein Gesicht ganz erfassen konnte. Es wirkte wie das Bild, das er geboten hatte als er in der Gasse gestanden war. "Sie hat mich vergessen..."  
Mirana lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. /Aber nein... Tief in ihrem Herzen ist alles noch vorhanden. Aber ihr Verstand wehrt sich, er verschließt es. Schuld ist diese Welt in der sie wieder ist. Sie lässt sie vergessen/, entgegnete sie, ohne das auch nur eine Bewegung auf ihren Lippen zu sehen war.  
"Die Erinnerung ist zu schwach...", kam es weiter leise vom Hutmacher, wobei seine Stimme wie die eines kleinen Jungen klang.  
/Aber sie ist da. Und sie versucht hervor zu kommen. Ich habe Vertrauen in sie. Und in dich. Ich weiß doch wie es um dein Inneres bestimmt ist mein lieber Freund./  
"Mein Inneres...", folgte es kurz wiederholend. Diese Fetzten des Hutmachers an Worten überforderten Mally, die dieser Unterhaltung ansatzweise versuchte zu folgen.  
/Aber lass es auch die Person wissen für die du dich verschrieben hast.../  
Doch nun sollte keine Reaktion mehr von Seiten des Hutmachers folgen. Wieder verfiel er ins Schweigen. Nur eine einzelne Träne rann an seiner Wange herab und blitzte im Schein der untergehenden Sonne auf. Dieses Bild sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Eine Geste die man nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Alice hingegen vermutete nichts von dem was um sie herum geschah und geschehen sollte. Zu sehr nahm sie da,s was sie mit Tarrant erlebt hatte, ein. Die folgende Nacht sollte dies sogar noch fördern. Nachdem sie recht schnell eingeschlafen war, fand sie sich kurz darauf auf einem großen Feld wieder. Doch schien nichts um sie herum zu sein, außer ein endloser kalter Nebel, der sie umspielte. Es war finster und freudlos. Ein Zustand, welcher ihr Gefühl ihr sagen ließ, dass dieser nicht so sein durfte. Das Leben war verdorrt, die Flora verwelkt. Alice beschlich eine nicht erklärliche Angst. Immer wieder sah sie sich um. War denn niemand anders hier? Sollte das ihr Traum von einst gewesen sein? Das konnte Alice nicht glauben.  
"Hallo?", rief sie einmal laut und deutlich, wobei ihre Stimme schallend wiederhalte. Doch es folgte keine Antwort. Langsam schritt sie voran. Die Augen wachsam und suchend.  
"Ist hier jemand?", erklang das Echo wieder. Alice Gefühl wurde immer mulmiger. Aus dem Nichts des Nebels, der sich aus heiterem Himmel etwas lüftete, erleuchteten urplötzlich Abdrücke von Schuhen auf dem steinigen Weg auf dem Alice wandelte. Mehr als überrascht sah sie dem bunten Lichterspiel, von dem sie nicht erklären konnte woher dieses so nichts ahnend kam, zu, wie es sich fortzog, wie als wolle es ihr sagen "Folge uns". Eine Moment betrachtete sie das Theater vor sich skeptisch, tat dann aber worum man sie bat. So hüpfte sie von einem ´Lichtschuh´ zum Nächsten. Ein ganze Stück trug es sich fort .Wohin? Das wusste sie nicht. Mit einem Mal jedoch, blieb Alice stehen. Am Wegesrand erfassten ihre Augen eine steinerne Gestalt. Es sah aus wie eine Figur aus einem Garten. Ein Kaninchen. Eingefangen in dem Moment der Bewegung. Einer Bewegung, als würde es vor etwas weg zu hüpfen versuchen. Auch wenn der Stein grau und lieblos war, erkannte man, dass dieses Kaninchen so bekleidet war, wie Alice es ihrer Schwester beschrieben hatte. Eine Weste und Jacke. In der linken Hand zusätzlich eine Taschenuhr. Ähnlich der die Tarrant auch sein Eigen nannte. Alice verstand nicht warum das Kaninchen gemeißelt wurde und dort stand. Oder war es womöglich gar nicht erarbeitet? Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Bildnis. Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand ihm entgegen, um es zu berühren. Doch sobald ihre Fingerspitzen den rauen Stein unter sich spürten, zerfiel alles zu Staub. Aus Schreck wich Alice. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Ihr Herzschlag begann sich zu beschleunigen. Wieder wandte sich der Kopf hastig in alle Richtungen und wie von Zauberhand, war sie schlagartig von zig dieser versteinerten Kreaturen umringt. Ein weiterer Hase mit einer Teetasse in der Hand. Ein Zwillingspärchen von zwei pummligen Jungen. Eine grinsende Katze. Ein Dodo. usw. Alle waren sie aus Stein und ihre Gesichter zeichnete eben so eine Furcht, wie das von Alice. Wie das Kaninchen eben waren diese in der Bewegung eingemauert gewesen. Vor was oder wem wollten sie flüchten? Desto mehr sie sich umsah, umso eindringlicher wurde ihr Gefühl das eine Figur fehlte. Behutsam, aus Angst noch weitere Figuren in Staub zu verwandeln, schlängelte sich Alice durch die Reihen. Der erleuchtete Weg begann aufs Neue und führte die junge Frau zu einer weiteren Einöde. Dort waren vier Tische verschiedenster Art zusammengestellt und aufgebaut gewesen, umringt von kleinen unterschiedlichen Stühlen und Hockern. Am Ende der Tafel stand ein großer dunkelgrauer abgedroschener Stuhl. Im Hintergrund wirkte es, als stünden dort Ruinen einer ehemaligen Windmühle. Das Geschirr auf den Tischen war zerbrochen. Das Gebäck verschimmelt. Ihr inneres Unwohlsein nahm mehr und mehr zu. Aber auch ihr Herz erfühlte sich mit dieser Sehnsucht, die sie bei dem Spiegelbild im Wasser empfunden hatte. Eine Sehnsucht wonach? Oder nach wem? Weiter betrachtete sie das was aufgetischt vor ihr lag. Alice Augen weiteten sich etwas, als diese die Scherben derselben Teekanne ausfindig machten, wie von dieser, die sie zerstört hatte.  
"Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. "Tarrant?", rief sie sogleich laut und ließ ihren Blick dabei umher gleiten. Ein weiteres Mal erhielt sie nichts außer Stille als Antwort.  
Dies konnte unmöglich der Ort ihres Traumes aus vergangen Tagen sein. Denn so etwas würde sie sich nicht erträumen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das stand bald völlig außer Frage. Die Steinfiguren, sie waren ihr vertraut gewesen und dennoch überwand sie nicht die Grenze der vollkommenen Erklärung. Achtsam nahm sie eine der Scherben der Kanne in die Hand und sogleich ertönte: "Alice!" So ließ sie automatisch das Bruchstück fallen und drehte sich um. "Ja?" Aber niemand war zu sehen. "Alice!", schallte es aus der anderen Richtung. Sofort wandte sie den Kopf zurück. "Alice!", kam es wieder aus der Richtung zuvor. "Alice!", erklang es hinter ihr. "Alice!", rief man ihren Namen aus der Front. Immer hektischer werdend versuchte sie sich allen Rufen zu zuwenden. Die Rufe wurde mehr und immer schneller. Dazu gesellten sich Äußerungen wie: "Wir brauchen dich!" und "Komm zu uns zurück!", aber auch "Lass uns nicht im Stich!". Die Stimmen wurden lauter, verschiedener und immer aufdringlicher. Alice wusste nicht mehr was um sie herum passierte und versuchte sich von diesem Ort wieder zu entfernen. Doch es half nichts. Wie Leim klebten die Rufe und Bitten gebündelt mit ihrem Namen an ihren Fersen.  
Wieder presste die junge Frau ihre Hände an ihren Kopf und verschloss damit gleichzeitig ihre Ohren. Ihre Augen kniff sie fest zusammen.  
"Aufhören! Hört auf!", verlangte sie nun ebenso energisch zurück. "Alice! Bitte komm zu mir zurück...", erklang es nun zärtlich und mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Anstoß der Zunge in der Stimme. Ruckartig öffnete sie die Augen. "Alice?", folgte ihr Name weiter. Doch unvermutet hatte sich der Klang der Stimme erneut verändert. Sie kannte sie.  
"Alice Liebes, bist du schon wach?" Ein hölzernes Klopfen gesellte sich hinzu. Alice blinzelte und fand sich in ihrem Zimmer im Haus ihrer Schwester wieder. Aufrecht sitzend in ihrem Bett. Nochmals erklang das Klopfen. Es war Michael.


	6. Nach North Gravesend

Kapitel 6: Nach North Gravesend

"Alles war nur ein Traum... Ich bin wieder hier", schluckte die Blondine und sprach sich beruhigend zu.  
"Alice, darf ich eintreten?", hörte man die Männerstimme wieder erklingen. Die grade erwachte Frau rieb sich die Schläfe und versuchte ihren Atem zu dämpfen.  
"Einen Moment bitte...", äußerte sie in Richtung der Tür. Nun blieb ihr keine Zeit weiter über ihren Traum nach zudenken. So verließ sie ihr Bett und streifte sich ihren Morgenmantel über, um kurz darauf Michael die Tür zu öffnen. Dieser begrüßte sie mit einem freudigen Lächeln und enterte ihr Zimmer.  
"Wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen? Du wirkst entgeistert?", entging es ihm nicht.  
"Ich... ähm, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur noch tief und fest am schlafen gewesen, verzeih. Ich war sehr erschöpft."  
Er hielt sein Lächeln, wenngleich dieses sehr gespielt wirkte.  
"Ich verstehe. Nun, dann sollten wir uns nun beeilen. Die Kutsche wartet bereits."  
"Kutsche? Wohin soll es denn gehen?" Alice verstand nicht. Die Tür schließend drehte sie sich in Michaels Richtung und sah zu, wie er ihre Vorhänge öffnete. Unmittelbar dass das Licht das Zimmer erhellte, fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrer Kommode. Sie schluckte und ihr Mund öffnete sich etwas. Die Porzellanfigur des Kaninchens war zunichte gemacht und an Stelle dieser fand sich nur noch ein Häufchen feinsten Porzellanstaubes. Mit ungläubigem Blick trat sie näher zu dem Holzschränkchen. Michael achtete nicht darauf.  
"Ich möchte dich jemanden vorstellen. Es dauert nicht lange... Glaube mir. Bis zum Abendessen werden wir wieder hier sein.", erläuterte er seiner Verlobten. Aber diese hörte ihm nicht zu. /Wie kann das nur möglich sein?/, fragte sich Alice. Nur zu genau wusste sie auf was diese Andeutung ansprach.  
"Michael...? Siehst du das hier?"  
"Hm?", wandte dieser sich nun vom Fenster zu ihr um. "Was soll ich sehen?"  
"Die Figur... Sie ist fort...", antwortete sie ihm und deutete auf das Häufchen Staub. Michael schritt zu ihr um es näher zu betrachten.  
"Und? Da hast du oder das Zimmermädchen wohl nicht sorgfältig genug aufgepasst beim Staubwischen...", zuckte er desinteressiert mit den Schultern.  
"Was? Aber ich war das nicht? Nicht hier... Nicht mit Absicht. Ich wusste doch nicht...", verstummte ihr Ton zum Ende hin.  
"Nicht hier? Nicht mit Absicht...? Alice wovon redest du?", stutzte er nun doch.  
"Gestern Nacht... Ich war zurück in meinem Traum.. glaube ich zumindest... Ich habe die Steinfigur des Kaninchens berührt und sie ist zu Staub zerfallen... einem samtigen, feinem Staub... Und meine Figur hier nun auch...", starrte Alice weiter auf das ehemalige Tierchen. "Das kann kein Zufall sein..." Die Blondine vergaß in ihrer tranceartigen Redensweise wem sie das alles grade erzählte.  
"Alice!", unterbracht sie Michael forsch und augenblicklich. "Bitte höre auf dir einzubilden das diese Phantasien echt sein!"  
"Ich bilde mir dies nicht ein Michael!", konterte sie eben so forsch zurück. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde deine Bekanntschaft heute nicht kennenlernen können. Ich habe etwas anders zu erledigen...", bekundete sie ihrem Verlobten und trat an ihm vorbei. Doch kaum das sie den Ansatz tätigte, packte Michael Alice augenblicklich hart am Oberarm und drehte sie unsanft zurück zu sich um.  
"Au! Michael?", verzog sie schmerzlich das Gesicht.

In diesem Moment öffnete jemand anders blitzartig seine Augen. Dabei richtete er sich von seinem Schneidersitz, in den er sich auf den alten Parkettboden niedergelassen hatte, auf.  
"Hutmacher, was hast du?", erschrak Mally.  
"Alice!", war das einzige was er antwortete.

"Was soll das? Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!", bemühte sich Alice Michael zu entziehen. Nur war dessen Griff stärker.  
"Du wirst mit mir mitkommen! Hast du verstanden? Ich werde doch nicht zulassen, dass alles wofür ich meine Zeit geopfert habe, das Geschäft, durch deine kranken Einbildung zunichte gemacht werden!", knurrte er nun mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen. So hatte Alice Michael noch nie erlebt, was sie sichtlich entsetzte. Mit seinen Worten war ihr aber nun klar geworden auf was er wirklich aus war. Und dies war nicht sie oder ihr Wohl. Wieder bemühte sie sich mit aller Kraft sich von ihm loszureißen.  
"Nein! Das werde ich nicht!", weigerte sie sich strickt weiter. Doch eh sie sich nun versah, spürte sie nur noch einen weiteren harten Schmerz. Mit vollster Wucht hatte Michael ausgeholt und Alice direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen.

"ALICE!", schrie der Hutmacher, als er spürte das was etwas geschehen war.  
"Hutmacher! Sag uns endlich was mit Alice ist?", bettelte Mallymkun nun regelrecht, da sie die Reaktionen des Hutmachers nicht einordnen konnte.  
"Sie ist in Gefahr! Wir müssen zu ihr! Sofort! Schnell Mally! Grinser?", orderte er darauf ernst und mit fester Stimme an.  
"Jaaa...", erklang schon fast entspannt aus dem Nichts, bis sich die pelziges Gestalt zusammensetzte.  
"Du solltest ihr das letzte Mal folgen. Du weißt wo sie sich befindet, wo sie wohnt... Geh und siehe nach was man Alice antut!"  
Mallys Mimik war verwirrt. Woher konnte er sich so sicher sein? Hatte sie zudem doch nie verstanden, was er an dieser Person fand. In ihren Augen war Alice herzlos und unreif, ganzgleich wie viele Jahre älter sie nun geworden war. Vergangenes war geschehen und sie hatte alles nur zu genau mit erlebt. Ginge es nicht um ihre Heimat, bliebe Alice ihr schnuppe.

Ohne zu zögern verschwand die Katze wieder, um sich kurz darauf in Alice Zimmer einzufinden. Die Augen, die in der hintersten Zimmerecke unmerklich erschien, glaubten nicht was sie sahen. Der Schlag war so intensiv gewesen, das Alice daraufhin zu Boden sackte und sich über die Lippe strich die aufgeplatzt war.  
"Ich bringe dich persönlich nach North Gravesend... Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt!" Mit vor Wut zitternden Händen und einer leichten Panik, holte er aus seiner Jackentasche ein Fläschchen und ein Stofftuch heraus. Den Inhalt des Flakons träufelte er schnell auf das Taschentuch.  
"Was? Nach North Gravesend? In eine Nervenheilanstalt?", schockierte es Alice, während sie genau sah was Michael tat. Ohne Umschweife versuchte sie sich wieder aufzuraffen, um aus dem Zimmer zu flüchten. Vergeblich. So schnell wie Michael sie wieder im Griff hatte, so schnell drückte man ihr auch das Tuch mit Chloroform aufs Gesicht. Erst zappelte sie noch einen Augenblick, doch dann gab sie auf und sank wie leblos in Michaels Arme.

Die Grinsekatze hatte genug gesehen und kehrte damit zum Hutmacher zurück. In einem kleinen Nebelkreis erschien sie an seiner Seite und berichtete ihm was sie gesehen und gehört hatte. Noch bevor Grinser endete, verfärbten sich die Augen von Tarrant in das angsterfüllende orange-rot und seine Stirn zog sich düster zusammen. Aber auch die Farben, die seine Augen ober- und unterhalb zierten, wechselten ebenso und wurden schwarz. "Das Spiel hat begonnen!", zischte er wutentbrannt. Auch hatte die Katze ihm den Ort genannt an den Micheal Alice bringen wollten und Tarrant kannte diesen Namen. Er hatte ihn bereits auf einem Schild gelesen gehabt, auf seinem Weg hier zu seinem Versteck und würde eben genau bei diesem auf den Auslöser seiner Wut warten.

Michael trug Alice indessen, so wie sie war, bekleidet im Morgenmantel und Nachtgewand, hinunter in die Kutsche. Margaret sah dem nur von ihrem Fenster aus mit Lowell zu. Es brach ihr das Herz, das es soweit kommen musste. Der Himmel musste seine Sonnenstrahlen ebenfalls aufgeben und den immer dunkler werdenden Wolken weichen, die sich zu einem Unwetter formten. Er gab den Befehl zur Abfahrt nachdem auch er eingestiegen war. Man hörte ein "Hüja" und die Pferde setzten sich in Bewegung. Es fing an zu regnen. Großen Tropfen fielen vom Himmel, die sich rasant vermehrten. Begleitet wurde dies durch immer gleichmäßig erklingenden Donner und Blitzen. Im völligen Glauben des Rechtes, lehnte sich Michael zurück und besah sich seine Verlobte, die ihm gegenüber auf der Bank lag. "Muss es denn ausgerechnet jetzt regnen? Ich hasse das englische Wetter... Los Kutscher beeil dich!", trieb er an. Nach North Gravesend waren es ungefähr zwanzig Minuten Fahrt. Die Route sollte an den westlichen Rand von London, in angrenzende ländliche Ortschaften führen. North Gravesend war etwas versteckt in einem Wald, damit die Anwohner nicht belästig wurden und damit niemand von den Geschehnissen innerhalb der Anstaltsmauern erfuhr. Der erst noch einspurige Fahrweg sollte sich bald teilen. Nahm man den rechten Weg, fuhr man nach North Gravesend, das von dort nicht mehr sehr weit entfernt war. Nahm man den anderen, so fuhr man in eigentlich idyllische Wohngegend in der Alice ihre Kindheit verbrachte und in der nur noch das alte leer stehende Haus daran erinnerte. Auch hier war der Weg, durch den Regen immer mehr matschig gewordene war, von den ersten kleinen Tannen und Eichen umringt. An den Rändern des Weges bildeten sich regenrinnenartige Verläufe. Das prasseln des Wassers auf dem Dach der Kutsche war beinahe ohrenbetäubend laut. Michael versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Denn durch einen harten Ruck wurde er wieder wach gerüttelt und fiel fast nach vorne über. Zeitgleich hörte man die Pferde vor Schreck wiehern, wie auch scheuen. Und im selben Augenblick schlug ein Blitz gegenüber der Kutsche in einen Baum ein. Vergeblich hatte der Kutscher sich bemüht der Lage Herr zu werden. Aus dem Dunkel der Weggabelung schritt eine Gestalt hervor. Mit dem Blick haftend auf das was auf sie zukam, durchfuhr den Kutscher immer mehr die Angst.  
"Was in aller Welt geht hier vor sich?", beklagte sich Michael lautstark, als er die erste Überraschung überwunden hatte, da ihm das Geräusch des Blitzes nicht entgangen war. Dadurch dass die Kutsche nun still stand, öffnete er die Wagetüren und stieg aus, um sich selber ein Bild der Lage zu machen. Nun sah auch Michael ebenfalls, wie etwas oder jemand auf sie zutrat. "Was zum Teufel... Hören sie guter Mann...", begann Michael, doch er unterließ es sogleich wieder als der Hutmacher näher trat und Michael dessen Gestalt nur all zu deutlich ausmachen konnte. Tarrant sprach kein Wort, aber der schier wahnsinnige Ausdruck seiner Augen sprach eine klare Botschaft. Michaels Augen weiteten sich nun ebenfalls aus Angst. William, der Kutscher, war bereits längst auf und davon.  
"Du hast es gewagt an ihr deine Hand zu erheben!", drang es nun, in einem eisigen Klang an Michaels Ohr, als dieser sich umwandte. Sein Herzschlag ging hinauf bis zum Hals und seine Glieder zitterten. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, jedoch konnte er nicht anders, als das die panische Neugier überhand gewann. Michaels Augen weiteten sich mehr als zuvor, beim Anblick des vor ihm fast in Raserei verfallenem ´Clowns´, dessen Augen stechend durch Mark und Bein gingen. Panik ereilte ihn.  
Ruckartige drehte er sich erneut um, um zur Kutsche zurück zueilen. Diese beinhaltete eine Pistole für Fälle wie diesen, mit der er sich verteidigen könnte. Unverzüglich packte Tarrant Michael fest am Kragen seiner Jacke und drückte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Außenwand der Kutsche. Für Michael war die einzige logische Erklärung nur diese, das einer der Insassen der Anstalt entflohen war. Anders konnte er sich dies nun nicht erklären und zu mehr war sein Verstand in dieser Situation auch nicht in der Lage gewesen.  
"Was? Was habe ich? Was wollen Sie? Wer sind Sie? Wollen Sie Geld? Ich.. .ich gebe es Ihnen! Aber bitte... tun Sie mir nichts...", verteidigte er sich angsterfüllt, ohne dabei in dem Moment an Alice zu denken, die immer noch bewusstlos in der Kutsche lag. Das Unwetter nahm nicht ab und Donner und Blitz gaben sich einen regelrechten Schlagabtausch. Ohne zu zögern, packte der Hutmacher Michael am Hals, presste ihn noch stärker gegen die Kutschenwand und hob ihn dabei an, sodass seine Füße ihren Halt verloren. Ein nahezu geisteskrankes Grinsen im Gesicht präsentierend.  
"Du hast es gewagt ihr weh zu tun! _Du gudllascottische pillgalepender stikenjungelnder sluggender oldpei... BARLORMOK ATQUILLIMI._..", brüllte er vor Zorn, wobei sich seine Stimme dämonisch veränderte und er Michaels Kehle fester zudrückte. Dieselben Worte sprechend der Schuldzuweisung, wie er es damals tat, als er die Grinsekatze beschuldigt hatte, die weiße Königin im Stich gelassen zu haben, um sein Fell zu retten.  
"HUTMACHER!", lenkte Mally augenblicklich ein, die auf das Dach geklettert war. Michael konnte nicht glauben, wie ihm geschah und was er sah und hörte. Er schlotterte am ganzen Körper und rang um Luft. Tarrant hielt inne im Gegensatz zu dem Regen der alles und jeden weiter durchnässte. Wieder blitzte und knallte es durch den schwarzen Himmel. Langsam löste er seinen Griff von Michaels Hals und ließ ihn somit wieder runter. Dieser keuchte und hustete.  
"Verschwinde... LOS!", fauchte der Hutmacher bestimmend. Der angehende Anwalt ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und drängte sich hastig an den Clown vorbei. Rutschte dabei beinahe auf dem schmierigen Untergrund des Bodens aus und lief so schnell er konnte in die Richtung aus der er hergefahren kam. Kurz sah man ihm nach. Tarrants Atem ging schnell, doch desto weiter er Michael laufen sah, desto mehr beruhigte es ihn wieder. Was sich auch deutlich an der rückkehrenden grünen Farbe seiner Augen zeigte, wie auch an der um diese.  
"Alice...", entfloh es ihm und er wendete sich nun wieder der Kutsche zu. Die Tür war noch geöffnet gewesen. Er warf einen Blick hinein und fand sie immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sitz liegend. Eine gewisse Erleichterung entfaltete sich in seinem Inneren, das ihr nichts weiter geschehen war. Rasch trank er sein letztes Fläschchen um seine Gestalt zu ändern. Schließlich entsprach es immer noch der Tatsache, seiner Meinung nach, dass Alice sich nicht an ihn selber erinnerte. Keine Zeit mehr verlierend, hielt er Alice eine Art Riechsalz unter die Nase damit sie aufwachen würde. "Bitte... Alice... wach auf..." Es bedurfte einen Moment, bis Alice mit einem tiefen Atemzug endlich wieder zu sich kam und ihre Augen öffnete.  
"Michael...?", nuschelte sie leise und verwirrt.  
"Nein... ich bin es...", antwortete Tarrant  
"...Ta... Tarrant...? Sie...? Aber wie... Wie kommen Sie hierher? Wie komme ich...?", stockte sie weiter, wobei sie sich ein Stück aufrichtete.  
"Bitte... kommen Sie... Wir müssen und beeilen und zum Spiegel...", erklärte ihr der Hutmacher sanft, wenngleich auch etwas hastig und half ihr dabei aus der Kutsche auszusteigen. Das Unwetter war, bis auf den strömenden Regen, vergangen.  
"Wo bin ich? Zum Spiegel?" Mit noch leicht verklärtem Blick versuchte sie sich zu orientieren. "Wo ist Michael...? "  
"Er ist fort...", äußerte er weiter auf ihre Frage. "Er wird Ihnen nicht mehr wehtun. Das verspreche ich...", fügte der Hutmacher dann liebevoll hinzu. Dieser Klang, der sie beruhigen sollte, ließ Alice jedoch mehr als stutzen.  
"Woher wussten Sie wo ich bin?", entgegnete sie und fasste sich wider einen Augenblick an die Lippe. Es hatte aufgehört zu bluten. Die Szenerie der leeren Kutsche verunsicherte sie sehr. Alice sah sich um. Doch sah sie nur Bäume, den Weg und das trübe Grau des Regens. Die schlanke Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. Bereits durchnässt bis auf die Knochen sah ihren Fremden an. Aber dem Hutmacher ging es nicht anders.  
"Wie könnte ich nicht? Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, das Ihnen jemand etwas antut oder gar, das man Sie zu diesem schrecklichen Ort bringen wollte...", antwortete er ehrlich und trat dicht zu ihr.  
Es war nicht möglich, das er von der Anstalt wusste. Außer vielleicht... Alice fasste sich an die Stirn. Ihr Kopf schmerzte durch die Droge die sie eingeatmet hatte.  
"North Gravesend... Mein Traum... Sie...", sprach sie mehr zu sich selbst. Alice war sichtlich überfordert. Wieso geschah das nur alles?  
"Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich glauben soll... Ich weiß nicht mehr ob ich träume oder wache... Und immer wieder treffe ich auf Sie... Ich sehe Dinge vor mir. Figuren... Bin an Orten die mir vertraut scheinen und doch weiß ich nicht wie... Ich habe Angst, Tarrant..." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihr Gegenüber nun direkt ins Gesicht. Immer noch geschwächt durch das Chloroform sackte Alice auf ihre Knie und auf den verschlammten Weg.  
_"Habe ich den Verstand verloren?_", fragte sie eher rhetorisch und senkte dabei ihren Kopf.  
Sachte kniete der Hutmacher sich zu ihr, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und hob es zart an. So war Alice gezwungen, ihn wieder ansehen. Kurz legte er seine Hand, wie als würde er Fieber messen wollen an ihre Stirn und dann zurück an ihre Wange.  
_"Ich fürchte ja. Du bist nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Aber ich verrate dir was... Das macht eben die Besten aus_!", lächelte Tarrant aufbauend.


	7. Durch den Spiegel

Kapitel 7: Durch den Spiegel

Alice Augen wurden größer. Ihr Herz begann beschleunigt zu schlagen. Einerseits durch die zärtliche Berührung, aber auch durch das was sie nun gehört hatte. Diese Worte waren ebenfalls von ihrem Vater. Aber nur er kannte diese. Er pflegte sie immer zu sagen, als sie noch klein war und sie dieser Alptraum zu quälen schien. Doch abgesehen von ihm, so kam es ihr nun schlagartig in den Sinn, gab es nur noch eine einzige Person, der sie das anvertraut hatte. Das Tarrant sie zusätzlich duzte interessierte in diesem Augenblick nicht, es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal.  
"Aber..." Sofort sah sie das Bildnis aus dem Wasser wieder vor sich und auf das Äußere des Mannes projiziert der vor ihr kniete. Die Wellen, die es verzerrten wurden plötzlich ruhiger und schienen das Bild, das sie verbargen preisgeben zu wollen.  
"Hutmacher... wir müssen uns beeilen...", flüsterte Mally in dessen Ohr, ohne das Alice es bemerkte.  
"Oh ja... ja. Aber sicher doch", reagierte dieser dennoch normal wie als würde er Alice antworten und erhob sich wieder. Dabei zog er Alice mit sich. Diese Aktion unterbrach ihre Vision. Er hielt sie bei der Hand und setzte zum Aufbruch an, um zu seinem Versteck zurück zukehren. Damit würde er mit Alice letztendlich Heim ins Unterland kommen und alles würde sich zum Guten wenden, zumindest für seine Heimat. Mallymkun verweilte währenddessen auf dem Hut des Hutmachers. So eilig wie die Füße sie tragen konnten, liefen sie durch die Felder. Die junge Frau ließ sich mitziehen. Zu perplex war die gesamt Situation und es schien nicht enden zu wollen. Dadurch fiel es Alice auch nicht auf welchen Weg er eingeschlagen war. Aber ein Gutes hatte es wirklich. Die Antworten waren nicht fern, das spürte sie mehr als deutlich.

Endlich schien das Ziel erreicht. Es war das ehemalige Haus der Familie Kingsleigh gewesen. Leer und unbewohnt. Und leider an einigen Stellen bereits zerstört, sodass vieles undicht war. Wieder sah die durchnässte Frau entsetzt drein, als sie es sogleich erkannte.  
"Unsere altes Haus... Hier bin ich aufgewachsen..." Eine bittere und zugleich süße Schwermut kam in ihr auf. Was für eine Rolle sollte ihr altes Elternhaus in all diesen Geheimnissen spielen?  
"Was suchen wir hier...? Es steht leer. Hier gibt es nichts..."  
"Oh doch... wir müssen zum Spiegel...", verharrte er weiter auf seine Vorgehensweise. Tarrant wusste das die Zeit knapp wurde und nur ein Tag übrigblieb. Nun waren sie zumindest etwas überdacht. Mallymkun hatte einen anderen Weg zum Spiegel durch das Mauerwerk vorgezogen. Der Hutmacher führte Alice hinauf in ihr altes Zimmer. Dort war sein Lager, was er sich in seiner Zeit der hiesigen Anwesenheit aufgebaut hatte. Alice kannte den Weg, die Treppe hinauf die er sie zog nur zu genau.  
"Mein altes Zimmer..." Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum. Sie sah den Spiegel, den sie damals zu ihrem Eigentum zählen konnte und auch ein kleines Lager in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Eine Flickendecke, ein kleines Kissen, alles gefüttert mit Stroh.  
"Da sind wir...", lächelte der Hutmacher und deutete auf den Spiegel. Für Alice offenbarte sich nun plötzlich eine Antwort. Schien er hier zu leben? Nein undenkbar! Er war doch, abgesehen von der Nässe nun, zu fein gekleidet um derartige Behausungen in Kauf nehmen zu müssen? Sollte dies alles nur ein Scherz gewesen sein? Ein Scherz auf ihre Kosten? Alice entriss ihm daraufhin ihre Hand, die er bis zu diesem Moment nicht los gelassen hatte.  
"Warum tun Sie das? Das ist ein ganz normaler Spiegel! Er gehört genau genommen mir... Warum brachten Sie mich hierher? Sehen Sie sich doch einmal um? Dafür habe ich dies alles ertragen? All die unerklärlichen Dinge? Warum bekomme ich keine Antworten?", warf sie dem Hutmacher nun vor, entfernte sich aufs Neue von ihm und schritt dabei in ihrem Zimmer hin und her. Tarrant jedoch senkte sein Haupt, schwieg und wandte ihr den Rücken und so seine Gestalt zu dem großen Spiegel, der sich an der Wand befand, zu.  
"Ich will wissen warum... was soll das alles und wer sind Sie? Wer bist du wirklich...?", vergas auch sie nun die Etikette in ihrer aufgewühlten Art. "Alles was du mir nanntest... Was du mir vorhin sagtest... dass das eben die Besten ausmacht... Nur mein Vater kannte dies... und..."  
"Ja?", fügte Tarrant schnell hinzu und hob dabei etwas seinen Kopf. Alice atmete schwer ein. Immer noch prasselte der Regen vom Himmel und etwas in das undichte Zimmer. Ihre Schritte hielten inne. Kurz presste sie ihre Lider zusammen.  
"... jemand aus einer anderen Welt..."  
Nun neigte der Hutmacher leicht sein Gesicht zu ihr, ohne sich dabei direkt umzudrehen.  
"... ein Freund?"  
"... ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß nichts! Ich weiß nicht, ob er je real war. Ob er nichts weiter als ein Wunsch war... Ich weiß nichts!", wiederholte Alice. "Ich war ein Kind und ein junges Mädchen... ich bin es schon lange nicht mehr... er existierte nur in meiner Vorstellung... Und dennoch kann ich ihn nun nicht sehen... Und nicht mehr... Sie... Sie lassen ihn wieder aufleben... Warum? Das Bild... Es ist verschwommen... Diese seltsame Welt verwirrt mich mehr und mehr... Wie alles... Alles für was man mich in diese Lage brachte,...", fluchte sie nun regelrecht und die Tränen kehrten zurück.  
"...eine Welt, die du nun dafür hasst und vergessen willst... wie du es einst bereits tatest ... Zweimal...", unterstrich Tarrant lediglich auf Alice` Ausbruch. Die Stimme dabei vergehend leiser werdend. Deutlich entnahm man ihm das Alice` ihn mit ihren Worten erneut schmerzte. Sie schluckte und sah ihn darauf direkt an, ging aber auf seinen kleinen aber feinen Wink nicht ein.  
"Was erwartest du von mir? Nur durch dich fliehe ich nun vor meiner eigenen Familie... sieh dich doch um... wo wir sind..."  
"Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Hause.. zu deiner wahren Familie... Alice..." Seine Stimme verändert sich und der Klang glich dem, den sie vorher immer und immer wieder in ihren Träumen hörte.  
"Was...?"  
"... ja... wir alle vermissen dich im Unterland! Ach und der Futterwacken... Ich war so froh, als ich ihn wieder tanzen konnte... Nur dank dir. Hättest du das Unterland nicht gerettet... Weil du den Jabberwocky erschlagen hast... Du hast dein Mehrsein erneut verloren... Warum?", kam es nun seiner eigentlich sanften Tonlage, die den gelegentlichen Sprachfehler aufwies, aber jedoch nicht erfreut klang.

In diesem Moment, begann ihr Herz plötzlich schneller zu schlagen als je zuvor. Schlagartig weiteten sich ihre Augen aufs Neue.  
"... der... der Futter... wacken? Unterland? Mein... Mehrsein...?", zitierte sie ihn und ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, wurde starr und gefangen.  
"Hutmacher was tust du da?", quietschte die weiße Maus, die alles mit angehört hatte, nun entsetzt, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie damit ebenfalls ihre Tarnung aufgab. "Du brichst die Regeln... Warum seid ihr zudem noch nicht durch den Spiegel? Wir können nicht länger warten... Ihre Majestät wird immer schwächer... Alice muss nun mit uns..."  
"Nein...", antwortete er weiter. "... sie erinnert sich nicht. Sie ist voll und ganz erwachsen. Sie ist einer von ihnen geworden. Es ist gleichgültig. Ich habe versagt, sie verloren, für immer... es ist ihr eine Qual... hehehe... Wer hat Lust auf Tee? Ich könnt ein Tässchen oder zwei vertragen...", versuchte Tarrant abzulenken, was von dem Wechselspiel seiner Stimme, ab seinem Gelächter unterstrichen wurde, wenngleich ihm durchaus bewusst war, das er die Regeln nun gebrochen hatte. Aber brach er sie wirklich? Was blieb ihm noch als sich geschlagen zu geben nach alledem?  
Mallymkun glaubte nicht, was sie da grade zu Ohren bekam.  
"Nein Ali...", wollte die Tierchen grade fortfahren und sich an Alice direkt zu bewegen, als sie die Hand des Hutmachers wie eine Barriere vorgesetzt bekam. Dessen Arm und Hand erschienen nun mit seiner üblichen Bekleidung und den typischen Accessoires. Wie auch mit den Flecken auf seiner Haut. Langsam aber sicher verwandelte er sich in sein übliches Ich zurück. Der Trank versiegte.  
"Nicht Mally,... lass sie gehen...", gab der Hutmacher nun endgültig auf.  
Alice traute ihren Augen und Ohren nicht. Nicht nur als sie das Nagetier sah, welches sprechen konnte, sondern auch als sie die Muster der Bekleidung ihres Gegenüber sah fror Alice auf ihrem Fleck regelrecht ein. In diesem Augenblick klärte sich das Wasserbild gänzlich. Gedankenblitze durchströmten sie schlagartig und legten Bilder ihres Inneren aus vergangen Tagen endlich wieder frei, für jede Träne die über ihre makellose Haut ran. Die Erinnerungen an den Ort den man Unterland nannte, den sie Wunderland getauft hatte, kehrten zurück. Ihre Abenteuer und Hilfe die die Bewohner dort einst brauchten. Den Jabberwocky, den die weiße Königin nicht töten konnte und sie erschlug. Es war nicht nur ihre Phantasie, es war real. Die ehemalige blaue Raupe mit dem Namen Absolem, das weiße Kaninchen McTwisp, die hier nun anwesende Haselmaus... Jedoch schoss ihr besonders ein Moment absolut klar durch ihren Kopf.  
"Und der...", entfloh es ihr

_"Du wirst dich nicht an mich erinnern..."_  
_"Natürlich werde ich das, wie könnte ich dich vergessen?"_

Tarrant, der sich nicht wieder zu Alice umgedreht hatte, schob Mally zurück in den Spiegel. Grinser war bereits zurück gekehrt nach dem er seinen Auftrag vollendet hatte. Er wollte ihnen grade folgen als Alice aus ihren Erinnerungsstarre erwachte, sah was er vor hatte und sogleich energisch rief: "NEIN! NICHT! Bitte warte... Hutmacher!"  
Kaum das er seine Betitelung vernommen hatte, hielt er inne in seiner Bewegung. Ein Nebel, wie in tiefster Nacht stieg um ihn herum auf, umkreiste ihn und änderte sein ganzes Äußeres endgültig rückläufig in sein wahres Dasein. Ein breites Lächeln zeichnete sich nun auf seinen nun wieder magentaroten Lippen ab. Alice schien ihre Antworten zu erhalten.  
"Du erinnerst dich wieder... Alice?", wagte es seine Stimme nur zaghaft zu hinterfragen.  
"Ja... Ja! Ich... erinnere mich...! Endlich!", bestätigte Alice hastig. Ein Lächeln und Freudentränen waren nun unübersehbar in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Nicht mehr länger wartend, setzte Alice an und auf ihn zu. Der Hutmacher hingegen wendete seine Person nun doch in ihre Richtung. Unmittelbar, als er dies getan hatte, fand sich Alice schon in seinen Armen wieder. Durch den Ruck, den dies mit sich brachte, stieß Alice Tarrant nach hinten, sodass beide dadurch bzw. in den Spiegel fielen. Der sie sogleich verschluckte. Wie in Zeitlupe wurde der Fall einen Augenblick weich abgefedert. Ihr Haar wie unzählige Schlangen umspielte sie durch den innegehaltenen Augenblick. Überglücklich blickte die junge Frau in das leuchtende Grün seiner Augen, umschmückt von dem orangen Haar und der clownartigen Schminke.  
"Nimm mich mit! Zurück in mein Wunderland!", lächelte sie. Aber gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, was sie grade getan hatte. War sie wirklich in seine Arme gestürzt? Nie zuvor war sie ihm je so nahe, ja so unmessbar nahe gekommen. Aber der Hutmacher konnte nicht umher in seiner Perplexität, lächelte ebenso überglücklich und genoss diese Überraschung, ganz gleich wie unerwartet sie hervorgerufen wurde. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und presste sie sanft aber eindeutig an sich. Dies war eine klare Antwort gewesen. Nie wieder würde er sie los lassen wollen. Sein Herz machte tausende von Luftsprüngen. Sein Mädchen war zurück. Seine Alice. So löste sich die Zeitlupe. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss ihn wieder zu haben. Wie konnte sie nur je auf ihren Freund verzichten? Wie konnte er? Dunkelheit umhüllte sie. Es wurde schwarz um sie herum.


	8. Zurück im Wunderland

Kapitel 8: Zurück im Wunderland

Als Alice ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war es hell und ein seichtes Licht durchströmte den Raum in dem sie sich befand. Kleine Lichtpartikel tanzten in diesen kleinen Ergüssen, der späten Mittagssonne. Für einen Moment rieb sie sich die Augen und sah sich dann dabei um. Unter ihr war es bequem und weich. Bei näherem betrachten, musste Alice feststellen, das sie sich in einem riesigen aus Elfenbein bestehendem Himmelbett befand. Zudem realisierte sie, dass sie wieder im Schloss der weißen Königin zu sein schien, was sie anhand der Dekoration des Raumes beurteilte. Auch glitten ihre Augen an sich selber hinab. Ihre zuvor nasse Kleidung war ersetzt durch ein trockenes, seidiges und feines neues Nachtgewand. Ihr Haar ebenso trocken, lockig und engelsgleich über ihre Schultern verteilt. Es war sicher, sie war zurück in ihrem Wunderland. Aber wie kam sie in das Bett? Warum war alles wie es immer schien und nicht wie sie es in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte? Und eine noch wichtigere Frage übermannte ihre anfängliche Verwunderung. Eine weitaus für sie bedeutsamere.  
"Hutmacher?", äußerte sie sogleich besorgt aus Angst er wäre wieder fort. Hastig schweifte Alice` Blick um sich. Sie sah ihn nicht. /Nein.../ Gerade wollte die junge Frau dem Bett entsteigen, als sie plötzlich das vertraute Klirren von Geschirr vernahm.  
"Ich bin hier!", ertönte es links hinter ihr, worauf Alice dann automatisch ihren Kopf wandte. Der Hutmacher lächelte sie begrüßend wie auch sanft an. In seinen Händen hielt er ein kleines Tablett mit Tee und Kuchen.  
"Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen? Hier... du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen, nachdem du so nass geworden bist..." Mit diesen Worten er trat zu ihr und stellte ihr die liebe Gabe aufs Bett. Sobald er Speis und Trank sicher abgestellt hatte, berührte Alice ihn am Arm. Sie war sichtlich erleichtert, das er nicht wieder fort war. Dabei schoben sich die Fragen wie sie in das Bett gekommen war und warum sie wohl allem Anschein nach geschlafen hatte, erst einmal in den Hintergrund, wenn sie überhaupt noch wichtig waren. Er hingegen vermied es Alice darauf direkt an zusehen. Hielt aber sein all bekanntes Lächeln. Nicht das er sie zuvor nie angeblickt hätte, oder es nicht wollen würde sie anzusehen, aber spürte er bei dem Anblick und der Berührung, so zart, welche sie ihm bot, wie sich etwas in ihm wieder schlagartig veränderte. Wie sein Herz schneller schlug und er deutlich nervöser wurde als sonst. Sie war nicht mehr das Kind, nicht mehr das junge Mädchen von einst, das ihn bereits in den Bann gezogen hatte. Nun war sie eine völlig erwachsene, elegante, junge Frau geworden, die ihre Reize nicht verfehlen ließ. Es war schon zuvor im Regen schwer gewesen, als ihr eigentliches Nachtgewand an ihrem Körper klebte.  
"Ich hatte bereits gefürchtet, das du wieder fort wärst...", antwortete Alice beruhigt und freudig lächelnd, auch über diese liebe Aufmerksamkeit, dabei ebenso einfühlend bekümmert. Hierzu ruhte ihre Hand weiter auf seinem Arm, den sie leicht drückte. Tarrant setzte stockend zur Antwort an.  
"...nun ich... Ähm... Nun... nun bist du ja hier. Wo sollte ich auch schon sein? Und alles wird wieder gut. Du... du solltest deinen Tee nicht kalt werden lassen... ja, ja...", lächelte er verlegen und mit seiner befürchteten Nervosität. Der Hutmacher richtete sich wieder auf und wich etwas von dem Bett. Alice` Hand verharrte darauf kurz in der Schwebe. Eine Weile hafteten ihre Augen noch auf ihm, bis sie sich die Auslagen vor ihr betrachtete.  
/Wie lieb von ihm.../ Ihr kleines Herz erwärmte sich immer weiter. Tarrant begab sich derweil zu einem der großen, offenen, halb ovalen Fenster. Alice hob ihre Lider und blickte zu ihm hinüber. Verträumt wurde ihr Blick, bei dem sich ihr Haupt etwas zur Seite legte. In sich spürte sie wie die Sicht auf ihn sie beruhigte, wie er ihr Herz selig werden ließ, wie sehr er ihr das Gefühl vom Zuhause sein vermittelte. Ein Gefühl, das ihr lange gefehlt hatte. Doch sogleich gesellte sich ein weiteres hinzu. Das der Schuld. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen ihm gegenüber, ihn nicht zu vergessen, gebrochen. Wie viel Mühe mochte sie ihm wohl dadurch bereitet haben? Wie viel Kummer? Mit vergangenem Appetit schob sie das Tablett vorsichtig von sich weg und erhob sich. Ein Morgenmantel, der für sie bereitlag wurde übergestreift. Lautlosen Schrittes ging Alice auf ihren Freund zu. Dieser hingegen hatte sich nicht gerührt, obwohl er ihre hinter ihm näher kommende Anwesenheit fraglos spüren konnte. Die Blondine schluckte hart.  
"Kannst du mir je verzeihen...?", begann Alice vorsichtig und leise. Tarrant wusste ganz genau auf was sie nun anspielte.  
"Ich habe dir nichts zu verzeihen... Es war wie ich gesagt hatte...", entgegnete er ihr mit sanfter Stimme, den Blick weiter grade aus und ohne Vorwurf. Aber Alice verletzte es dennoch.  
"Ich hätte nie fort gehen dürfen... Ich war so dumm!", gestand sie nun selber ein, wenngleich sie damals Absolem deswegen widersprach.  
"Du hattest Fragen zu beantworten. Dinge zu erledigen...", verblieb er in seiner Tonlage, welche Alice` Herz zusammen ziehen ließ. Warum tat es ihr nur so weh? Warum schmerzten sie ihre eigenen Worte nun so? Deutlich fühlte sie wie Tränen sich wieder hinter ihren Lidern sammelten. Ein weiteres Mal löste sich ein Schluckreflex bei Alice. Zögerlich und unsicher etwas falsches, etwas ungewolltes zu tun, streckte sie dennoch ihre Arme aus und legte diese zärtlich um den Hutmacher. Dabei schmiegte sie ihren Körper an seinen Rücken.  
"Aber habe ich die nicht auch hier...? Sind wir keine Freunde?", flüsterte Alice kaum vernehmbar.  
Das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit seiner Nähe, wie diese von vor scheinbar wenigen Stunden, ließen Alice seinen Duft aufs Neue tief einatmen. Tarrants Herz beschleunigte sich ohne Umschweife und er hielt dazu fast den Atem an. Wieder war sie ihm so nahe. Nahe wie bei ihrem Weg durch den Spiegel. Diese Gelegenheit ein Stückchen ausnutzend, schloss er seine Augen eine unmessbare Weile, um es voll und ganz zu genießen. /Alice.../ Auf ihre Fragen ging er nicht ein. Innerlich hoffte er, sie würde seinen Gefühlszustand nun nicht bemerken oder ihn gar darauf ansprechen. Doch Alice ging es nicht anders. Ihr Herz schlug wie bei niemanden zuvor. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht. Wie auch, das sie ein angenehmer Schauer ereilte, ihn an sich zu spüren. So intensivierte sie ihre Berührung durch ein zartes Drücken ihrer Hände an seinem Oberkörper. Doch nicht auf sein Herz tastend.  
"Ich möchte dich nie wieder vermissen müssen...", hauchte sie nun liebevoll und fast schon unüberlegt. Und nun war es der Hutmacher der sich eines wohligen Schauers aussetzte und das nicht nur durch ihre Worte, welche ihn ebenso schlucken ließ. /... vermissen.../ Mit dem Ansatz eines fast selbst schmähendes Lächelns, legte er ebenso behutsam seine Hände auf die ihren. Seine verborgenen, noch unerklärten Gefühle, die nie jemand zuvor bei ihr ausgelöst hatte wurden immer stärker, jetzt wo sie wieder bei ihm war. Aber sie waren Freunde, oder etwa nicht? Sie sagte es doch grade selber. Tarrant wusste, das er die Situation drehen musste. Er durfte, er konnte nicht weiter.  
"Die weiße Königin erwartet dich bereits...", entfleuchte es lediglich als Antwort an die Frau, die als einzige sein Herz höher schlagen ließ. So riss es auch Alice wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie löste ihren Griff und nickte, ohne dass er es sah.  
"Ja... natürlich... verzeih...", schritt Alice rückwärts. War und sollte das alles sein, was er dazu zusagen hatte? Aufgewühlt verließ Alice die Szenerie wie gewünscht. Sie hatte den Raum kaum verlassen, als das der Hutmacher sich nun umwandte und in die leere Richtung sah, in der Alice hinausgegangen war. Der Klang ihrer Stimme an diesem Ende schallte in seinen Ohren.  
"Verzeih...? Ach Alice..."

Mirana verweilte derweil auf ihrem Balkon. Ihr Blick war traurig und ihr Herz schwer. In der Ferne war das sich immer weiter ausbreitende verschwinden Unterlandes nur all zu deutlich zu erkennen.  
Umgekleidet und angemessener für eine Frau ihres Alters, bewegte sich Alice auf die Königin zu.  
"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Majestät?"  
Sofort wandte sich Mirana zu Alice und eilte ihr feengleich entgegen.  
"Oh Alice... Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen! Du bist so...", unterbrach sie sich selbst als sie ihr wie einst über die Wange strich. "...anders", lächelte sie dann doch fortführend. Es war nicht zu übersehen das Alice nun viel älter wirkte als zuvor. Wie erwachsen sie erschien. Wobei sie nichts an ihrem Charme und ihrer Schönheit eingebüßt hatte. Im Gegenteil. Alice nahm es der Königin nicht übel. Sie wusste es selber nur zu genau, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Wie hätte sie auch nicht? Das war der Lauf des Lebens den man nun einmal nicht ändern konnte.  
"Endlich bist du wieder hier...", führte Mirana in ihrer typisch sanftmütigen Art fort. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll aber..." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Alice an der Königin vorbei und was ihr Auge nun erfasste, erschreckte sie aufs Neue.  
"Unterland? Was ist damit passiert...?", kam es direkt und mit schnellem Schritt auf die Brüstung zu. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich gegenüber Mirana sein, aber ihre Augen glaubten nicht was sie unumschweiflich erspähen mussten. Vor ihr entfaltete sich ihr ein Feld der Leere. Dieselbe Leere die sie in ihrem Traum gesehen und erlebt hatte.  
"Es... verschwindet?", sprach sie fassungslos.  
"Ja! Ohne das Gleichgewicht hört unsere Welt auf zu existieren. Das Gute wird verschwinden...", bestätigte Mirana leise, während sie zu ihrer Hoffnung trat.  
"Aber warum? Was für ein Gleichgewicht?", verstand Alice nicht. "In meinem Traum war alles ebenso leer und verlassen... Alle waren zu Stein geworden, oder zu staub... Ich dachte, es war nur ein Streich meiner Einbildung... doch nun...", äußerte sie nun mit weiterer beklemmender Schuld in der Stimme. Die edle weiße Frau lächelte warmherzig trotz der bedrohlichen Lage.  
"Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen...", bat die Königin Alice ihr zu folgen. Bereitwillig begleitete Alice ihre Majestät in einen kleinen Innenhof. Er war ringsherum umringt von einem offnen, gewölbtem, sich durchziehenden Gang, ähnlich einer Allee des Innenhofes eines Kloster oder Stifts. In der Mitte befand sich eine riesige Statue. Ein Bildnis, welches Alice zu ehren errichtet worden war und welches sie bei Erlegung des Jabberwocky zeigte. Aus weißem Stein für immer verewigt. Mirana führte Alice in den terrassenartigen Gang. An den Wänden erstreckten sich aufgereiht weitere Statuen in ausgehöhlten Bögen. Frauen wie Männer aber auch Paare gethront auf kleinen Podesten. Jeder von ihnen trug das Zeichen der Herrschaft auf seinem Haupt. Und jeder von ihnen präsentierte eine andere Haltung. Erst noch wortlos passierte Mirana diese Figuren und stoppte vor dem letzten Pärchen. Alice fiel direkt auf, das neben diesem ein ausgehöhlter Platz leer stand. Doch vorerst hielt sie es für besser dies nicht zu hinterfragen.  
"Alice... Dies sind Iracebeth und meine Eltern. Ihre Majestäten, Edward und Serina von Marmoria. Einst waren beide Königreiche eins und es herrschte Frieden. Das Gleichgewicht war unerschüttert. Doch meine Schwester zog es vor, dank ihren Studien ihre Umgebung zu beherrschen, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen... Wie du ja weißt..." Alice nickte aufmerksam.  
"Ja und das nur all zu gut..."  
"Aber auch König und Königinnen herrschen nicht ewig... Meine Schwester und ich haben keine natürlichen Nachkommen...", erläuterte Mirana weiter. Alice zog ihre Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. Was wollte sie ihr damit sagen?  
"Wobei Iracebeth dennoch jemanden hätte, der sie nur zu gern ersetzten würde..."  
"Der Bube!", ergänzte Alice sofort.  
"Ja, Ilosovic Stayne. Könnte er entkommen... Er würde das tun, was meine Schwester einst tat", antwortet ihr Mirana. "Nicht auszumalen all diese Dinge wieder durchmachen zu müssen..." mitgenommen senkte sie leicht den Kopf. "Wenn das Gleichgewicht zerbricht, ist der Bann gebrochen, den ich ihnen gab, da ich ihn nur bis ans Ende von Unterland befahl. Allerdings wird er nicht viel Freude haben, wenn nichts mehr über bleibt, das er dann beherrschen kann... Er würde wie alle anderen auch verschwinden..."  
"Aber was würde geschehen, wäre das Gleichgewicht nicht in Gefahr?", fragte Alice besorgt nach.  
"Wenn das weiße Königreich erhalten bleibt dann... dann bleibt doch alles wie es ist, oder nicht? Niemand würde verschwinden?".  
"Ja, so wäre es", bestätigte Mirana nun.  
"Nun dann finden wir für Euch jemanden, der Euch auf den Thron folgen kann... Unterland darf nicht verschwinden!"  
Nun setzte sich wieder das verständnisvolle Lächeln auf Miranas Lippen.  
"Deswegen befragte ich bereits das Orakelum... Und es hat mir geantwortet..." Mit einem mehr als eindeutigen Blick sah die Königin Alice nun direkt an. Und diese verstand mehr als deutlich.  
"Nein...", startete sie den Kopf zu schütteln. Erst nur ganz kurz, aber immer mehr zunehmend.  
"Ich... ich... Nein ich kann DAS nicht... Ich könnte es nicht selbst wenn ich es wollte."  
"Oh doch du kannst, Alice!", ermutigte Mirana sie. "Du hast es geschafft und den Jabberwocky erschlagen... Du und ich tragen dieselbe Liebe für diesen Ort in unseren Herzen. Das Orakelum weiß was es prophezeit. Es irrt nie. Wie einst..."  
Weiter schüttelte Alice ihr Haupt, das ihr blondes Haar nur so flog.  
"Das würde bedeuten, ich könnte nie wieder in meine Welt zurück!", bemerkte Alice zusätzlich. "Ich könnte meine Schwester nie wieder sehen!"  
In diesem Moment, konnte sich Mirana eines harten Schluckens nicht zurückhalten, bei dem entsetzten Gesichtausdruck den Alice ihr nun bot. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Alice musste es erfahren und so war es nun einmal.  
"Alice... Willst du denn wirklich in diese Welt zurück? Eine Welt, die dich all dies hier vergessen lässt? Eine Welt in der du für das verurteilt wirst, was du weißt und sehen kannst? In der man dich einsperren will?", warf die Königin hierauf ein, ohne es Alice gegenüber böse zu meinen. Diese atmete schwer ein und aus. Wieder war es an ihr fast unaufhörlich zu schlucken. Sie wusste das Mirana damit Recht besaß, aber was würde aus Margaret und all dem was sie mit Mr. Ascot aufgebaut hatte werden? Dieser Gedankenlauf führte nunmehr auch dazu, dass ihr wer anders wieder in den Sinn kam.  
"Michael...", sprach sie mehr für sich. Die weiße Königin wusste wer diesen Namen trug und was er Alice angetan hatte. Alice hingegen spürte noch die Wucht die Michaels Schlag gehabt hatte und fasste sich deswegen unterschwellig an die Lippe.  
"Hier bist du Zuhause Alice und das sage ich nicht nur wegen mir oder Unterland...", folgte es mit einem erneuten unmissverständlichen, wenn auch sanften Blick. "Tu ihm das nicht noch einmal an... Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als du fort warst...", seufzte Mirana mitleidend. "Auch wenn er lachte, war es leblos und unvollkommen... Er ist ganz alleine. Der letzte des Zylinderclans. Er steht zwar wieder in meinem Dienst, er lebt hier mit seinen Freunden, ja, aber was kann er schon sein Eigen nennen? Was macht ihn wirklich glücklich? Das was einst geschehen war, hat ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wo du dein Mehrsein wiedererlangt hattest, hat er das seine mit deiner Rückkehr in deine Welt verloren... Siehst du es denn nicht?" Mirana wollte Alice nichts vorwerfen oder sie durch Mitleid gewinnen, sie legte ihr nur das offen und ehrlich nahe, was den Tatsachen entsprach.  
Alice senkte ihren Blick. Ihr Herz regte sich wieder und begann außerhalb seines ruhigen Taktes zu schlagen. Die Worte trafen sie schwer. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er völlig allein war. Das seine Familie nicht mehr existierte. Ja, er erwähnte den Clan in seiner Erzählung an dem Ort des schrecklichen Geschehens vor all den Jahren, doch verfiel er zu rasch in seinen apathischen Zustand. Nur rechtfertig dies nicht das Anliegen welches Mirana ihr eröffnet hatte. So wollte sie das alles doch nicht. Fühlte sie sich zudem nicht schon schuldig genug?  
"Bitte Alice... Hör auf dein Herz. Die Zeit verstreicht und morgen, am Mirellium, wenn die Sonne unter geht, werde ICH nichts mehr ausrichten können...", erbat sie die blasse Frau ein weiteres Mal. Alice hingegen setzte sich in Bewegung und zögerlich an Mirana vorbei. Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
"Ich kann nicht... Das ist zuviel verlangt...", wich sie den Weg, den sie gegangen waren zurück. "Ich bin dem nicht gewachsen... Dazu brauch es mehr als nur mein Mehrsein...", atmete sie immer hektischer. Ihr Körper bebte. "Ich kann es nicht!", sprach sie ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich umwandte und den Innenhof wie auf der Flucht verließ. Mirana blieb mutterseelenallein auf ihrer Position zurück und konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihr lediglich mit einer traurigen Mine hinterher sehen.


	9. So nahe und doch so fern

Kapitel 9: So nah und doch so fern...

Den Saum ihres silberblauen Kleides raffend, das man ihr gab, rannte Alice in den mit Blumen und Ranken geschmückten kleinen Pavillon, von dem man eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die hiesigen Wasserfälle, die aber nun ihren Fluss verloren hatten, erhielt und in dem sie damals bereits Rat und Trost gesucht hatte. Wobei selbst das leuchten der bunten Blätterpracht vergangen war. Ihn erreichend, blickte Alice sich suchend um. Wo war ihr blauer geflügelter Freund, der hier damals kopfüber hing, um sich zu verwandeln?  
"Absolem? Wo bist du? Bitte... ich brauche deine Hilfe! Bitte...", flehte sie und drehte sich immer wieder um, in der Hoffnung ihn ausfindig machen zu können.  
"Absolem, bitte! Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll... Ich kann doch keine Königin von Unterland werden? Bitte..." Aber nichts geschah. Nichts sollte sich flatternd Alice nähern. Ihr Gesicht vorzog sich daraufhin weinerlich und hilflos. Von dem Punkt auf dem sie stand, sank die verzweifelte Blonde vor die kleine steinerne Bank nieder, verschränkte ihre Arme auf dieser, bettete ihren Kopf darauf und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Leise ertönte ihr Schluchzen.  
Die Sonne, die hinter ihr bald den Platz mit dem Mond tauschen sollte, färbte sich in ein tiefes untergehendes Rot. Warum half ihr denn niemand? Warum verstand sie keiner? Dieses Schicksal war nicht dasselbe wie einst. Sie konnte ihre Schwester nicht einfach so im Stich lassen! Sie besaß doch keine Familie hier. /Ich dachte die Fragen hätten ein Ende.../ Verloren in ihren Gedanken, bemerkte Alice daher auch nicht, wie sich ihr nun jemand näherte und sich zu ihr setzte. Unsicher streckte die Person ihre Hand aus, um Alice berühren zu wollen, doch entschloss sie sich, es nicht zu tun und nahm sie zu sich zurück.  
"Ich sehe dich viel lieber Lächeln, weißt du...", richtete diese dafür nun das Wort an sie. Erschrocken hob Alice ihren blonden Schopf und sah direkt neben sich auf der Bank liegend den Zylinder, wie auch höher, in das Gesicht des Hutmachers, der Platz genommen hatte. Peinlich berührt, dass er sie in solch einem Zustand beäugen musste, wischte sie sich unkontrolliert über die Wangen. Deutlich spürte er ihren Schmerz und ihre Sorge. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht sie so zu sehen. Ihr Herz pochte hastig. Aber war dies nur aus dem Schreck heraus?  
"Bitte weine nicht...", führte Tarrant sanft und gefasst fort.  
"Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr? Die ganze Zeit!", konfrontierte Alice ihn ein weiteres Mal mit Vorwürfen. Schuldig neigte er seinen Kopf und sein Lächeln löste sich auf. Aber kein Wort verließ seine Lippen. Diese Reaktion verstand Alice nur zu deutlich. Sogleich erhob sie sich wieder.  
"Das war und ist also der einzige Grund... Der wahre Grund, warum ich hierher zurück sollte... Warum ich nun alles aufgeben soll. Warum ich Margaret alleine lassen soll... Ich bin keine Königin! Warum hast du mich belogen? Es verheimlicht? Ich dachte wir sind... Freunde? Tarrant Hightopp ist dem zu Folge auch nicht dein richtiger Name, habe ich Recht?", wetterte sie überfordert weiter mit einem zurückkehrenden Tränenfluss, ohne nun darauf zu achten, wie sie ihn mit ihren Worten schier selbstsüchtig verletzte. Der Hutmacher allerdings, sah so schnell wie sie sprach wieder auf und löste sich auf von der Bank.  
"Nein, nein! Das ist nicht wahr... Und ja, es ist mein richtiger Name... Bitte Alice...", versuchte er sich nun doch zu verteidigen. Er stellte seinen Körper direkt vor sie und ergriff reflexartig, wenngleich auch zärtlich ihre Schultern. Alice erstarrte daraufhin in ihren Bewegungen. Durch seine Berührung fast gezwungen, blickte sie ihm nun erstrecht in das intensive grün seiner Augen. Der Hutmacher presste die Beschwernis dieses Moments in seiner Kehle hinunter in der Hoffnung es würde helfen. Dabei versuchte er seine Worte zu sammeln. Doch nicht nur für ihn änderte sich die Situation.  
"Bitte Alice...", stockte er weiter und wagte es dabei ihr mit bangen Fingern über die Wange zu streichen. In Alice` Inneren rotierte es. Ihr Herzschlag erstreckte sich wie zuvor bis zum Hals, bei der Wärme, die seine Hand auslösten. Bei der Tatsache ihm nahe zu sein und das nicht nur aus ihrer Aufregung heraus. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie derartig berührte. Dabei trennten sie nicht viel davon, dass sich ihre beiden Körper erneut hätten berühren können.  
"Was ist dann wahr? Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", erklang ihre Stimme nun ruhiger und leiser, wenn auch noch mit dem selben vorwurfsvollem Unterklang.  
"Ich... ich... konnte es nicht. Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, dann... Dann... wäre es das nicht das einzige... was ich dir hätte sagen wollen...", lächelte Tarrant leicht unsicher, merkte dabei aber jetzt erst was er grade zu ihr gesagt hatte.  
/Nicht das Einzige...?/, wiederholte des Hutmachers Gegenüber für sich und konnte nicht umher, das der Schlag ihres Herzen sich nochmals erhöhte. Der Schimmer ihre Augen, der immer noch feucht von der Angst der Entscheidung glänzte, änderte sich und schien in eine ersehnte nicht selbst eingestehende hoffende Erlösung zu wechseln. Das nächste was geschah, war, das Alice, wie von Geisterhand geleitet, nun diesen einen Schritt, der sie trennte, eliminierte ohne sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen.  
"Und was... was hättest du mir denn noch sagen wollen?", hinterfragte ihre Stimme nun sanft. Fast unscheinbar hob Tarrants Freundin ihrerseits ebenfalls ihre Hände und legte sie zaghaft auf seine Oberkörper, wo sie sie vor wenigen Stunden schon einmal gelegen hatten. Seine Brust und nun auch an sein Herz. Sogleich erfühlte sie dort dasselbe Klopfen, das auch die ihre beinahe zerspringen ließ. Kaum das er ihre Hände wieder spürte, ihren Duft in sich aufnahm und ihren Blick sah, ihr so nah war, war ihm klar, dass sein Herz ihn endgültig verraten hatte. Ja, er konnte es nicht mehr leugnen. Sich wehren, oder es gar versuchen zu ignorieren. Ihr gehörte sein Herz und nur ihr allein! Aber wie könnte er es nur wagen es ihr zu sagen? Durfte er doch nicht vergessen wie er aussah! Wie seine Arbeit ihn hatte werden lassen und all das Gift dem er sich aussetzen musste. Wie abstoßend seine Haut aussah. Ein Grund warum er selber keinen Spiegel mehr besaß. Und was war sie? Sie war ein Engel! Bildschön und vollkommen. Die Haut so zart und weiß wie das feinste Porzellan. Und eben so zerbrechlich. Die Augen so wärmend schön und mandelbraun. Das Haar glänzend wie das edelste Gold, samtig weich. Wie bezauberte sie ihn als kleines Kind, wie sehr faszinierte sie ihn als junges Mädchen und wie stark betete er sie nun als vollkommende Frau an. Nie würde er den Augenblick vergessen, als er sie, nach all den vielen unzähligen Stunden seit ihrer Rückreise in ihre Welt, ihre Schönheit, ihre Faszination, auf den Straßen Englands wieder erblicken durfte. Aber sie waren Freunde. Sie sah ihn mit anderen Augen, daran hielt er, es sich immer wieder innerlich selbst zusprechend, fest. Hätte ihre Majestät, die Königin ihn nicht gebeten, wäre er nie in ihre Welt gekommen, so viel war gewiss. Wie denn auch? Wie könne er sich nur erdreisten auch nur anzunehmen, dass so eine Frau wie sie, für jemanden wie ihn, etwas zurück empfinden könnte was über Freundschaft hinaus ginge? Er die Dreistigkeit besitzen könne, sie zu bitten bei ihm zu bleiben? Hier und jetzt, nachdem sie ihn bereits einmal zurück gewiesen hatte? Oder ihr auch nur mit einem Wort einzugestehen, wie auch nur der kleinste Gedanke an sie, sein Herz aufleben ließ und es gleichzeitig niederriss. Wie er damals die Zeit erneut dazu brachte zu verstummen, von dem Moment an, an dem Alice ihn zurück ließ? Wie sehr sein Herz sich immer nur an den einen Wunsch des Nachts klammerte? Wie sie ihn schier mehr in den verlangenden, sehnsüchtigen Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, ihr unvergleichliches Antlitz sehen zu dürfen, als man es eh schon tat? Allerdings hielt er ihr Gesicht immer noch zart an seiner Hand. Doch der Kontrast den er unvermeidlich vor Augen hatte, ließen ihn seine Sichtweise verstärken. Sein Weiß mit den abstoßenden Folgeflecken gegen ihren makellosen Samt. Tarrant war nicht eitel oder dergleichen, nein, aber es war nun einmal eine unabkömmliche Tatsache. Wie konnte sich etwas so perfektes wie sie, sich nur zu etwas so verrückt ja, schon fast missratendes wie ihn herab lassen? Daher verstand er nur allzu gut, dass sie zurück gekehrt war in ihre Welt.  
"_Ich... ich habe über Dinge nachgedacht, die mit dem Buchstaben M anfangen..._ Missverständnis, Minderwertigkeit, Missfallen... Moral..."  
"Hutmacher! Bitte...?", erbat sie weiter. Der Ton blieb dabei einfühlsam. Ihr Kopf neigte sich unbewusst leicht gegen seine Hand. Was sollten diese Worte nun? Langsam senkte Tarrant, die Art und Weise ihrer Stimme klar vernehmend, seine Lider und löste seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht, wenngleich er den Druck ihrerseits deutlich gespürt hatte, um ihre zierlichen Finger zu erfassen. Ihm fiel noch ein Wort mit M ein. Mut. Und diesen konnte er nicht sein eigenen nennen. Sonst so unerschrocken und stark, war dies ein aussichtsloser Kampf gewesen, in dem er kein Gewinner sein würde.  
"Geh deinen Weg. Denn nur du bestimmst ihn und niemand sonst. _Du darfst dein Leben nicht nur nach anderen richten..._", zitierte er am Ende die Worte, die Mirana damals zu ihr sprach. Ein nicht amüsiertes Schmunzeln in seinen Mundwinkeln zeigend, bevor er ihre Finger anhob und diese sanft küsste. Eine absolut zärtliche gehauchte Berührung, die mehr zeigte als er imstande war zu äußern. Der goldene Ring an Alice linken Ringfinger blitzte auf und ließ Tarrant die bittere Erkenntnis noch deutlicher werden. Das schönste Bildnis seiner Träume vor ihm, erahnte dies nicht.  
"Mehr ist mir nicht gestattet dazu zu sagen..." So schwer es ihm auch fiel sie los zu lassen, rang er sich durch und gab ihre Finger wieder frei. Sich nicht mehr trauend Alice noch einmal ins Gesicht zu schauen, entfernte er sich, nahm geschwind seinen Hut und verließ den Pavillon ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen. Er ergab sich dem Schicksal. Er wollte ihr so etwas Derartiges wie ihn nicht antun. Sie hatte was Besseres verdient. Etwas das nicht, wie sie damals sagte, nur ein Resultat ihre Einbildung war. Und auch wenn er bange trug bezüglich ihres Verlobten, war er sich sicher, dass jeder andere Mann in ihrer Welt sich so eine Frau wie sie nur wünschen würde, wünschen so wie er es tat. Hier hatte er eine Gelegenheit besessen. Eine, die nie wieder kommen würde. Doch dieser Konsequenz war er sich bewusst gewesen und er würde die Folgen ebenso ertragen, wie er es zuvor bereits tat. Alice hatte keine Chance dem etwas, in diesem Moment, entgegen zu setzten oder ihn gar auf zuhalten. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, kaum dass er sich von ihr fort bewegt hatte. Die Augen klar geöffnet. Den Mund wieder leicht fragend offenstehend. Dies war das Bild, welches sie darlegte und mit welchem sie ihm stumm hinterher blickte. Ein milder Wind im Rücken und ihr Haar nach vorne wehend, wie als würde auch dieses versuchen nach ihm zugreifen, um ihn aufzuhalten und ihn zurück zu sich zu ziehen. Was war grade nur geschehen?


	10. Die Entscheidung

Kapitel 10: Die Entscheidung

So stand sie da und die Sonne tauchte hinter den Hügeln hinab. Der Abend brach herein und Alice kehrte mit aufgewühltem Herzen zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ohne dieses zu erhellen, bewegte sie sich durch den Raum. Vorbei an ihrem Bett, auf dem noch immer das Tablett stand, das ihr Tarrant gebracht hatte. Kurz hielt sie an, um es zu betrachten. Der Tee war mittlerweile erkaltet. /Hätte ich ihn doch nur getrunken.../, sprach sie innerlich mehr ironisch zu sich selbst. Ihre Sicht richtete sich wieder auf und der Fensterreihe zu. Deutlich sah sie das Geschehnis, welches sich dort abgespielt hatte, wiederholend vor ihrem bildlichen Auge. Worauf sich die junge Frau zu eben diesem Fenster drehte und sich ihm dann auch ein weiteres Mal näherte. Immer noch hörte sie die Worte aus dem Pavillon, die er zu ihr sprach und immer noch förderten sie den Lauf ihrer Tränen. Sich auf der Fensterbank niederlassend, zog ihr Blick wieder in das immer mehr zunehmende Nichts das´ ihre´ Welt verschwinden lassen sollte.  
Waren das wirklich die Dinge gewesen, die er ihr sagen wollte? War da nicht mehr? Etwas anders? Etwas das so wichtig für sie gewesen wäre? Dicht zog Alice ihre Beine an ihren Körper. Ihre Finger konnten immer noch den Schlag, der seine Brust fast durchbrochen hatte, spüren. Warum schlug es so schnell? Warum war er so nervös? Ging es ihm wie ihr? Aber wie ging es ihr genaugenommen?  
/Ich dachte wirklich, sobald ich hier bin, würde sich alles klären. Die Fragen ein Ende nehmen... Und was ist jetzt? Sie wurden... Sie werden mehr und mehr...Was ist nur geschehen? Warum kann ich mich nicht freuen?/ Alice ließ ihr Gedankengut Revue passieren. Desto mehr sie ihre Gedanken und Fragen gefangen hielten, desto mehr musste sie sich nun dennoch schier ergeben und erkennen. Es war zermarternd, erdrückend und zugleich erfüllte es alles in ihr. In all den Jahren zuvor, in all der Zeit und war sie auch so kurz, hatte sie bei keinem anderen Mann auch nur im Ansatz von dem empfunden, wie sie es nun bei ihm getan hatte. Er gab ihr das Gefühl ihren Platz gefunden zu haben. Sie, auch wenn sie kaum was von ihm kannte, das Gefühl besaß, ihn besser zu kennen als sonst wer. Er sorgte sich um sie. Er beschützte sie. Er brachte sie zum Lachen. Und all das, was alle sonst für unnormal hielten, war für ihn das normalste auf der Welt. Weiter kullerten die flüssigen Perlen an ihren Wangen herunter. Alice lehnte ihren Kopf an den kalten Stein des Mauerwerkes und schloss einen Moment ihre Augen. Ein fast selbst belustigendes Lächeln gesellte sich dazu. Ihre Erinnerungen erstreckten sich zurück. Zurück, als man das erste Mal ihre Hilfe brauchte. Und gezielte Sequenzen entfachten sich in ihrem Geist.

_[...] "Wie kann es nur sein, das du immer zu klein bist oder zu groß?"_

_"Ich freu mich so dich zu sehen, ich dachte sie würden dich..."_  
_"Dacht ich auch aber nein... Und jetzt steh ich hier nach wie vor in einem Stück. U-Und ich bin recht froh darüber, wo ich dich jetzt wiedersehe... I-Ich hätte es bereut dich nicht wieder zu sehen, vor allem jetzt wo du du bist in der natürlichen Größe... das ist eine gute Größe, tolle Größe, richtige gebürliche Alice Größe..."_

_[...] "Du glaubst nach wie vor das sei ein Traum, oder?"_  
_"Gewiss doch. Das entspringt alles meiner Einbildung."_  
_"Das würde bedeuten, ich... bin... nicht real?"_  
_"Ich fürchte so ist es. Du bist nur ein Geschöpf meiner Phantasie. Typisch das ich jemanden erträume, der halb verrückt ist."_  
_"Ja, ja... aber du müsstest selbst halb verrückt sein, um mich zu erträumen."_  
_"Das muss ich wohl sein. - Du wirst mir fehlen, wenn ich aufwache."_

_"Du brauchst nicht fort zu gehen..."_  
_"Was für eine Idee. Eine irre, verrückte, wundervolle Idee. Aber es geht nicht anders. Ich habe Fragen zu beantworten. Dinge, die ich erledigen muss. Eh du dich versiehst, bin ich wieder zurück. "[...]_

Die zusammen gekauerte Frau fasste sich ins Gesicht. Zu diesen Rückblenden, gesellte sich das kürzlich erlebte.  
"Du bist nur ein Geschöpf meiner Phantasie... Pff... Ich habe Fragen zu beantworten, Dinge zu erledigen... und was tat ich wirklich? Ich vergaß ihn! Mein Verstand hatte ihn vergessen... Er wollte nicht, das ich mich erinnere... Aber er war immer hier..." Sie fasste sich ans Herz. "Tief in mir. Ich spüre es, ich spürte es... Oh Alice, wie blind warst du doch nur...", tadelte sie nun sich selbst. "Wie unaussprechlich dumm!" War es wirklich damals schon so eindeutig gewesen? Je mehr sie darüber nach dachte, desto mehr wurde die unumstößliche Bestätigung immer deutlicher. Wie er sie bei ihrem Abschied angesehen hatte? Es war nicht einfach nur die Enttäuschung darüber einen Freund zu verlieren. Was hatte Alice nur angerichtet? Wenn sie nun wieder ginge, so wurde es ihr klar, würde sie ihn für immer zerstören. Wie auch, ihre aller letzte Chance, endlich glücklich zu werden, verlieren. Sie sagte selbst damals zu Hamish, er sei nicht der Richtige, denn den Richtigen hatte sie doch schon längst gefunden gehabt? Und was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte ihn zurück gelassen und ihn schon schier egoistisch aus ihrem Leben gestrichen! Versprach die Hand einem anderen Mann. Und er, er behandelte sie wie einst. Ohne auch nur die kleinste Spur von Gram.  
"Nein! Ich will ihn nicht verlieren! Ihn erneut verlassen!", gestand sie sich selber immer weiter ein, sein Bildnis unabkömmlich und klar vor sich. Nur würde er sie überhaupt noch wollen? Einst begegneten sie sich als Freunde. Das kleine Mädchen trotze vor ihm und ließ sich belustigen. Das junge Mädchen beschützen und ermutigen. Und die junge Frau? Diese ließ sich ihr Herz stehlen. Und ja, dieser Diebstahl sollte, er durfte, er forderte keine Rückgabe.  
Michael war ihr gleich und mehr als dies. Alice war sich sogar im Klaren, dass sie ihm nie ein Ja auf seinen Antrag hätte geben dürfen. Aber woher sollte sie damals wissen, was ihr die Zukunft nun gebracht hatte? Doch viel wichtiger als dieser geldgierige Schotte, war Margaret. Wie sollte sie es ihr erklären? War diese doch immer so bodenständig und vernünftig. Das völlige Gegenteil von sich selbst. Aber auch der Hutmacher war ganz ´allein´ in seiner Welt. Einer ganz anderen Welt. Ihr letzter familiärer Bezug würde es dann jedoch auch seinen. Lowell konnte man nicht dazu zählen. Sie konnte ihre Schwester doch nicht alleine bei diesen Halunken lassen? In Alice tobte ein Konflikt.  
Wie zärtlich Tarrant sie berührt hatte, wie innig sein sanfter Blick ihre Seele bewegte. Hier und jetzt auf der Fensterbank, wünschte sie sich er würde sie in seine Arm nehmen und sie seinen Herzschlag lauschen lassen. Ihr seine zärtliche Wärme schenken. Sie bekräftigen. Ihr helfen. Doch war dies nicht das einzige Verlangen, welches sich erhob, wenn sie weiter in sich hinein horchte. Ihre Sicht auf ihn hatte sich verändert und mehr als das. Schließlich war sie ganz Frau. Und er ein sehr gut aussehender Mann. Ja, das war er wirklich. Anders und doch vollkommen in seiner ganzen Eigenart. Wie für sie geschaffen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht die einzige war, die diese Meinung vertrat. Es scherte sie nicht. Das Gefühl, welches er ihr mit seinen Berührungen vermittelte, war zu eindeutig. Ihr Kopf vergrub sich zurück in ihre Arme.  
"Tarrant... Hutmacher... mein... mein Hutmacher...", wimmerte sie aufs Neue. "Ich möchte dich nicht wieder verlieren...", folgte es mehr als leise zu sich selbst. Tief atmete Alice ein. Aber Mirana erbat sie auch einen Platz einzunehmen, der ihre Vorstellungen und diese waren bekanntlich nicht gering, bei weiten überstieg. Sie Königin von Unterland? Ja, sie leitete das Geschäft meisterhaft für eine Frau in den Augen ihres Jahrzehnts, doch war dies kein Vergleich. Als kleines Mädchen, so wusste Alice, hätte sie keine Sekunde gezögert und sofort "Ja" gesagt. Aber nun? Allerdings war ihr nur allzu sehr klar, dass, sollte diese Welt für immer verschwinden, so würde er es ebenfalls. Er und all ihre Freunde, die ihr Herz lieb gewonnen hatte. Dieser Fakt war unerschütterlich und breitete sich wie diese Leere dieser Welt in ihrem Herzen aus. Könnte sie dies wirklich zulassen? Mit einer weiteren Schuld und wahrscheinlich mit der Größten in ihrem Leben folglich leben? Es war offensichtlich. Sie musste Margaret noch einmal aufsuchen. Das war sie ihrer Schwester einfach schuldig. Sie war es ihm schuldig und sich selbst. So festigte sich Alice` Entscheidung endgültig.


	11. Margaret

Kapitel 11: Margaret

Nachdem auch diese Nacht zu Ende ging und der Tag der Entscheidung wieder einmal in Marmoria Einzug genommen hatte, erwachte Alice auf der Fensterbank, auf der sie eingeschlummert war. Festen Willens gefasst, kleidete sie sich um und erbat um Anhörung bei der weißen Königin. Man ließ sie eintreten und Mirana empfing Alice freundlich, wie eh und je. Alice` Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. So blieb es Mirana verwehrt eine Entscheidung darin erahnen zu können.  
"Bitte, ich möchte zu dem Spiegel, der mich hierher brachte... Ich muss mit meiner Schwester reden!", legte Alice die besagten Karten direkt auf den Tisch. Mirana gestand sich ein, dass das nicht die Worte waren, die sie erhofft hatte, dennoch nickte sie und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, das Alice nur voran zu schreiten hätte. Der Spiegel befand sich hinter der Königin und umringt von zwei großen Schachfiguren an der Wand.  
"Es liegt an dir... Was auch immer du zu sehen wünscht, wird er dir zeigen. Und es ist auch deine Entscheidung, ob er seine Tore öffnen soll oder nicht", erklärte ihr Mirana kurz und verließ darauf das Zimmer, um Alice in dieser Situation alleine zulassen. Wenngleich sie damit die Gefahr eingehen musste, Alice nie wieder zu sehen. Sich bedankend und einen kleinen Augenblick der Königin nachsehen, wartete sie bis sie das die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Tief atmete sie ein und trat an das Glasstück heran. Deutlich sah sie ihr Spiegelbild. Doch wie sollte sie ihn dazu kriegen ihr Margaret zu zeigen?  
"Was auch immer ich zu sehen wünsche...?" Verloren und nicht wissend was zu tun war, stellte Alice sich so nahe an den Spiegel wie möglich und berührte ihn mit ihrer rechten Handfläche. Ihre Gedanken lagen ganz bei ihrer großen Schwester. Der Gedanke war kaum frei, so färbte sich das Glas schwarz und enthüllte wie aus dem Nirgendswo das Zimmer Margarets, die sich ebenfalls in diesem befand und an ihrer Kosmetikkommode herzzerbrechend weinte. /Nein?/ Alice konnte sich den Grund ihrer Trauer nur allzu genau denken. Nur wie sollte sie das Wort an sie richten? Beklemmt schluckte sie und senkte in einen Atemzug ihr blondes Haupt. Doch der Entschluss stand und sie würde ihn nicht ändern!  
"Margaret?", folgte es dann doch.  
Ruckartig blickte diese auf. "Alice?" Mrs. Manchesters Puls schlug hoch. Bildete sie sich dies nun ein? Ein Wunsch die Stimme ihrer Schwester zu hören in ihrer Sorge ausgelöst?  
"Margaret?", erklang es erneut. Die Ältere drehte ihr verweintes Gesicht der Richtung entgegen, aus der sie glaubte ihren Namen vernommen zu haben und kaum das dies geschehen war, weiteten sich ihre Augen ungläubig. Hastig erhob sie sich und stellte sich vor ihren eben so hoch erstreckenden Spiegel, in dem ihre kleine Schwester erschienen war. War dies ein böser Traum? Spielte ihre Einbildung, die Angst, wie Verzweiflung ihrem Verstand nun dieselben Streiche wie ihrem Nesthäkchen einst?  
"Alice,... oh mein Gott, Alice!" Sogleich betastete Margaret die Spiegelscheibe hecktisch. "Du bist... Wie kommst du... Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wiedersehen!", weinte sie weiter. Zuviel für ihre Nerven verließ sie die Kraft und Margaret ließ sich vor Alice auf den Boden sinken.  
"Margaret... bitte weine nicht...", getraute sich die junge Blonde fortführend das Wort zu erheben und konnte nicht umher, das ihr selber Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
"Mir geht es gut... Endlich wieder gut. Ich bin wo ich hingehöre... Aber es bricht mir das Herz dich nun so vorzufinden... Bitte höre mir zu...", erflehte sie die Große. "Ich weiß nicht was Michael dir erzählt hat, aber was es auch gewesen sein mag, es ist nicht wahr! Nicht so... Und es war, es ist nicht nur ein Traum... Diese Welt, von der ich dir erzählte habe... Diesen Kreaturen, alles ist real... Sie riefen mich nur wieder zu sich. Sie riefen mich nach Hause... Sie brauchen mich."  
Langsam zog sich der Kopf Alice` Schwester wieder empor. Die Augen, wie auch den Mund weit offen, unfähig zu begreifen was sie grade gehört geglaubt hatte. Alice hingegen war ebenso auf die Knie gegangen und streifte sich nun ihren Verlobungsring, den sie immer noch trug ab.  
"Das ist alles nicht wahr... Ich muss verrückt sein...?", richtete Margaret das Wort an sich selbst. Doch plötzlich sah sie, wie eine Hand sich aus dem Spiegel erstreckte und ihre das Schmuckstück zu schob. Aus reinem Reflex ergriff sie diese und blickte auf. Alice fror in ihrer Handlung ein. Noch weiter riss Margaret ihre Lider auf, als sie in dem Augenblick feststellen musste, dass es kein Traum war. Sie spürte ihre Schwester. Im Mund immer mehr trocken, schluckte sie. Es schien wirklich wahr... All die Erzählungen, all die Zeit zuvor... Es war nicht nur eine reine Phantasie, stieg es in Margaret langsam immer mehr in den Verstand. Doch als sie die Annahme tätigte sie könne, durch diese Unglaublichkeit auch durch das Glas greifen, wurde Margaret enttäuscht. Denn als ihre freie Hand die Scheibe erneut berührte, war diese hart und kalt wie es eine Spiegelfläche gewöhnlich an sich hatte. Alice` Gesicht zierte die Antwort auf Margarets nächste unausgesprochene Frage. Warum trat Alice nicht gänzlich aus dem Spiegel? Es war Absicht. Würde sie und da war sich Alice sehr sicher, in ihre Welt zurück kehren, würden Lowell und Michael alles daran setzten ihr Vorhaben fortzuführen, sie für Geisteskrank zu erklären. Und auch wenn ihre Schwester auf ihrer Seite stehen würde, riskierte sie damit das man Margaret das selbe anhaften würde wie ihr. So gern sie es gewollt hätte, all diese Mysterien aufzulösen und sich persönlich um alles zu kümmern, sie konnte nicht. Sie durfte nicht. Und genau aus diesem Wissen und Willen heraus, verwehrte Alice es Margaret auf ihre Seite zu wechseln. Dazu besaß ihre Schwester in der gesamten Situation nicht die vollkommende Kraft Alice einfach zu sich zu ziehen. Und selbst wenn... Auch dies wäre ihr nicht gelungen und hätte Alice wie vor eine durchsichtige Blockade gezogen. Schließlich war es nicht ihre Schwester die dieses Tor kontrollierte.  
"Gib den Ring Michael bitte zurück... Ich brauche ihn nicht. Ich will ihn nicht. Ich habe mein Glück bereits gefunden. Schon vor vielen Jahren...", erlaubte sich Alice nun mit einem seichten Lächeln zu äußern. "Ich habe es nur nicht erkennen wollen..."  
"Alice, nein! Bitte... Was wird aus mir? Aus allem was du dir erarbeitet hast?"  
"Schütze es vor Michaels Machenschaften und vor..." Alice haderte. Sollte sie es nun völlig wagen? So lange behielt sie Lowells Geheimnis für sich und das wo davon aus zu gehen war, dass er seine außerehelichen Abwege in den zehn Jahren sicher mehr als einmal wiederholt hatte. Das hatte Margaret nicht verdient! Sie sollte eben so glücklich werden, wie sie es werden könnte.  
"...und vor Lowell." Behutsam verriet sie ihrer Schwester das betrügende Geheimnis. Ein weiterer Schock, für die bereits nervlich angeschlagene Mrs. Manchester.  
"Du besitzt das Recht auf die Wahrheit. Verzeih mir, das ich es dir nicht schon viel eher gesagt habe, aber ich wollte dir nicht weh tun... Wenngleich ich es nun trotz allem tat..." seufzte Alice schuldig. "Leite an Stelle meiner das Geschäft weiter... Es ist bereits vor langer Zeit schriftlich festgelegt worden, sollte ich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage sein und selbst Michael oder auch Lowell können daran nicht rütteln. Darum kümmerte sich Mr. Ascot persönlich auf meinem Wunsch... Verreise und erlebe all das Schöne, was sich mir geboten hat. Und vor allem... Lass deinen Traum nicht sterben, Schwesterchen!", lächelte Alice intensiver. "Ich glaube an dich und ich könnte mir keine bessere Mutter als dich vorstellen." Alice` letzte Worte wurden dies bezüglich besonders betonend auf Margarets Person. Denn nun, wo ihre Schwester die Offenbarung bezüglich ihres Angetrauten wusste, erschloss es sich auch, wer wirklich, in all den Jahren, an der Kinderlosigkeit `Schuld`trug und nicht wem man sie unterschwellig zuschob. Solche Abwege, wie die, die Lowell seiner Gattin unerwähnter Weise zumutete, blieben nämlich selten ohne Folge. Zudem ein namentlich geachteter Rechtsanwalt nur allzu gut verführte mit dem was er erwarb.  
"Alice! Nein... warum...? Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so ´verschwinden´ lassen? Wie soll ich dies erklären? Man wird auch mich für verrückt erklären... Soll ich dich etwa für tot erklären lassen?", hielt Margaret wiederwillig ihre Hand fest und ging damit nicht auf Alice` Wünsche bezüglich ihre Zukunft ein. Jedes Wort hatte sie verstanden und auch wenn die Wahrheit über ihren Gatten ihr Herz brechen ließ, war die Angst über den Verlust ihrer Schwester größer. Alice jedoch versuchte Margaret sachte ihre Hand zu entziehen, worauf diese sich etwas vorbeugte und sich demonstrativ weigerte los zu lassen.  
"Weil ich ihn liebe, Margaret. Weil ich seine Welt liebe... Und weil er der Richtige ist! Wenn dem so sein soll...", bezog Alice sich auf die Frage ihres vorgetäuschten Ablebens. "DU weißt, dass dem nicht so ist... Margaret.", unterstrich Alice ihre Schwester dabei eindeutig ansehend. Ihr war klar, dass dies ein gewaltiger Schritt war und vor allem eine, wenn, sehr makabere Lüge. Aber welche Wahl hatte Alice außer dieser? Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie ihre Schwester nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten, wie auch Unterland nicht untergehen lassen wollte? Sie konnte Margaret nicht einfach so zu sich holen. Dafür war ihre Schwester zu sehr Realist, zu sehr die Dame von Welt. Und wer sollte, wenn nicht sie, den Namen Kingsleigh in ihrer Geburtswelt weitervererben?  
"Lieben? Der Richtige? Wen?" Die ältere Blonde verzog, ihre Sorgen versuchend herunter zu schlucken, das Gesicht einen Moment. Wie sollte sie nur ein Grab errichten lassen, wenn sie wusste dass Alice lebt?  
"Den Hutmacher! Er war der Fremde... Er kam um mich zu finden... Ich habe ihn nur nicht erkannt, aber nun, nun, oh Margaret, nun weiß ich es! Ich habe viel zu lange gewartet. Ich habe so vieles falsch gemacht...", hielt Alice ihr Lächeln, trotz der erst negativen Eingeständnisses. Und dieses war ehrlich und aufrichtig. "Ich weiß, du kannst dies nun alles nicht verstehen, aber bitte,... vertraue mir... Vertraue mir, wie Vater es einst tat?" Nie zuvor strahlte sie wie in diesem Moment, als sie dies alles zum erste Mal offen kund tat. Doch nun konnte sich Margaret ein eigenes eingestehendes Schmunzeln, über die Worte ihres Schwesterleins nicht verkneifen. Kopfschüttelnd schluckte sie wieder und gab Alice` Hand auf, indem sie ihre zurücknahm. Ja, für ihren Vater war nichts unmöglich gewesen, das hatte ihr Alice bereits vor wenigen Tagen wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Und er hielt immer an seinen Visionen fest. Koste es was es wolle. Und wenn sie ihren kleinen Lockenkopf hier und jetzt betrachtete und hörte, war es fast, als spreche sie mit ihm selbst.  
"Ein Hutmacher? Er... er war der Fremde...?" Margaret erinnerte sich an Michaels Beschreibung nach seiner aufgelösten Rückkehr. Sollte es somit wirklich eben dieser Mann sein, den er erläutert hatte? Aber man sprach von ihrer kleinen Schwester. War es somit wirklich verwunderlich? Liebte Alice wirklich diesen `Clown`? Aber der jüngste Spross ihrer Familie präsentierte sich nun vor ihr. Vor ihr hinter Glas und doch konnte sie sie erfühlen. Blieb Margaret denn wirklich noch eine Wahl es nicht zu glauben? Sie befürchtete nicht. Ihren Tränenfluss konnte es allerdings immer noch nicht gänzlich unterbinden. Weiter wurde der Stoff ihres Nachtgewandes von den kummervollen Tropfen durchtränkt. So antwortete Margaret: "Warum habe ich nichts anders von dir erwartet?" Ihr Schmunzeln wandelte sich nun in den Ansatz eines Lächelns.  
"Ich bin eben verrückt, nicht mehr bei Sinnen, habe eine Meise und völlig den Verstand verloren", zuckte Alice scherzend mit den Achseln. Margaret erkannte, dass sie keine andere Chance zu haben schien. Das sie Alice ihren Weg gehen lassen musste und konnte sich ein tränenuntermaltes kleines Lachen über ihre Äußerung nicht verweigern. Was sollte sie auch anders tun? Wobei die Ernsthaftigkeit sich schnell wieder vorschob.  
"Werde ich dich je wiedersehen? Den Mann dem du dein Herz geschenkt hast je kennen lernen?"  
Alice` Lächeln versiegte nicht.  
"Wenn du dies wünscht? Würde ich ihn dir sehr gern einmal vorstellen. Betrachte einfach dein Spiegelbild und überall wo du bist, werde auch ich sein. Das verspreche ich dir, Margaret!" Alice richtete sich wieder auf. Margaret sah zu ihr hoch. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. So senkte Alice ihrer Schwester ein vorerst letztes liebevolles Lächeln.  
"Ich habe dich sehr, sehr lieb! Wir bleiben für immer verbunden. Fahr wohl... Margaret!", erklangen dazu Alice` `Abschied´nehmende Worte, bevor der Spiegel sich wieder schwärzte und ihre Erscheinung verschwand.


	12. Weißt du, was ein Rabe mit einem

Kapitel 12: Weißt du, was ein Rabe mit einem Schreibtisch gemeinsam hat?

Im und um das Schloss war es still geworden. Die nächsten Bewohner konnten sich ihrem Schicksal an diesem Tag nicht wiedersetzen und gaben ihren letzten Atemzug. Wieder saß Tarrant in dem kleinen Pavillon, um auch sein Ende zu erwarten, auf der marmorierten Bank. Wobei sich seine Gedanken nicht um sein baldiges Ableben drehten. Sie waren weiter nur bei ihr. Seit gestern hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen und er würde es wohl auch nicht mehr. Seinen Kopf gesenkt und nachdenklich in seine Hände gestützt, sah er mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Den Hut erneut neben sich liegend. /Alice./  
Ob sie schon in ihrer Welt zurück war? Ob sie aufs Neue und für immer begann ihn zu vergessen? Zurück in die Arme dieses brutalen Mannes? Was gäbe er nicht dafür sie für immer behüten zu können und das nicht mit den Stoffen seines Kopfschmuckes. Der Schwall an Fragen, die seinen Kopf quälten, ließen seine Finger fester in sein krausiges Haar greifen. So registrierte er im ersten Moment auch nicht, wie sich eine Gestalt von hinten auf ihn zu bewegte. Leise ertönte das Geräusch von hohen Absätzen und erst als sie unmittelbar hinter ihm zum stehen kamen, hob er ein Stück seinen Kopf. Er brauchte sich nun nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer dort stand. Doch sollte ihn dies erfreuen?  
"... und wieder befinden wir uns an dem Punkt ´Fahr wohl´ zu sagen...", brach der Hutmacher die Stille als Erster. Wobei seine Stimme keinen Vorwurf beinhaltete. "Du bist immer andere Wege gegangen und es ist dein gutes Recht!", schmunzelte er mit für sich selbst ironischem Humor. "Du hast Fragen zu beantworten, nicht wahr?"  
Mit einem Nicken pflichtete die Dame hinter Tarrant ihm bei, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.  
"Ja, das habe ich. Und ja, die werde ich auch gehen. Ich lasse mir mein Leben nicht vorschreiben. Schließlich bestimme ich den Weg."  
Der Hutmacher nickte kaum merklich. Genauestens spürte er den Riss, der sich nun zerbrechend durch sein Herz zog.  
"Jeder hat wohl seine Bestimmung und seine Wege... Wie schade, dass ich nie wieder meinem Handwerk nachgehen kann... Es hat mir so viel Freude bereitet. Aber dies ist eine verrückte Welt... Ist es da noch verwunderlich, das es nun so kommt, wie es kommen wird? Ich... ich verstehe dich... Ja, ja, das tue ich wirklich...", wurde er kurz haspliger. "Wie könnte jemand wie du hier auch schon glücklich werden? Vielleicht hast du Recht gehabt und ich bin nichts weiter als ein Geschöpf deiner Phantasie.", ebbte seine Stimme zum Ende hin traurig ab. Alice schritt noch etwas näher. Sanft berührte Alice` Hand nun seine Schulter. Tarrant presste seine Lider eng zusammen, als er ihre Hand auf sich ruhen spürte. Warum tat sie ihm das nun an?  
"Ich möchte es. Und ja! Das bist du auch... Meine schönste Phantasie, ohne die ich nie wieder sein möchte!", sprach sie daraufhin sanft. Kaum das er ihre Worte vernahm, hob sich sein Kopf schlagartig und vollends. Ebenso schleunig stand er auf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und richtete seine Person ihr zu. Den Zylinder dabei rasch erfassend und aufsetzend. Hatten seine Ohren ihm nun einen neuen Streich gespielt? Doch was er nun zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn mit offenem Mund dastehen und seine Augen groß werden.  
In den edelsten silbernen Fäden der Seidenraupen gehüllt, feinste Spitze an den Schultern, schimmernde Stickereinen auf dem Textil und ihre Figur betont von einer weißen Korsage. Ausladend an den Seiten, wie ein Kleid aus vergangen Epochen, erblickte sein Augenmerk Alice. Perlen schmückten ihren schwanengleichen Hals, ihr zierliches Handgelenk und ihr, märchenhaft hochgestecktes blondes Haar, verfeinert durch zwei silberne weiße Rosen. Eine Prinzessin entsprungen aus dem schönsten Traum. Sein Herz, eben noch in Scherben, ließ diese nun auf ein weiteres erbeben.  
"Du... du bist... du siehst...", verstrickte er sich selbst. "Ich mein... Ich... Du bist wunderschön, du warst es zuvor auch aber, aber nun... es ist einmalig Schön, engelsschön, wie immer absolut unvergleichlich Alice schön, vö...", überschlug sich seine Zunge in seiner allzu bekannten Weise.  
"Hutmacher!", griff Alice ein.  
"_Fiss... alles wieder gut_", entfleuchte es kehlig leise. "Was hast du... grade gesagt gehabt?"  
Die junge Frau konnte nicht umher, ihm nun ein zärtliches Lächeln zu schenken. Sie umging die kurze Bank und stellte sich dicht vor ihn. Sein Verhalten zeigte ihr, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hatte und die zunehmende Röte auf seinen Wangen untermalte es zusätzlich. Mit funkelnden Augen blickte sie in die seinen. Tarrant war sichtlich überfordert, was man anhand seines fast ununterbrochenen Schluckens ausmachen konnte. Wie schüchtern er plötzlich wieder war. Doch wollte er sich nicht noch mehr zu verraten und versuchte mit seinen weiteren Worten auszuweichen.  
"Naja... Unterland braucht eine... eine Königin, oder etwa nicht?", stotterte der Hutmacher nervös und bemühte diese mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, das seine Mundwinkel immer wieder zucken ließen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer dicker. Ihr berauschende Duft der Mandelmilch war dabei nicht grade hilfreich. Alice anderseits schien optisch die Ruhe selbst.  
"Ja, die braucht es!", hielt sie die Nuance ihrer zarten Stimme und füllte die wieder vorhandene Lücke zwischen ihnen. Liebevoll ergriff Alice seine Hände, auf welche Tarrant sogleich hinab sah und unruhig drückte. Dabei kam er nicht umher, mit seinem Daumen über ihre Fingerknöchel zu streichen. Unvermutet stellte er fest, das sich kein Ring mehr an Alice` Finger befand, welcher zuvor von dem nur allzu bekannten geschmückt wurde. Sollte dies etwa bedeuten...? Einen raschen Blick auf ihre Finger tätigend und wieder zurück in ihr makelloses Gesicht schauchend. Sofort begann sich sein Herz bei jedem Schlag, wieder Stück für Stück, in seinen ursprünglichen hoffenden Zustand zusammen zusetzten. Ohne weiter zu zögern, nahm er sich vor, nun doch all seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen und seinem Engel zu antworten: "... und... und mein Herz braucht diese auch!"  
Diesmal war es Alice` Herz was einen Sprung machte. Ohne Frage, konnte Tarrant in ihren Augen lesen, das sein gewählter Mut seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Deutlich hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb und verdeutliche den unmessbaren Schlag ihres Herzens. Die geschmückte Frau löste ihre Hände von den seinen, aber auch nur um sie direkt danach an seine Wangen zu legen. Wieder hielt der Hutmacher dabei fast den Atem an. Scherte sie sich wirklich nicht um sein Aussehen? Wenngleich er wusste, dass sie ihn damals ebenfalls bereits mit solch einer Zärtlichkeit berührt hatte, welche er nie vergessen hatte, konnte man es doch nun nicht vergleichen. Obwohl Alice diese Frage nicht zuhören bekam, hätte sie sie dennoch beantworten können und das in einer völligen Sicherheit. Er war in jeglicher Weise perfekt. Nie würde sie ihn anders haben wollen! Sehnsüchtig mit einer unübersehbaren Bitte in dem glänzenden Braun, näherte sich Alice seinem Gesicht wie nie zuvor. Trotz seiner Unwissenheit bezüglich solch einer Situation, glitten seine Hände, in einem absoluten Reflex seiner innersten Wünsche, dafür über ihre Flanken und vorsichtig zu ihrem Rücken. Sein Gesicht beugte sich dem ihrem zu. Ja, es zog ihn wie so oft einfach nur in seinen Bann.  
"Alice?", warf er allerdings flux ein.  
"Ja?", säuselte diese, wobei ihre Lippen, unmessbar den seinen gegenübergestellt waren und blickte dennoch ein weiteres Mal zurück in seine Augen.  
"_Weißt du, was ein Rabe mit einem Schreibtisch gemeinsam hat?_", hauchte er nun ebenso sachte. Warum wusste Alice, dass diese Hinterfragung nun an ihr Ohr drang, welche sie einfach nur lächeln lassen musste?  
"_Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung!_", kicherte die blonde Frau einen Moment. Ihre Lider wieder neigend und die letzte Distanz überwindend, legten sich dann endlich ihre zarten rosa Lippen auf die seinen. Eine Explosion entfachte sich stürmisch in dem Hutmacher, kaum dass er diese spürte. Den Kuss, den Alice vorsichtig und zärtlich begonnen hatte, intensivierte er sogleich und drückte sie mit all seiner Liebe zu ihr kurz, wie auch ein wenig ungestüm an sich. Es schien wie eine unglaubliche Erlösung. Es löste und brach alles was einst in ihm schlummerte, was sich zu verbergen versuchte, aus ihm heraus. Nun war es seine ganze Angst, all seine Befürchtungen, die sich in Staub auflösten. All die leidenden Jahre, sie verschwanden, als hätte sie nie existiert. Ihre Lippen waren noch zärtlicher als er es sich je auszumalen gewagt hatte. Doch blieb noch der Funke an Furcht, das er sich wieder in einen seiner endlos scheinenden Träumen zu ihr befand, was seine Hastigkeit erklärte. Alice störte dies nicht im Geringsten. Ihr ging es nicht anders. Wie erfüllend, wie sehr ersehnt war dieses Gefühl, mit welchem ihr Hutmacher sie nun vervollständigte. Die erst geweinten Tränen der vorigen Nacht sie versiegten in das Nichtexistente und seinen aufgeregten Puls an der Halsschlagader deutlich spürend, erhoben sie die unzähligen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die Wonne ihrer Liebe zu ihm der ganzen Welt präsentierend.  
Doch war dies nicht das Einzige; was diese gefühlvolle Geste auslöste. Augenblicklich erblühte der Pavillon im neuen Glanz. Die erstarrten Wasserfälle begannen sich wieder zu regen und alles erhellte sich wie neu geboren. Und nicht nur an diesem Ort erwachte das Leben aufs Neue. Die Botanik in ganz Unterland erstreckte sich und zauberte der Welt ihren bunten Mantel der Vielfalt zurück. Alles was einst zu Stein geworden war, erfüllte der Atem des Lebens geschwind wie der Wind.  
Wie in Zeitlupe löste Alice den Kuss dann aber wieder, blieb seinen Lippen dennoch nahe. Und dies nur um ihm endlich die längst überfälligen Worte zu gestehen, die ihr Herz einfach verlauten lassen musste.  
"Ich liebe dich,... Tarrant Hightopp! Mein Hutmacher!", wisperte sie und auch ihr Blick spiegelte deutliche die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Worte wieder. Tarrant konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Konnte es wahr sein? Sagte sie grade eben wirklich, dass sie ihn liebte? Ihn? Dazu bekam der Klang seines Namens in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls eine andere Wirkung, in seiner Einzigartigkeit, wie er über ihre Lippen glitt. Wie als würden die Engel selbst ihn benennen. Er musste, er wollte daran glauben. Glauben, dass das ein Traum sein könne, aus dem er nie wieder erwachen würde. So vielen ihm ebenfalls, die folgenden Worte, nach dieser nie zu hoffen gewagten Offenbarung ebenfalls keineswegs mehr schwer.  
"Und... und ich liebe dich, Alice Kingsleigh!" raunte er zurück "Meine Königin!"  
In seinen Augen zeichnen sich der Glanz des Stolzes und auch die Erleichterung, es endlich aussprechen zu dürfen. Es der Liebe seines Lebens eingestanden zu haben. Alice` Lächeln erstrahlte weiterführend und sie küsste ihn erneut. Wobei auch dieser nicht von langer Dauer war und aus heiterem Himmel, mit einem euphorischen Applaus kommentiert wurde, sodass dem Hutmacher keine Gelegenheit blieb auf diesem ebenbürtig einzugehen. Überrascht trennte sich das glückliche Paar erneut und registrierte jetzt erst, was um sie herum geschehen war und vor allem, wer sich nun zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Umstellt von ihren Freunden und mit der deutlichen Freude im Gesicht ihre Glückseligkeit teilend. Alice traute ihren Augen nicht.  
"McTwisp, Thackery, Bayard... oh Diedeldum, Diedeldei... Mallymkun und Grinser", begeisterte sie sich ihre Freunde wiederzusehen. Sie waren wieder da. Nicht in Stein oder gar schlimmer. Aber wie? Sie hatte Mirana doch nicht gar nicht ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt gehabt? Das kleine Zwillingspärchen pfiff auf seinen Fingern und jauchzte. Mally hatte vor Rührung sogar ein paar kleine Tränchen in ihren braunen Mäuseäuglein, auch wenn ihre Meinung über Alice immer noch nicht hundert prozentig war und es wohl auch nie sein würde. Aber mit diesem Bildnis hatte sie nun endlich verstanden, was Mirana zuvor gemeint hatte. Ihr Freund, der Hutmacher war nun endlich glücklich, so glücklich wie sie ihn lange nicht mehr, wenn überhaupt je gesehen hatte. Das war mit weg ihre größte Freude. Aber wehe Alice sollte ihn nun wieder verletzten, dann würde sie sie Kennenlernen, das versprach sich die Maus. Grade wollte Alice auf alle zu eilen, als sie Mirana ruhig zu der kleinen Truppe zuschreiten sah.  
"Oh Alice... dank dir, dank deiner Entscheidung, ist Unterland zu neuem Leben erwacht. Und eine neue Ära wird der von Crims folgen..." Nicht ganz zu der Gesellschaft tretend, blieb sie im von dichtem Gewächs umstellten Gang stehen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu ihrem Liebsten, eilte Alice flinken Fußes zu ihr und Mirana blickte ihr lächelnd entgegen.  
"Der Bann wird fortgeführt und ich hoffe, Ilosovic Stayne bleibt die Chance verwehrt, das Königreich ins Unheil zu stürzen", fügte sie hinzu. "Ich freue mich so für dich. Für euch!", beglückwünschte sie die Freundin und nickte ebenso lächelnd dem Hutmacher zu. Alice verwunderte es nun mehr nicht, dass die Königin ihre Entscheidung sehr wohl bereits ermitteln konnte, als sie ihre Ausführungen hörte.  
"Ja, das ist es. Ich danke Euch für alles!", erwiderte Alice ebenso lächelnd und einer besonderen Untermalung auf Miranas Person bezogen."Und Ihr hattet Recht. So Recht." Die weiße Königin lächelte selig und nickte sachte.  
"Und du wirst es nicht bereuen... Eines Tages? Dieses Reich zu führen bürgt einem auch Pflichten auf, die einem das Leben nicht immer angenehm machen. Du wirst an diesen Ort gebunden sein...", begann sie eine weitere Erklärung.  
Doch ihr Lächeln ebenso aufrecht haltend, nickte auch Alice weiter fest.  
"Ja, das weiß ich. Und nein, das werde ich niemals! Was wäre das Leben ohne all seine kleinen Probleme?", tätigte sie den Ansatz eines Scherzes. "Hier bin ich Zuhause. Und durch meine Schwester wird immer ein Teil von mir dort bleiben, wo ich einst geboren wurde."

Gleichzeitig gratulierten dem Hutmacher seine Freunde. Diedeldum und Diedeldei schelmisch grinsend.  
"Hey mein Freund..." "Hey hey.." Knufften ihn die Jungs freundschaftlich in beide Seiten seines Oberschenkels.  
"Hast du nicht noch etwas vergessen?", zwinkerte der Rechte. "Oh ja, das hat er aber ganz sicher!", nickte der Linke.  
"Etwas vergessen...?", stutzte Tarrant. Dazu zog sich dessen Stirn nachdenklich in Falten.  
"Ja, aber natürlich... Die Frage!" "Ja! DIE Frage... hm?", sah das Zwillingspaar ihn mit einem unterschwelligen Gesichtsausdruck an. Der Hutmacher begriff nicht was DIE Frage sein sollte. So neigte er etwas fragwürdig seinen Kopf unverständlich zur Seite und hob eine seiner buschigen Brauen. Die Form seines Mundes unterstrich seine Ahnungslosigkeit. Diedeldei schüttelte seufzend seinen Kopf und lockte ihn mit einem Finger zu sich runter. Tarrant kam seiner Aufforderung nach und beugte sich mit neugierigem Blick hinab.  
"Du willst sie doch sicher nicht mit jemanden teilen wollen, oder?", flüsterte Diedeldei.  
"Oh, aber nein, natürlich nicht!", gab der Hutmacher ebenso dezent wieder.  
"Na dann mach sie endlich zu Mrs. Hutmacher! Du willst doch, oder nicht?", kam es leise von Diedeldum.  
Abrupt klingelte es bei Tarrant und er verstand auf was die Zwei hinaus wollten.  
"Oh! Ich... ähm... Also, ja... ich ... nun... Das wäre bestimmt etwas viel für heute...", räusperte er sich zurückhaltend und richtete sich wieder auf.  
"Aaaaach was! Trau dich mein Freund. Du wirst sehen... Frauen mögen so etwas. Das weiß ich", protzte Diedeldei.  
"Nein, tust du gar nicht!", folgte es sogleich ungläubig von seinem Bruder.  
"Tu ich sehr wohl." "Ach und woher?" "Das geht dich nichts an..."  
Der Hutmacher überlegte über diesen Einwand. Sollte er es wirklich jetzt wagen? Den nächsten Schritt zu tätigen? Dabei achtete Tarrant nicht weiter auf das kleine familiäre Problem, welches die Zwillinge unter sich ausmachten. Sein Augenmerk glitt hinüber zu seinem Engel und Mirana. Wie sollte er sie überhaupt fragen? Er besaß doch gar keinen Ring. Aber der Gedanke, dass sie für immer die Frau an seiner Seite sein könnte, versetzte sein Herz weiter in wohligen Rausch. Sie seine Frau? Würde er sich damit nicht zu weit hinaus lehnen und sein Glück auf die Probe stellen? Was würde passieren, würde sie ihn abweisen? Aber würde Alice dies? Nachdem was sie ihm gestand? Dieser Schritt würde so viel bedeuten? Er wäre eine Entscheidung fürs Leben. Aber tätigte sie diese nicht auch? Vorstellungen erwachten in seinem Kopf. Vorstellungen, wie es sein könne, morgens aufzuwachen und sie schützend im Arm halten zu können. Ihr das Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen, ja, ihr jeden Tag zu zeigen das sie das schönste Geschöpf war, welches er je gesehen hatte. Und welches sein Herz sein eigen nennen konnte. Sich selber ermutigend nickte er bekräftigend. Auch er hatte sich nun entschieden. Der Hutmacher straffte seine Haltung, richtete seinen Zylinder und atmete einmal tief und kräftigt durch. Der Märzhase, Mally und die anderen sahen verwundert drein, als der Hutmacher sich derartig richtetete.  
"Was hat er vor?", frage McTwisp die Maus. Doch diese hob nur ratlos ihre Schultern. Gespannt sahen alle zu, wie er zu den Damen schritt.

Auch Mirana behielt die Freude auf ihren Lippen.  
"Da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sind dir erneut so sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. Und... oh?", stoppte sie und blickte an Alice vorbei, welche sich daraufhin ebenso in diese Richtung umwandte. So sah sie, wie sich ihr Liebster auf sie zu bewegte. Alice wollte grade das Wort an ihn richten, als dieser seine Faust an seinen Mund hielt und ein weiteres Mal vorbereitend hustete.  
"Alice?"  
"Ja, Tarrant?"  
"I-Ich muss dich... etwas sehr wichtiges fragen!"  
Immer noch lächelnd legte sie ihr Haupt ein wenig zur Seite und war überrascht. Was würde er denn nun gern wissen wollen? Waren nun nicht wirklich alle Fragen beantwortet gewesen?  
"Aber natürlich! Alles was du willst."  
"Also...", er nahm einen kräftigen Atemzug. "...ich bin nicht sehr gut, eigentlich gar nicht, um genau zu sein habe ich noch nie, ich brauchte nie, ich hätte nie geahnt, nie zu fi..." verfingen sich seine Worte sogleich wieder.  
"Hutmacher!", unterband Alice es ein zweites Mal und in der alten Gewohnheit.  
"Fiss... Danke", sprach er gepresst. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte Alice erneut an. Worauf er auch sogleich vor ihr nieder kniete und zart ihre Hände erfasste. Angespannt schluckte er. Blitzartig erkannte Alice was nun folgen würde, sie kannte ein solches Ritual und ihr Herzschlag setzte sich wieder in Wallung.  
/Der Ring.../ huschte es fix durch Tarrants Gedanken. Leicht panisch suchte sich seine Augen um. /Ah... ja!/ Der Hutmacher griff in seine rechte Jackentasche, wühlte eine Sekunde in dieser und lächelte dann erleichtert. Unabhängig davon, zückte er augenblicklich eines seiner roten Nadelringkissen, die er sonst für seine Arbeit benutzte und auf die er dabei kleinen Nadeln stecken konnte. Er selber trug solch einen ohne Unterlass an seinem linken Ringfinger. Als der ´Ring´ ans Tageslicht kam, legte Alice sich rührend eine Hand für einen winzigen Moment an ihre Lippen.  
"Es... es ist nicht das, was du verdienst... Aber dennoch hoffe ich, das du mir die Ehre zuteilwerden lässt, mein Herz für immer als das deine anzuerkennen, mich zu vervollständigen... Bitte, Alice, werde meine Frau?", fragte er sie weiter mutig und mit einer festen Stimmlage, wenngleich er sich innerlich wie auf einem Drahtseil fühlte. Nun waren alle um sie herum aufs Neue überrascht. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Gefragte. Bei dieser füllten sich die Lider mit neuen gerührten Tränen, wenngleich diese nun strahlten, wie Sterne in der Nacht. Mallymkun glaubte nicht, was er wirklich grade erfragt hatte. Das war nicht sein ernst? Alice Hände begannen aufgeregt zu zittern. Und sie antwortete: "Ja! Ja, das will ich! Und ich werde dein Herz nie wieder freigeben!"  
Sofort begannen auch seine Augen ebenfalls zu glänzen Mit wackligen Fingern, steckte er ihr den ´Ring` an und erhob sich schleunigst. Die Brüder hatten Recht behalten. Und sein Wunsch wuchs immer weiter, mit der Sicherheit, dass sich seine kurz zuvor eröffneten Gedanken somit bald erfüllen würden. Nichts könnte ihn nun noch glücklicher machen. Mit einer ebenfalls unbeschreiblichen Euphorie zog er seine zukünftige Frau zurück in seine Arme.  
"Du machst mich zum glücklichsten, verrücktesten, Mann den es je gab!", erklang es liebevoll und leise. Alice schlang automatisch ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
"Dann haben sich ja nun wirklich alle Fragen beantwortet", hauchte Alice sanft zurück und neigte sich seinem entgegen kommenden Gesicht einem neuen Kuss zu. Den Kuss sichtlich genießend, brach es dann endlich aus dem Hutmacher heraus. Er fing an zu lachen und hob Alice ein Stück hoch, um sich mit ihr freudestrahlend im Kreis zu drehen. Diese quiekte darauf amüsiert und hielt sich sicher an ihm fest. Wieder tosten Jubelrufe und Beifall von ihren Freunden. Aber auch hier hielt sich die Haselmaus zurück. Diedeldum und Diedeldei nickten bestätigend, zwinkerten und beglückwünschten ihn mit einer auf ihn deutenden Zeigefinger Geste, wie damals am Blumertag.  
"Ich freue mich sehr, dass ich dies am Mirellium noch miterleben durfte...", bemerkte Mirana ebenfalls erfreut lächelnd, worauf der Hutmacher seine Drehung auslaufen ließ und Alice wieder auf ihre Füße stellte.  
"Damit hat sich das Schicksal erfüllt und Unterland kann nun nicht nur eine Königin sein eigenen nennen." Die weiße Königin schloss ihre Augen, legte ihren Kopf ein Stück in den Nacken und öffnete ihre Arme, wie in einer Predigt. Ein blendet weißes Licht ergoss sich über ihrem Kopf. Die Krone auf ihrem Haupt verschwand. Ein seichter Windzug untermalte dies und wirbelte ihr Haar auf. All dies wanderte hierauf hinüber zu Alice und setzte sein Spiel über ihrem Schopf fort, über dem die silberne Krone zurückkehrend aus dem Nichts erschien. Wie in Zeitlupe senkte sie sich nieder und krönte Alice damit offiziell zur neuen Herrscherin von Unterland. Dasselbe geschah beim Hutmacher, der im Vorfeld seinen Hut respektvoll abgenommen hatte und plötzlich auch etwas Beschwerendes auf seinem Haupt spüren konnte.  
"Ich danke euch für alles! Lebt wohl, meine Freunde...", erschalltete Miranas liebliche Stimme echohaft. Mit einem allerletzten liebevollen Blick auf das neue Königspaar, positionierte sie sich und löste sich in einem glitzernden Strudel von weißen Lichterflocken auf.  
Im Innenhof der Ahnen erstrahlten diese Flocken überleitend und in der freien Aushöhlung errichtete sich eine weitere Statue der Monarchen.  
Alle Protagonisten im Hintergrund, zu den sich der Hofstaat gesellt hatte, hatten ehrfürchtig den Atem angehalten, doch nun brach ein scheinbar unaufhörliches: "Lang lebe unsere neue Königin und unser König!", aus ihnen heraus. Die aufgezählten Freunde, tanzten, umarmten sich und ließen ihrer Freude freien Lauf. Alle bis wie zuvor bereits die Maus. Sie bedauerte Miranas Ableben scheinbar mehr als alle anderen um sie herum, in ihren Augen. Und sie wusste auch, hätte sie erahnt das es das Schicksal war, Alice als Königin von Unterland zu krönen, hätte Mally Tarranr bestimmt nicht noch erst so gut zugeredet. Schließlich war sie nur der Meinung gewesen, das Alice ihnen einfach nur einen Dienst erweisen sollte, der sie danach aber wieder dahin zurück schickt, wo sie her kam. Aber nicht so.  
Auch Alice und Tarrant freuten sich, auch wenn ihnen der Verlust Miranas sehr nahe ging. Wenngleich der Hutmacher es nun nicht verinnerlichen konnte, das auch er nun Herrscher über Unterland sein sollte. Aber schien es nicht erklärlich? Bat er Alice nicht um ihre Hand? Zudem war es unübersehbar... Er war, obwohl er eine liebe, verehrte Freundin gehen lassen musste, einfach nur das, was selbst das Wort glücklich nicht genug beschreiben konnte. Alice, sah ihm dies, wie jeder andere hier nur allzu deutlich an und wusste, das seine Familie sicher sehr seht stolz auf ihn wäre, könnten sie dieses miterleben. Doch nun sollte sich ein weiterer Gast der Szenerie flatternd nähern. Alice Augen erfasste das kleine, dunkelblaue Wesen augenblicklich.  
"Absolem!", begrüßte sie ihren kleinen Freund, der munter um sie herum flog. "Tarrant sieh doch...", forderte sie ihren Liebsten auf. Den Schmetterling zierte ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
"_Alice, zu guter Letzt_, ...bist du heimgekehrt. Und du hast ganz genau gewusst, was zu tun war."

* * *

So an dieserStelle möchte ich doch nun endlich einmal was persönliches los werden. Wenngleich ich derartige "Unterkommis" in Chaps nicht leiden kann, aber da ich hier keine direkte Kommifunktion habe, komm ich ausnahmsweise nicht drumherum...^^" Aber der ausführliche Epilog ist noch etwas entfernt^^"""

Erst einmal hoffe ich, das euch auch dieses Chap gefallen hat in meiner Version des soo gesehnten "Happy Ends" ^^""" Ich konnte mit den Antrag nicht verkneifen... ach ich gebs zu... Ich bin halt auch nur ein kleines verträumtes AlicexTarrant im Glück süchtiges Mädchen XDD

Ja, eigentlich war es damals nicht geplant und ich wollte hier in dickes "ENTE" *Ende* setzen... Aber wie man ja nun gelesen hat, sind eben nicht alle Fragen beantwortet worden und, so finde ich zumindest, stellen sich nun wieder neue auf...X°D  
Ich hoffe, das ihr meiner Entscheidung zustimmen könnt und daher auch mehr von Alice und Tarrant lesen wollt...? ^^°°°

Geplant war s eigentlich erst, das ich nur 1-2 Bonus Chaps schreiben wollte, doch nach all dieser positiven Reaktion, ist es quasi, oder wird es nun der Anschluss auf diese FF, ein Teil 3 wie auch immer...XD Der Geistesblitz ereilte mich könnte man sagen regelrecht ^^""" *drop*  
Daher werdet ihr auch nun weiter in regelmäßigen Abständen neue Einblicke in die Wunderwelt des Unterlandes bekommen und dabei gaaanz viel AlicexTarrant bekommen mit all neuen Freuden und Leiden die sich nun auftun werden :PPP Aber keine Soege DAS wird dann zu einem Ende kommen. ;) Ich will euch ja nicht auf ewig verfolgen :P

Somit bleibt mir nun nichts weiter über als es zum Schluß à la Dailysoap zu machen und zu sagen:::  
Wird sich Saskia, eh...Margaret ihren Gatten zur Rede stellen?  
Was bedeutet Alice verschwinden für ihre Welt?  
Was wird Alice` einstiger Verlobter Heiko. ups Michael...zu alle dem sagen? Wird er je die Wahrheit erfahren?  
Warum scheint Mally so griesgrämig ?  
Kann Unterland bald die schönste Traumhochzeit aller Zeiten sein eigenen nennen?  
Werden Alice und Tarrant ihrer neuen Aufgabe gerecht?  
All das und noch vieles mehr in der nächsten Folge...ähm im nächsten Chap zu Alice im Wunderland 2, öhm ne 3...*gggg*

GANZ großes Bussiall!  
Euere  
Clarice ^^


	13. Auf immer und Ewig! Geheimnisse

Kapitel 13: - Alice in Wonderland 3 - Auf immer und Ewig?- Geheimnisse

Vier Tage war es nun bereits her, dass das Unterland um seine Existenz bangen musste, vier Tage, das Mirana, wie auch ihre Schwester, in die Reihen ihrer Ahnen ihren Platz fand. Wie Mirana errichtete sich eine Statue im Innenhof von Selezen Grum, wenngleich das Schloss unbewohnt blieb. Und ebenso vier Tage, das Alice den Beschluss ihres Lebens entschied.  
Ein Beschluss, den sie nicht einen Moment bereute. Wie könnte sie auch? Ja, sie ging die Verpflichtung ein, wie einst die weiße Königin und schwor, nun nicht mehr einfach nur der Champion zu sein, sondern als neue Königin ihres Wunderlandes, keinem Lebewesen mehr ein Leid zu zufügen. Aber dafür erwarb sie nicht nur die Krone des Landes, nein, sondern etwas für sie noch Wertvolleres. Endlich hatte sie ´den Richtigen´ gefunden. Und sie besaß sein Herz. Endlich hatte sie dies erkannt und sie sollte ihn dazu sogar bald ehelichen. Mit dieser neuen Ära schrieben sich auch die Seiten des Orakelums aufs Neue. Das Zeitalter der blauen Herrschaft brach an.  
Doch in Erinnerung an ihre Freundin der weißen Königin, entschloss man sich, die Schacherrichtungen, die das Schloss charakteristisch zierten, beizubehalten. Aber Alice wollte mehr. Nachdem man am Mirellium wirklich realisiert hatte was geschehen war, fühlten sie und Tarrant sich sogar schuldig bezüglich ihres Glücks der so langen ersehnten Liebe, welchem sie freiem Lauf gelassen hatten, an diesem Abschied für immer. Plötzlich wirkte Marmoria nicht mehr wie es einst war. Und genau das wollten die junge Frau und der Hutmacher nicht. Sie wussten, dass sie keine Möglichkeit besaßen Mirana zurückzuholen, aber ihr liebenswertes Wesen sollte für immer in diesen Mauern spürbar bleiben. Jeden siebten Tag, welcher in Alice` Welt ein Sonntag gewesen wäre, sollten sich alle Bewohner in Marmoria zu einer Andacht zusammenfinden. Einer, wie sie es am ersten Tag taten, nachdem Mirana am Mirellium von ihnen gegangen war. In schwarz gekleidet, wie es Alice` als auch Tarrants Wunsch gewesen war, zog der Trauerzug in den Innenhof der Monarchen, um der geliebten Herrscherin ihren Tribut zu zollen. Im Thronsaal wie auch in der Empfangshalle schmückten deckenhohe Portraits der weißen Königin die Räumlichkeiten. Und an ihrer Statue, so hatte Alice sich zusätzlich geschworen, würde sie regelmäßig frische weiße Rosen niederlegen. Schließlich verdankte sie ihrer wohl einzigen Freundin, die sie je besessen hatte, dieses Leben. Ein Leben, in dem alles perfekt schien. Dennoch tröstete es sie nicht über die Wehmut ihres Herzens hinweg. Aboslem hingegen erklärte Alice, in seiner bekanntlich wirkenden kühlen Art, aufs Neue, das man mit Tränen noch nie etwas erreicht hatte. Vor allem, das Mirana es sicherlich nicht gewollt hätte, das alle um sie trauern, wenn doch bald ein so schönes Ereignis bevorstand. Jedoch hatte der Schmetterling leicht reden, wenngleich Alice wusste, das seine Worte wahr erschienen. Mirana sollte Stolz auf sie beide sein können. Wie sehr sie das bald sein würde, konnte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemand ausmalen.  
Das ganze Königreich freute sich fraglos für Alice und den Hutmacher, doch auch diesem viel es schwer zu wissen, das nun ein geliebtes Herz nicht mehr schlug, auch wenn dies am Mirellium anders ausgesehen hatte. Aber es stimmte. Man musste sich zusammenreißen, in die Zukunft blicken und auf ein Fest vorbereiten. Alle befanden sich in hektischer Aufregung über das wunderbare Ereignis das Morgen stattfinden sollte. Konnte man sich überhaupt noch erinnern, wann man das letzte Mal eine Hochzeit feiern konnte?  
Trotz das Alice nun Königin war, kleidete sie sich schlicht und unauffällig. Sie konnte es Mirana nicht gänzlich gleich tun, so schön die junge Frau derartige Kleider vielleicht auch fand. Auch wenn sie nun älter und reifer war, so war etwas von dem kleinen Wildfang in ihr geblieben und dieser trug auch weiterhin ein Kleid ohne Korsett und ohne Strümpfe. Wie galt damals der Vergleich mit dem Dorsch? Das galt auch für die Kronjuwelen. Wenn es das Zeremoniell allerdings erforderte, erfüllte sie stolz und anmutig ihre Position, wie am Tag als fast ganz Unterland kam, um sie zu beglückwünschen. Und ja, sie tat es gern. So wie es auch die Königin ihrer eigentlichen Welt, Queen Victoria es für sich empfand. Doch war dies nicht notwendig, war sie einfach nur Alice. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, das sie dementsprechend auch von ihren Freunden weiter genannt werden wollte. Nur in den genannten Ausnahmen, sollte das - Eure Majestät - erklingen. Tarrant war sich dies bezüglich mit Alice völlig einig. Er hielt es eben so wie sie. Er konnte sich kaum daran gewöhnen, dass die Hofgesellschaft sich fast ständig vor ihm verbeugte und in seinen Augen zu sehr versteifte. Zudem tat er es Alice gleich und kleidete sich weiter wie seit eh und je. Doch bezog er nun nicht nur den Posten des Königs und baldigen Gemahls, sondern auch den des Verteidigers von Unterland. Der Titel des Kämpfers, den Alice einst trug, fiel nun auf ihn. Er war Alice` und Unterland schützendes Schild, das sie vor ganz egal welcher Gefahr auch immer beschützen würde. Dafür würde er sein Leben geben! Sicher war er dies für Alice zuvor bereits schon, aber nun war es offiziell. Unterland zollte ihr Verhalten demnach mit großem Zuspruch. Beide besaßen das Herz am rechten Fleck und ließen sich nicht zu böswilligen Verführungen verleiten, da war man sich absolut sicher.  
Der Hutmacher ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, weiter für das behüten des weiblichen Oberhaupts Sorge zu tragen. So befand sich Alice eben genau auf den Weg zu ihrem persönlichen Gestalter ihrer Kopfbedeckungen, um ihm einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, nachdem sie mit McTwisp die Gästeliste durchgegangen war, von denen sie, trotz des kürzlichen Empfanges, so gut wie kaum wirklich wen kannte. Das Kaninchen allerdings wirkte bezüglich eines Gastes noch nervöser als es eh schon immer war. Es erinnerte sich wie sein Onkel, das große weiße Kaninchen, welches zuvor im Dienste bei Hofe stand, ihm früher immer Schauermärchen über diese Person berichtet hatte. Nur wenn ihre Majestäten diesen Namen scheinbar auf die Liste gesetzt hatten, sollte es wohl so sein diese nun doch nach Marmoria einzuladen. Eine solche Entscheidung hinterfragte man schließlich nicht. McTwisp andererseits könnte auf eine derartige Begegnung, sollte sie wirklich so schrecklich sein, wie er diese aus seinen Erinnerungen kannte, wohlwissend verzichten. Die weiße Königin erwähnte die besagte Gestalt mehr als wohlwissentlich ebenfalls nie. Alice hingegen erahnte seine spezielle Sorge nicht, geschweige denn, das sich diese Person auf der Liste befand, es jedoch eigentlich nicht sollte und versuchte das kleine Nervenbündel zu beruhigen, indem sie ihm ermutigend zusprach. Das alles wie geplant verlaufen würde und das er sich eine Tasse Tee gönnen sollte, um sich erst einmal zu sammeln.  
Vieles war noch zu erledigen. Wobei Tarrant und sie eine eher ´schlichtere´ Trauung vorgezogen hätten. Dabei konnte Alice sich immer noch nicht zu der Entscheidung auf ein Brautkleid durchringen. Es musste etwas ganz besonders sein. Ein besonders Kleid, um einem besonderen Mann zu gefallen. Bei dem Gedanken, wie seine Miene wohl sein würde, wenn er sie dann zum Altar schreiten sähe, ließ Alice Schmunzeln. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm auch ohne all dies gefiel, aber schließlich feierte man seine Hochzeit gewöhnlich nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben. Und ganz gleich wie eigen Alice auch war, hier war sie voll und ganz das kleine träumende Mädchen.

Ein herangewachsenes kleines Mädchen, eine Kämpferin und nun sogar Königin, die jedoch in einem Teil des Wunderlandes alles andere als Bewunderung und Liebe entgegen gebrachte bekommen würde. Einen klaren Blick von den von Außen grauviolett verglast, wie auch vergitterten Fenstern, umringt von versteinerten Gebeinen der Zeit, richtete sich das froschgrün seines Auges hinaus gen Süden und zu dem Hoffnungsschimmer, den all hochleben ließen.  
"Hmhm... Du hast es nun tatsächlich geschafft Alice... Aber warte nur ab... Das Licht deiner neu entfachten Kerze kann schnell erlöschen. Und womöglich schneller als es dir lieb ist... Und dann kann dich auch dein hochgeschätzter Hutmacher nicht mehr beschützen!" Ein leises fieses Lachen ertönte und nahm immer weiter an Intensität zu. Die Hand an Rahmen stützend, zermahlten, die Finger zu einer Faust geschlossen, einen Knochen der aus der Wand ragte, im Wunsch es würde der Hals der neuen Königin sein. Doch sein Lächeln erfreute sich auch, bei einem weiteren Gedanken.  
"Ihre Durchlaucht, wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ´sie´ den Fehler begehen, sie einzuladen... Und diese Einladung wird sie erhalten, dafür tragen wir Sorge... hahahaha... Die weiße Königin war klüger damals gar nicht erst den Ansatz zu tätigen sie über die Geschehnisse wie am Blumertag zu informieren... Aber nun bewohnt die Unwissenheit das Schloss..." Das schwarze Haupt neigte sich über die Schulter blickend in die Leere des Raumes. Durch die knochige Zelle, die er nun endlich sein eigen nennen konnte.  
"Bis zu ihrem Ableben, sprach niemand mehr ein Wort zu ihr...", schüttelte sich der Bube nun. Die Erinnerungen an die Person, der er diesen Aufenthalt hier verdankte, dieser Schmach und der er einst schmeicheln musste, in der Hoffnung selber die Macht für sich zu gewinnen, förderte den Wunsch seiner Rache immer weiter. In seinen Augen war die rote Herzkönigin, dumm und naiv gewesen. Befriedigt, wenn sie glaubte sie habe die Kontrolle oder man ihr schmeichelte. Letzteres war bei ihm völlig zwecklos. War es denn immer noch nicht besser gefürchtet, anstatt geliebt zu werden?  
Wie verzweifelt Iracebeth sich an ihn geklammert hatte und wie hilfesuchend ihr Blick zu ihm doch gewesen war, bevor sie sich auflöste. Wie amüsierte es ihn und wie sehr hatte er es genossen, verächtlich auf sie hinab sehend in ihren Hilfe ersehnten Schreien, das es nicht so enden durfte, bis die Fesseln, die sie bis zu diesem Moment verbunden hatte, sich erleichterten.  
Stayne hob sein rechtes Handgelenk an dem der zweite Teil der Schelle herrenlos baumelte. Kurz zuckte seine Braue, als ein vertrautes Krähen an seine Ohren drang. So wandte er seinen Blick wieder durch das Glas, als sich ein kleiner unscheinbarer Rabe näherte.  
"Mein Freund, da bist du ja...", grinste er. Die kleine schwarz geflügelte Kreatur setzte sich flatternd auf die Außenfassade des Mauerwerkes. Nur schemenhaft erfassten die Augen des Vogels die Gestalt seines Herren in dessen Gefangenschaft.  
"Was kannst du mir Neues berichten?", hinterfragte Ilosovic sogleich.  
"Die Einladungen mit dem königlichen Siegel sind verschickt worden. Und somit auch auf den Weg in den Raupenwald", erläuterte eine für dieses kleine Wesen tiefe Stimme. Böse zogen die Mundwinkel des Buben wieder in die Höhe.  
"Sehr schön, Cears. Sorge dafür, das sie der Einladung auch wirklich nach kommt... Soll Alice ihr Glück genießen, so lange sie es kann! Ich werde warten... Ich tat es so lange. Jetzt endlich klammert sich kein Hindernis mehr an mich... Nun wird Unterland bald rechtmäßig mir gehören!", begann er wieder zu lachen, da es durch ganz Desers End schallte. Wobei er eine schon fast geisteskranke Miene in seinem Gesicht präsentierte. Seine Haltung tat ihr übriges in ihrer nach hinten gelehnten Weise, die Arme zu den Seiten. Nie würde, nie konnte er vergessen was Alice ihm eingebrockt hatte. Welche Chance sie ihm verspielte! Wie viele Jahre hatte er hier in der dunkelsten Tiefe, in der Burg der Verbannung gesessen, umhüllt von der eisigen Kälte der Ungerechtigkeit? Bewacht von den Schachrittern der weißen Königin? Er hatte es aufgehört zu zählen. Der Tod wäre damals eine wahre Wonne gewesen, doch nun war ihm bewusst geworden, dass das Schicksal ihm einen anderen Weg bestimmt hatte. Sicher war es erforderlich gewesen, das Alice durch das Mirellium hier her gebracht werden musste und noch hielten ihn die Schranken, des Bannes der Blutlinie von Marmoria, durch Alice´ Entschluss gehalten, an diesem Ort aus Stein und Sterblichenüberresten, in fester Hand. Doch sollte dies bald ein Ende finden. So wie der blonde Engel dieser Welt ebenso. Die blaue Königin würde aus der Geschichte des Unterlandes so schnell wieder verschwinden, wie sie hergekommen war.

Unterdessen, schlich sich eben diese leise, unwissend was fern ab von Marmoria vor sich ging, in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Liebsten. Tarrant war grade dabei gewesen einen, wie sollte es auch anders sein, neuen Hut zu zaubern. Den Blick vertieft und das leichte Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln mehr als zufrieden. Alice trat still hinter ihn und betrachtete Tarrant bereits grinsend und an seinen Hinterkopf vorbei spickend. Vertieft hatte er seinen Zylinder beiseite gelegt, aber immer im Augenwinkel, für den Fall das ein gewisser Grau-türkisgrüner Kater auf dumme Gedanken kommen würde. Umso überraschter zeigte sich sein Gesicht einen Augenblick, als er von zwei sanften Armen umschlugen wurde. Doch sogleich eröffneten seine Lippen ein weiteres Lächeln. Der Duft von Mandelmilch, erfrischend und zart wie eine Rose, der aufstieg war unverkennbar, wie auch die Berührung selbst. Alice schmuste sich seitlich an seine Wange.  
"Ich hoffe, ich störe meinen königlichen Hutmacher nicht?", lächelte die junge Frau.  
Wie schon oft zuvor, zierte eine leichte Röte die Wangen des Hutmachers. Es war für ihn immer noch wie in ein unfassbarer Traum, das Alice, seine Alice, seine Liebe wirklich erwiderte und sogar bald seine Frau sein würde. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihm nun endlich wieder gut ging. Ja, sogar so gut wie nie zuvor, was sich deutlich an der Intensität seiner Gesichtsfarben zeigte. So hielt er in seiner Arbeit inne. Mit niedlichen, wie auch sanften großen Augen, schielte Tarrant zu ihr.  
"Aber nein, niemals! Ich... ich freue mich sehr dich zu sehen, das weißt du... Das tue ich immer! Wie... könnte ich nicht?", setzte er hastig zum Ende hinzu. Die Wärme ihrer Haut, an der seinen war wundervoll, erreichte allerdings nicht die Temperatur, die seine ausstrahlte. Alice entging dies keineswegs und es zauberte ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß es nicht... Aber dein geliebtes Handwerk benötigt doch deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, oder nicht? Du bist nicht umsonst der Beste", lobte sie ihn aufrichtig und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf seine immer noch glühende Wange. Immer mehr brachte sie ihn durch ihre Geste in eine eigentlich angenehme Verlegenheit. Er konnte es einfach nicht verinnerlichen. Wie lange hatte er sich solch eine Zweisamkeit ersehnt? Sie nie gewagt zu äußern? Sein kleines Hutmacher Herzchen versetzte sich wieder in einen schnelleren Rhythmus. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Doch konnte er Alice nicht zustimmen, auch wenn das Kompliment ihm schmeichelte. Erneut und ein wenig unbeholfen, bettete er seine Hände auf ihre und lehnte seinen Kopf ebenfalls an den ihren. Sachte hob er ihre zierlichen Finger an und führte diese zu seinen Lippen, wie er es bereits zuvor getan hatte.  
"Du bist die Aufmerksamkeit viel mehr wert und nichts wird so sehr geliebt, als wie... wie du es wirst", äußerte Tarrant zärtlich. "Vor allem von mir!", betonte seine Stimme ernst und etwas tiefer im Klang. Und dies sollte für immer so bleiben! Nie würde er sie verletzten wollen, sie traurig stimmen oder gar betrügen. Nicht sie, nicht seine Alice. Er könnte es nicht. Sie war und würde auf ewig die Einzige sein, das schwor er sich bereits vor vielen Jahren und das würde er ihr auch morgen kundtun. Wenngleich Jahre hier im Unterland ein wenig anders verliefen. Nicht umsonst hatte sich mal wieder keiner außer Alice optisch verändert. Der Prozess des Alterns besaß im Unterland seine eigenen Regeln.  
Jeder war sterblich, aber nicht jedem sah man sein wahres Alter an. Man zählte es auch nicht. Alle Lebenslinien zogen sich anders. Die einen alterten, wie es der Lauf der Dinge schien und andere kamen über ihre mittlere Reife nicht hinaus. Die Zeit fror regelrecht ein.  
Doch nun war es an Alice sich ihrer aufsteigenden Röte zu beherrschen, sei es durch seinen Worte oder den Klang seiner Stimme. Es war so unbegreiflich schön, derartige Dinge von ihm zu hören. So war es nicht verwunderlich, das er ihrem Herz damit ebenfalls einen weiteren Schubs gab.  
"Und was könnte sich eine Frau mehr wünschen als dies...?", antwortete sie sanft aber eher rhetorisch zurückhauchend in sein Ohr, was Tarrant direkt eine knisternde Gänsehaut einbrachte.  
"Hmm... Eine Tasse Tee vielleicht?", warf der Hutmacher sogleich ein. Er tat dies nicht aus Angst, dass er keine andere Antwort gewusst hätte, er war halt wie er war und konnte sie diesen kleinen Scherz nicht verkneifen. Alice hingegen konnte nicht umher, darauf grinsend den Kopf zu schütteln.  
"Natürlich... eine Tasse Tee...", bestätigte sie lächelnd und löste sich von ihm. Sie nahm ihm dies nicht übel. Eine Tasse Tee wäre wirklich nicht zu verachten. Der Hutmacher erhob sich währenddessen von seinem Platz und wollte grade weiter das Wort an seine Zukünftige richten, als es an der Tür klopfte. Beide wandten sofort ihren Blick in Richtung Tür. McTwisp meldete sich zurück. Sich entschuldigend für die Störung, äußerte er in seiner üblichen ängstlichen Art: "Bitte... bitte verzeiht mir, Sire... aber, aber es wird Zeit...", tippte das Kaninchen auf seine gezückte Taschenuhr. Alice stutzte. Zeit wofür?  
"Oh ja... aber sicher. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen... Ich komme gleich, danke mein Lieber", entgegnete Tarrant augenblicklich verstehend. Wie konnte er DIE Zeit nur vergessen? Mit einem liebevollen Seitenblick auf die neben ihm verweilende Alice, wusste er welche süße Ablenkung er gehabt hatte, die ihn die Zeit hatte vergessen lassen. Wobei eben diese Süße nicht verstand und ihn deswegen fragend ansah. Der Hutmacher allerdings lächelte auf ihren überfragten Gesichtsausdruck. Etwas amüsierte es ihn sogar.  
"Verzeih mir, aber ich glaube wir müssen den Tee verschieben...", lächelte er sie weiter vertröstend an. "Aber ich... ähm, ich habe etwas zu erledigen..." Er wandte sich ab und schon fast aus der Situation herauswindend. Eiligen Schrittes dabei zur Tür, an der das weiße Kaninchen wartete. Mit seinem breiten Lächeln wank er ihr zum Abschied zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Verdutzt und sichtlich verwirrt blieb die Blondine in dem Arbeitszimmer zurück. Was sollte dies nun bedeuten? Mit einer gehobenen Braue zu der geschlossenen Tür starrend, öffnete diese sich jedoch ebenso rasch, wie sie zu ging, wieder und der Hutmacher streckte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer. Alice versuchte sogleich etwas zu äußern und hob dazu auch ihre Hand. Aber Tarrant war schneller in seiner Tat. Er präsentierte Alice sein anhaltendes Lächeln aufs Neue, welches sogar seine Zahnlücke zum Vorschein brachte und hauchte ihr fix einen liebevollen Handkuss zu.  
"_Fahr wohl_,... ehh... Liebste" Und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Die Braue wanderte weiter in die Höhe, löste sich hierauf allerdings mit dem Schmunzeln das sich zurück auf Alice` Lippen bildete ab.  
/Nannte er mich wirklich Liebste?/, errötete Alice ein wenig, schüttelte dann allerdings den Kopf. /Er ist verrückt... Verrückt und einfach nur liebenswert... hmm.../, kicherte sie für sich. /Aber was kann es nur sein, das er zu erledigen hat? Was er mir scheinbar nicht verraten will...?/ Überlegend seufzte ihre Majestät. Kurz leicht ihre Schulter hebend, entschloss sie sich, ihn später darauf anzusprechen. Jedoch hatte niemand von ihnen an Tarrants Zylinder gedacht. So nahm man es zumindest an...

Der Tee war verschoben aber hiermit bot es ihr auch die Möglichkeit ihre Erledigungen zu tätigen. Schließlich brauchte sie noch ein Brautkleid und wieder saß die Zeit ihr im Genick. Sicher hätte sie ihren Schatz dafür fragen können. Er war der beste Schneider den es gab. Jedoch durfte der Bräutigam die Braut und somit auch das Kleid, nicht vor Trauung sehen. Und auch Mirana war nicht mehr bei ihnen, um sie nach einem freundschaftlichen Rat unter Frauen zu befragen. Sollte sie es bei Mallymkun versuchen? Alice war sich nicht sicher. Sicher freute sie sich eben so, in Alice` Annahme, wie jeder Bewohner hier in Marmoria, über ihr Glück, doch war es eben so unübersichtlich, dass die kleine Maus nicht grade Freund mit Alice war. Es machte schon beinahe den Eindruck, als wäre die Haselmaus eifersüchtig auf die Blonde. Alice nahm es ihr, wenn es wirklich so wäre, nicht übel. Immerhin war sie eine langjährige und feste, ja wenn nicht sogar die beste Freundin, ihres Zukünftigen. Zudem war das Nagetier immer für ihn da gewesen. Etwas das Alice nicht von sich behaupten konnte. Mit diesem Gedankengut wandelte sie nachdenklich durch die langen Flure des Schlosses. Achtete allerdings nicht wohin ihr Weg sie genau führte. /Ich werde dies nie wieder zulassen! Ihm oder Unterland im Stich zu lassen!/, schwor sich die junge Königin fest und willenstark. Untermalt wurde ihr Schwur an sich selbst, durch eine kaum erkenntlich nickende Kopfbewegung. Doch in diesem Moment huschte ein kurzer Lichtschimmer über ihr Gesicht und brachte Alice damit wieder dazu ihren Blick unverklärt zu heben. Was war das? Sie blinzelte einen Augenblick. Ihr Blick prüfend um sich führend. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit registriere weiter vor sich und bei der rechten Abbiegung einen Schatten auf dem weißen Teppich.  
"Hmm...", murmelte Alice neugierig. Leise schlich sie zu der Abbiegung. Als sie nun sah, wer oder was der Schatten war, schüttelte Alice ein weiteres Mal ihr blondes Haar und grinste wie der Spitzbube vor ihr. Eben dieser welcher, hatte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt gehabt und sich seinen lieben Hut gekrallt. Ihn siegessicher auf dem Kopf tragend, schwebte auch lediglich Grinsers Haupt über den Grund. Dabei war ein zufriedenes Schnurren nicht zu überhören.  
"Naaa, wen haben wir denn hier? Und was trägt er da feines auf seinem Köpfchen, hmmmm?", überraschte Alice das Kätzchen dann, als sie um die Ecke erschien. Mit langen, großen Schlitzen in den Pupillen, da er damit nun nicht gerechnet hätte, zuckte Grins kurz zusammen. Gemächlich wandte er sich dann jedoch zu seiner Herrin um.  
"Kann ich Euch helfen...? Majestät...", grinste das körperlose Tier, in seiner gewohnten relaxten Art.  
"Ja, vielleicht... Vielleicht könntest du mir das überreichen was du unerlaubterweise dem Hutmacher, entwendet hast?", ging Alice um ihn herum. Ihre eigenen Mundwinkel beherrschte sie soweit, dass der Kater nichts von alle dem ahnte, wie es in ihr aussah und welchen Spaß sich die neue Königin aus diesem Augenblick machte.  
"Oh, das klingt aber nun gemein... Ich habe ihn mir nur geborgt... Er hat ihn zudem einfach vergessen... Den lieben Hut, einfach allein gelassen... ", rechtfertigte sich die Grinsekatze weiter. "Ich könnte Euch außerdem etwas zeigen, was Euch den Hut doch bestimmt auch vergessen lässt...", lenkte er von sich ab. Nun schenkte Alice dem Kater den interessierten Ansatz eines Schmunzelns.  
"Oh, ist da so? Und was bitte, wäre das?"  
"Nun Ihr sucht doch nach einem Brautkleid... Oder etwa nicht?", klimperte er nun kurz mit den nicht wirklich vorhandenen Wimpern. Es sollte ja schließlich nicht direkt danach aussehen, dass er fast überall seine haarigen Pfoten drin hatte, wenngleich ihm die Hektik um die Hochzeit recht kalt ließ. Alice war nicht wirklich erstaunt, dass er den Aspekt um das Kleid wusste, womit ihr Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht verblieb.  
"Und weiter...? Willst du mir eines schneidern?", neckte sie ihn.  
"Nicht doch, _Süße_. Also ob ich so etwas könnte...? Nein!", erschien nun auch der Rest seines Körpers vor der Frau. "Aber ich weiß, wo sich ein Kleid befindet, das eben so alleine ist, wie es der Hut war...", lockte er Alice weiter. Ohne wirklich ihre Antwort abzuwarten, schwebte er voran. In Alice Augen war es deutlich zu erkennen gewesen, das die Neugier zu groß schien, als das sie es nicht hätte wissen wollen. Und Grinser hatte damit auch gar nicht Unrecht. Gespannt folgte sie dem Fellball, der sie sogleich zu dem speicherähnlichen und höchsten Raum im ganzen Schloss führte. An der Tür wartete er, bis Alice die diese geöffnete hatte, denn es wäre recht ungünstig gewesen, in seiner gewohnten Weise einfach durch die Wand vorzugehen. Nicht während er ´seinen´ Hut trug.  
Der Speicher war riesig, was man ihm von Außen nicht im Geringsten ansah. Überall stand Mobiliar, zum Teil verdeckt, mit weit reichenden Lacken, um sie vor Staub zu bewahren. Alte Gemälde, Truhen, Zerbrochenes und ein paar ausrangierte Lüster. Staunend ging Alice die ersten Schritte hinein. Wieso hatte man ihr nie zuvor von diesem Ort berichtet? Sie liebte das entdecken von Schätzen aus alten Zeiten. Als sie klein war, spielten Margaret und sie auf dem Dachboden ihrer Eltern verstecken, oder sie imitierten, wie es wäre eine Lady zu sein mit den viel zu weiten und großen alten Kleidern ihrer Mutter.  
Der gestreifte Dieb, glitt wie die Ruhe selbst in den hintersten Teil des Raumes und zog an einer Kordel. Welche an gestellartigen Theatervorhängen befestigt gewesen war. Sogleich präsentierte sich vor Alice` Augen das, was die leicht ergrauten Vorhänge, durch das Band gelöst, nun preisgaben, als diese sich links und rechts zur Seite schoben. Die Königin traute ihren Augen nicht und hielt sich sogleich ihre Hände vor den aus staunen geöffneten Mund.  
Vor Alice stand eine Schneiderpuppe, die geschmückt mit dem hellblauen aus Tüll bestehenden Kleid war, welches sie vor zehn Jahren getragen hatte. Getragen, nachdem sie sich vor dem Buben in der Teekanne des Hutmachers verstecken musste und welches er in Windeseile für sie, aus dem übergroßen Stoff ihres Unterkleides, gezaubert hatte. Jede Kleinigkeit war exakt an seinem Platz angebracht gewesen. Jede Verzierung war dieselbe wie damals. Zum Beispiel die überdimensional blumenartige Schleife, die an der rechten Brustseite befestigt war. Das einzige was geändert wurde, war die Länge. Einst ging es ihr bis fast über die Fußknöchel. Dieses hier breitete sein Ende weit über den Boden aus und wirkte dabei wie eine echte Blüte die sich zu öffnen vermochte.  
"Grinser...", flüsterte Alice schier sprachlos.  
"Es wurde also nicht zu viel versprochen...?", grinste er nun stolz über sich selbst und diesen Einfall.  
"Nein ganz und gar nicht...", erklang es weiter fasziniert von der Blondine. Sachte berührten ihre Fingerspitzen den seidigen Stoff.  
"Tarrant fertigte es an nachdem du fort warst... Er hatte damals so viele Kleider für dich gemacht...", seufzte der eigentliche Mäusefänger fast schon betrübt. Das er sie nun wieder duzte war ihm bewusst. Aber nun waren sie glücklicher Weise wieder unter sich.  
"Für mich...?", überraschte es Alice weiter.  
"Hmhmmm. Dies ist das einzige was erhalten blieb...", berichtete er fortführend.  
"Was geschah mit den anderen?", hackte Alice direkt verwundert nach.  
"Er warf sie ins Feuer", antwortet die Katze nun doch recht unsensibel. /Was bitte tat er? Aber warum?/ ,schaute Alice ein wenig schockiert auf. All die viele und sicher wundervolle Arbeit buchstäblich für die Katz? Wieder wendete sich ihr Blick auf das kostbare Gut. In diesem Moment allerdings, fand sie die Antwort, gestellt auf ihre stumme Frage, selber. Sie war fort gewesen! Nicht bei ihm! Das war der Grund. Er konnte sie damit nicht erfreuen. Und sie ihn nicht mit ihrer Freude. Doch dies sollte nie wieder so sein. Dafür würde Alice sorgen.  
"Warum er grade dies behalten hat, ist mir jedoch schleierhaft...", fügte Grinser hinzu. Alice hingegen war es das nicht. Ein gerührtes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. Ganz genau erinnerte sie sich, wie er ihre Blöße in der Kanne fast zu Gesicht bekommen hätte und wie schnell ein gedämpftes_ "Oh! ...Verzeihung!"_, gefolgt war. Der beschämte Klang seiner Stimme bei dem: _"Einen Augenblick..." _und wie er dabei den Stoff ihrer eigentlichen Unterwäsche aus der Kanne zupfte. Sein _"Probier doch gleich mal an"_ zur Untermalung seiner Rückgabe der lieben Aufmerksamkeit, bis hin zu seinem _"Öhhh... Ich finds chic"_, als sie etwas verdattert und klein wie ein Püppchen, vor ihm auf dem Tisch in ihrer neuen Bekleidung stand. /Ach, Tarrant... mein Liebling.../, seufzte sie innerlich gerührt.  
"Ich verrate ihm nicht durch wem du das Kleid gefunden hast und du nicht wer sich seines Hutes bedient hat, einverstanden?", unterbrach Grins Alice`abdriften. Das Schmunzeln fand darauf seinen Weg zurück in Alice` Mienenspiel.  
"Denkst du wirklich, er wüsste es nicht, wer ihm diesen Streich spielen würde?"  
"Wer weiß...? Ich weiß dafür nur zu genau, das wir beide nun das haben, wonach wir gesucht hatten", zog sich das bis fast zu den Ohren reichende Grinsen, der Nebelgestallt vor Alice in die Höhe. Und der jungen Frau blieb nichts anders übrig als der Grinsekatze, dies mit einem eben so erfreuten Lächeln zu bestätigen.  
Endlich hatte sie ihr Hochzeitskleid gefunden und Tarrant schien nicht mehr der einzige zu sein, der ein Geheimnis hütete.


End file.
